


Well That Happened

by ChloeGilmore



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Leah needs hugs, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam uley is a dick, Smut Eventually, all other cannon people, all other cannon relationships, leah will be bros with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGilmore/pseuds/ChloeGilmore
Summary: Leah imprints on Alice at Bella's wedding, and they figure it out with Jasperorthe ALice/Leah/Jasper fic no one asked for, yet here I am.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Seth Clearwater/Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven’t written Twilight fanfiction in a decade, and this is the first one I ever published. I enjoyed writing Leah’s POV. She's just so pissed off and bitter.
> 
> So I know that Leah and ALice met before the wedding, but I’m going to say they didn't have eye contact until now. I haven’t read the books in forever so if I get any of the details or rules wrong please feel free to let me know. I plan to reread the fourth one
> 
> This will be slow burn so slow burn it might be five chapters before all three of them are in the same damn room. This will be an ALice/Jasper/Leah fanfic because cheating makes me nauseated, and Leah deserves people to love her dammit.

Who gets married at eighteen? Leah thought as she slumped down further in her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the bride and groom. She came here for her mother, who hasn’t cried for the first time in the weeks since her father died, and her brother because he’s practically foaming at the mouth for a very slim chance to see Jacob. She’s regretting coming at all. Bella is a naive schoolgirl and Edward is a prissy obsessive man child. Thank God they are married, hopefully there will be booze at the reception. 

There isn’t any goddamn booze at the reception, and Jacob is dancing with the bride. There is probably no booze because half of the guests are Vampires who can’t drink, and the other half of the guests are under twenty-one. She’s bound and determined to find some though because Carlilse, who loves pretense, has to have some sort of alcohol that is as old and as smooth as he is. She wanders through the kitchen nosing around, not really caring since she saved the bride from certain doom, the leeches kind of owe her. There is no alcohol in the kitchen, so she moves onto what looks to be an office. And there sitting on a fancy glass table was a decanter of a brown liquor, “It’s scotch, two hundred years old,” a voice sounded behind her. She whirled around, and saw the huge vampire, Emmett, Leah thought his name was, “Alice mentioned that someone would be needing it, so Carlisle put the good stuff out, and said we’d be buds. You’re the little grey wolf right.”

Leah straightened up, and went over to the scotch pouring herself a generous helping, “Yup,” she then took a swig.

“You were fast, we should race sometime, see who’s fastest.” He was grinning. Then his ears perked up, “Well we might want to go back out there, I promise to let you back in here if you want more.”

“Thanks...bud,” Leah grumbled, and walked away with her two hundred year old scotch. She went back down and stood next to her brother who was practically giddy that Jacob seemed to be now seething at the bride as they angrily talked outside. Leah swung back some more scotch. Then Jacob stormed off, and Seth sulked a little. Her mother had left a few minutes ago, and was probably now crying on her way home. Leah pushed down that haunting guilt with another swig of the amber liquid. She should have eaten more, the alcohol was already making her head spin. 

Then there she was in a short purple dress, and their eyes met and locked. Everything stopped. The air stilled in her lungs and it seemed like every moment in her life had led her to this. For once she wasn’t drowning in her bitterness for Sam and Emily’s bliss. The guilt about her father that twisted up her guts was muted just for a moment. Everything about the woman in front of her screamed leech, but that didn’t matter not anymore because they were tethered together through fate. Then reality slammed back into Leah as she sucked in a breath and realised what just happened she had imprinted on Alice Goddamned fucking Cullen. 

Leah felt sick as she immediately felt her eyes well with tears. Alice is married to the little blonde dude. She had fallen once again for someone who was incapable of returning her feelings. Her chest felt like it was caving in. Her throat was closing and the walls had begun to press in. She vaguely heard her brother ask if she was alright, of course she wasn’t alright. The one person in this universe that was supposed to love her was in love with someone else...again. Then Jasper walked in. He took one look at Leah and clutched his chest and grunted, “Alice, what...what did you do to her?” he grunted out. Alice turned her head, and reached out to help her husband who was clearly in pain.

Then she heard the most beautiful lilt she had ever heard, “Jaz what do you mean I haven’t done anything to her. What do you feel, is she alright, are you?” That snapped her fully back into reality.

“No no no no no no no, this can not happen oh god, Seth don’t tell mom,” then she took off running before she could hear Jasper respond to his...wife.

As soon as she hit the tree line she exploded into her small grey wolf. Jacob's name is the first thing she heard from the others in the pack. She pushed away what happened she had to, no one could know. Maybe if she ran far enough away it would stop. 

-()-

Emmett grabbed Seth in a head lock just as he was about to run after his sister, "Hang tight pup we gotta talk about what just happened."

All the Cullens plus Seth found themselves in Carlisle's office, where the scotch had been. 

"Why was your sister in such pain, I'd never felt that before. It was like someone was trying to carve out my chest cavity like a Jack-o-lantern," Jasper asked, the phantom pangs was making him rub his chest. Alice sat next to him. She placed her arm around his back for comfort. Her mate was upset, and that was always distressing for Alice. She tried to use her vision to focus on the wolf that was causing this, but as always when it came to the wolves her vision was hazy. she pursed her lips in frustration. 

"Her heart was breaking," Esme said like she was talking from experience, and Alice looked at her mother.

"But why did that happened when we just happened to look at each other?" Alice asked, and Seth's head jerked in her direction, and suddenly he looked a little pale. 

"Oh no was um there direct eye contact?"

"Only for like a second, it wasn't earth shattering or anything."

"To her it was," Seth said with a groan looking up at the ceiling as if it could hold the answers to this dilemma, "from her reaction and from what you all told me she imprinted on you fairy princess. This was the last thing my sister needed. I need to go find her."

"But wait what does that mean imprinting." Alice asked. 

"It means her entire world just imploded, and that of the tribe I need to go, I'm sorry, I'll be back." With that he left to find his sister. Leaving the Cullens to their silence. 

"Bella, do you know what's going on?"

"Yes, in their culture and biology an imprint is the equivalent of finding your soulmate."

Jasper's hand had been resting on her knee, and it tightened just a little, just enough to let himself be grounded by his mate, and Alice tightened her arm around his back. 

“Maybe we should postpone the honeymoon to deal with this Bella,” Edward said, and Alice jerked towards the newlyweds.

“Fat chance you two are leaving if I have to fly you there myself.”

Bella threw her hands up in surrender, “All right ALice we’re going, but please keep us posted on how this all goes please. Leah, she’s been through a lot, and this isn’t going to be fair to anyone.”

With that she took a deep breath and led Edward away towards the door, and their honeymoon. Everyone follows out leaving Jasper and Alice alone, “You know this doesn’t mean anything you are my mate,” Alice said looking at Jasper. His amber eyes looked at hers.

“Darlin’ you’re all i’ve ever known when it comes to love, and you might be all she knows too. I know you’re in love with me, and it will never wane, but if you ever want to consider this other person please don’t take my feelings into account.”

“Jaz, your feelings are the only things I take into account,” she looks into his eyes, and he smiles and as always her heart does that little flip that it’s done since she’d had her first vision of Jasper. He leaned over and kissed his wife gently, “Come my love, let's rest, and look at the wedding photos. I know you’re dying to look at them.”


	2. Chapter 2: Conversations with Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the title, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is the next chapter, I did not anticipate this plot bunny becoming what it did, and I'm vaguely annoyed at it. Hope you like it.

It had been two full days since anyone at the Rez had seen Jake or Leah, and Seth was getting worried. Plus Sam was starting to get suspicious that Seth’s thoughts did everything they could to not think about his sister. The pack could still hear her thoughts, but they were jumbled, Seth knew it was on purpose, but the rest of the pack didn’t and it was starting to piss off Sam. Which usually Seth didn’t care about, the guy broke his sister’s heart he doesn’t really give a crap what keeps his alpha happy. However his mother was also starting to worry, and that wasn’t an ideal situation. Therefore he’s nervously looking at the Cullen’s front door in his nicest button down shirt, and hopefully wouldn’t clash too hard with their fancy furniture. He raised his hand to knock when the door swung opened, and there was the angry blonde one, “Can we help you because you’ve been stinking up our doorway for the last half hour.”

“Oh um hey have you guys seen my sister?”

“No we haven’t, have a nice day,” she said with a false smile, but before she could shut the door in his face Esme sped to them, and grabbed the door. 

Gently moving her daughter out of the way she turned to Seth, who gave a small tentative smile, “Forgive her it’s a...delicate time for Rosalie, would you like to come in?”

“Uh no thank you Ma’am if she’s not here I should continue my search.”

“Are you sure? My husband and I would like to know more about this thing that happened between Alice and your sister.”

He glanced cautiously at Rosalie who huffed, and stomped off, “Sure Mrs. Cullen I can answer some questions.”

Esme ushered the boy into the house and led him over to the living room. There was Alice and Jasper there too, Alice was stretched out onto the couch, her legs in Jasper’s lap, they were both reading books. When she saw who Esme was leading to an arm chair she fidgeted and sat up. Jasper closed both their books, and grasped Alice’s hands. He could feel the boy’s nerves, and simply let loose a calming vibe through the room. Carlisle came into the living room, and sat next to his wife on the love seat. “Now Seth, was it, would you like something to eat a sandwich perhaps,” Esme asked, settling next to her husband.

“No thanks Mrs. Cullen,” Seth replied, his nervousness melting away into a sort of calm that he’d never felt before. 

“Please call me Esme, we have a few questions.”

“Sure Miss Esme, but I don’t know much I haven’t imprinted yet, and I’m the newest member, so it hasn't been fully explained to me yet.”

“We understand, do you know exactly what it is though?”

“Yes it’s like you look at this person, and that’s it there is nothing you would do to not make them happy. We feel the compulsion to be around them. Except Leah apparently. Leave her to be so stubborn she fights her own biology,” the last part grumbled mostly to himself and the people in the living room tried not to laugh, “Course this means Sam is wrong. Imprinting has nothing to do with us breeding given that you and my sister are two girls, and no offense, but you’re kinda dead.”

Emmett snorted as he walked into the room. Carlisle said, "Could Leah come to harm from fighting this...compulsion to be near Alice?" Carlisle asked not wanting anyone to be harmed from something they couldn't help.

"I don't know and I can't ask Sam because he'll wonder why I need to know, and this isn't my secret to tell. Plus I'm not sure how he's going to react because he's weird about Leah. I'm worried and so is my mom, and I'm gonna kick her ass when she comes home...if she comes home."

"So I suppose you don't know if there is a way to sever the connection either then," Alice asked as she didn't want this girl to be perpetually suffering if it could be helped.

"No, there isn't I do know that at least I remember Sam and Leah fighting about it."

"Could Alice be harmed?" This came from Jasper.

"No, I'm starting to think that this is Leah's way of making you happy. Which is the number one goal for us when we've imprinted, you were already happy so taking herself away keeps your life as uncomplicated as possible."

"What do you mean Sam is weird about her," Esme asked her, heart went out to the boy. 

Seth stiffened slightly at the question, and avoided eye contact with everyone, "Well you guys know they used to be high school sweethearts then Sam imprinted on our cousin Emily. Leah kinda likes to torture Sam with the memories when she's shifted. Leah dated one other guy since, and Sam was kind of a dick about it. When he finds out about this he might make her unable to see her imprinted," at that he looked right at Alice, who looked taken aback by the statement. 

Alice, for some inexplicable reason was angry at this, how dare some man tell Leah who she can hang out with, she looked at her mom and could tell she was upset by this news as well. She felt the familiar waves of calm from Jasper. She looked at him and shook her head slightly, she wanted to feel this anger. Jasper nodded and stopped his powers. 

Esme could see that Seth loved his sister, and was deeply worried about her. She liked this wolf, he seemed sweeter than the others. Which is probably why she said, "Would you like help looking?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the vampire matriarch in wide eyed shock, even Rosalie popped out from wherever she was hiding. Carlisle recovered first seeing and recognizing the determination on his wife's face. He sighed, turned to Seth and said, "Of course we'll help."

"Oh thanks, but that's really unnecessary Miss Esme."

"Nonsense there's six of us, and one of you I'd like to help her especially since it seems this Sam fellow would be unhelpful," Esme said with a small smile.

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall with a scoff, "Well there's five of you," she muttered.

"No, there are six, Rosalie."

"Why should I help find someone that clearly wants to be left alone?" Rosalie pointed out.

"I don't want to force her back home if she wants to stay gone, that's fine, I just need to make sure she is alright, and maybe get her to call our mom," Seth said looking at Rosalie with big puppy eyes. That settled it for everyone they were going to find the wayward wolf.

“Fine there’s six people to help, come on pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter for the ten or so people that seem to like this please leave Kudos and Comments.


	3. Chapter 3: The Stages of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Leah is doing to deal with what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So...I haven't written chapters this fast since I was a teenager, and I am surprising myself, I hope you enjoy it, please leave a comment or kudos thank you for all your support. Also prepare for the angst, and there is drinking in this chapter.

Anger, confusion, and a profoundly sad loneliness seeped into Leah's bones as she shifted back, and let the fact that she imprinted on a leech sink into her brain. Her knees shook as she hastily got dressed. She had to be somewhere in Canada. She'd hated being naked in front of her brother, ex,and half a dozen other men she'd strung up clothes and money every ten miles in a tree. She'd never told Sam. She had been a wolf for two days purposefully keeping her thoughts a jumbled mess to throw off Sam and the others. She would have to call her mom later. Not that she would want to hear from Leah. She walked up to a diner that she had found while she was running. She was starving, having only eaten a few hor d'oeuvres at the wedding and a rabbit in the woods. She felt cold for the first time since she'd shifted, and she was glad for the flannel she had put in the bag. She shook it off and went inside. Sitting down, and waited until the waitress poured her a coffee before she let herself truly think about the implications of what she had done. She sank into the booth and sighed. Her chest felt tight. She would live forever. Once someone imprints that's it, they don't fall in love again, and you fall out of love with whoever you were with. She could feel it, she was no longer in love with Sam. Still deeply pissed at him though, so at least the familiarity of that felt normal. She always knew she'd liked girls, she just had never pursued it. Now she looked around the diner, and noticed her waitress for the first time. She was...cute, and once upon a time Leah would have gone for it, but now she just felt…lonely. Figures her soulmate would be happily married. She needed to get a game plan. She would need to go back into the woods and get all those clothes, and money from the woods, and maybe get a hotel room while she came to grips with the fact that she was doomed to love someone who would never love her back, maybe this is what she deserved for killing her dad. She gave the Waitress her order absently and let the coffee warm her bones. She picked at her food, her morose thoughts putting her off her eggs, and the banging of pots and pans in the back were starting to give her a headache. She paid her bill, and got directions to the local motel from the cute waitress. Then she went back into the woods, and shifted running through the woods to get her clothes. Her brother's voice pleading in her head, and her heart panged in at the thought of Seth, she would have to call him too. She made sure her thoughts were jumbled, only focusing on the clothing.

-()-

She checked into the motel, and entered her room. It was damp and cold. It smelled ancient. However the bed was clean, and Leah was exhausted. She stripped out of her clothes and dove under the covers. Praying she wouldn't shift in her sleep, or dream of the fairy princess of the Cullen family. 

She didn't shift, thankfully, however she did dream of Alice. They were cuddled up on the couch in the Cullens living room. Seth was laughing so hard he was about to fall out of the chair he was sitting in. Alice's cool skin felt lovely against Leah's overheated one. She glanced at the other end of the couch, and there was Jasper, smiling softly and affectionately at not just Alice, but the both of them. Leah and Jasper’s eyes met across the couch, and he threw a roguish wink her way, causing Leah to blush. Then she woke up. Her wolf was just beneath the surface, itching to be free to run towards Alice, she pushed the itch away. Then the intense bubble of happiness that the dream had induced burst, and an overwhelming sadness enveloped Leah. She heaved out a sob, and then another, and finally let go, the fact that she would never be with the only person that was perfect for her sunk in, and she let herself grieve. She cried for what seemed like hours. Until her head ached, and her eyes itched. Then she drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep. When she woke up again two hours later, and was unable to go back to sleep she heaved herself out of bed, and went to the shower. The water pressure was shitty and it got cold after five minutes. That just reminded her of the cool skin of Alice. She got out of the shower and threw on some fresh sweatpants and a tank top. Then she wondered where the nearest liquor store was because the itch to shift and run to the vampire was getting stronger, and maybe the liquor would drown the wolf.

She went to the front desk, there was the same checkout lady. She had to have been in her fifties. She had her hair piled on top of her head, and a cigarette dangling loosely from her fingers, then Leah noticed the flask next to the small television that was playing a tele novella, and a name plate that said Agnes.

"Do you know where I can get a drink in this town."

"There's a liquor store up the street baby," she gravelled out. Then took a long drag and slid a ten dollar bill across the counter, "you look like you need this; feel free to use the whole ten."

Leah smiled thinly at the woman. and left out the door. She walked down the way the woman she was pointing and right up the road was a small liquor store. She went in, grabbed two bottles of gin, and three tiny whiskeys, and left. On the way out the door she caught her reflection, Agnes had been right, Leah looked rough. Her hair was sticking up, and Her eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot. She angrily shook off the thought that Alice would not approve of her appearance, and went to the fast food place next door to the liquor store and bought enough burgers to help soak up the gin.

She went back to the motel, nodding to Agnes on the way to her room. She immediately twisted the cap off of the gin, and took a straight swig. Her mouth twisting at the taste. She pulled the bottle away from her lips and coughed a little. Then she munched on a burger while she drank from the bottle. After a while the itch to shift faded ever so slightly and her head began to swim a little. Even though the itch lessened, and longing did not, she flipped on the tv and found an oldies sitcom station. Her last thought before she passed out was that Samantha deserved better than Darren.

The next thing that permeated her conscience was a knock on the motel door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: who could it be Alice, Seth, Agnes well apparently you'll find out soon considering the rate I'm cranking these out. Also I love height difference, and Alice in the book was 4ft10 Ashley Green was 5 ft5, I’m going with that height. Jasper is 6’3’’, and Leah is 5’10’’ according to wikapedia, I think these are simply adorable facts, and I wanted to share them.


	4. Chapter 4: Come Out, Come Out Wherever you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they find Leah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phew this is the longest one so far in this fic. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also I know this is a different fandom, but I’d Like to take a moment of silence for Naya Rivera.

Leah’s head pounded in time with the door, and her stomach was rolling and sliding. She knew the person on the other side of the door was one of the leeches. She just hoped it wasn’t the fairy princess, she couldn’t take it if she threw up on Alice’s heels. Then she heard a Male's voice, "C'mon open the door, tiny gray one."

Leah threw open the door thankful it was night because the sun would hurt her head, "What are you doing here," it was Emmett Cullen. He was the only leech she could smell, and that made her untense ever so slightly.

"You're brother was adorable and worried, and my mom has a bleeding heart, so there's eight directions and seven of us. If you'd gone southwest you would have gotten away. Anyway can I come in?"

"No, you've seen Seth?"

"Yup came lookin' for you, he's worried, it's kinda rude to make people worry dude," he said using his speed to come into the room. The rush of his scent made her stomach turn, and she raced to the bathroom. She made it just in time to empty the contents of her stomach, and she heard Emmett say, "how much did you drink last night, tiny gray." 

"None of your business," she groaned out, finally feeling her head clear as her metabolism burned through the rest of the alcohol out of her system. She left the bathroom, and plopped down on the bed. Emmett was sitting in the office chair by the desk, "Trust me this is the best for everyone, your sister is happy, and in love with her husband, watching her be happy would make me happy because that's all I want, but it would also be painful, and no one wants me around anyway. Except Seth, but the kid is a freak. I'm going back to sleep, please don't be here when I wake up. Tell Seth I'll call him when I'm ready."

Instead of leaving he said, "Rosie hated this show when it first came on," Leah turned her head slightly to look at the tv, Bewitched was still playing, "She said that it was basically propaganda to make women feel like they should give up their jobs and go back in the kitchen, even if they could have the magic powers to turn their men into ashtrays."

Leah snorted, "Maybe I should have imprinted on your wife instead," then she sighed, "I deserve this."

"How you figure?" He said looking at the woman.

"I killed my dad, when I shifted the shock made his heart give out. Then the grief and stress of that made Seth shift."

"You know my dad is a doctor right, so I know enough to know that if your dad's heart was bad it was only a matter of time."

"Perhaps your dad could talk to my mom," she didn't know why she was spilling her guts to this virtual stranger, he just seemed so...earnest.

"Bro if your mom blames you for that then she's dumb no offense I don't wanna talk about anybody's mom, but your dad and yourbrother were a few unfortunate events in your life."

"Thanks," Leah said, and she meant it, the guilt lessened a little as she drifted off to sleep. 

-()-

Emmett called them hours ago he had found the wolf. Which is how Jasper found himself sitting in the office chair in a motel room that was probably older than him looking at the woman asleep in the bed. He felt her anguish even in her sleep it was sharp and aching. It made his chest itch, and he was sad for her. He released a bit of serenity into the room, and noticed her settle deeper into her sleep. He realized she was beautiful, and that this girl with her dark skin and long legs could ruin his entire world, and she didn’t even try too. He respected her for that. They’d all gotten rooms, the woman, Agnes, had been thrilled. They were going to stay a few days hunt, and maybe figure out what to do about Leah. Esme had become quite fond of Seth, and the feeling was mutual. She knew bringing Leah home would make the boy happy, so Esme would do her best to try. Jasper wasn’t sure he wanted Esme to try. Jasper isn’t sure what he would do if Alice ever wised up and realized she could do better, probably kill the girl if he was being honest. He pushed that thought aside. He didn’t want to do that. Emmett told him that she had no intention of pursuing Alice, that she didn’t even believe deserved to be with Alice. Emmett wouldn’t tell him why he said it violated a bro code, Jasper snorted at that. Then he heard her shift in her sleep, the anguish sharpened as she came out of sleep. Just as Seth walked in asking if he could watch over her.

-()-

When she woke up there was sunlight filtering through the small crack in the motel drapes, and she heard her brother's soft voice. There was a serenity she doesn't think she's ever felt, in the whole of her existence, and for one bright shining moment she thought she was home, and everything was normal. Maybe her dad was fishing with Charlie. Then she woke fully and the scent of vampire made her growl. Even as the sense of peace didn't stop, "Whichever ever leech is making me feel like this cut it out," the feeling left in a rush, and her other, original emotions, pushed back in so fast that the air left her lungs at the sadness, and guilt that reemerged in her chest. Then she heard a hiss to her right. She turned towards the noise. There was her brother with Jasper, "I can't believe you insisted the leeches to hunt me down."

"I couldn't go to Sam," Seth pointed out before falling onto the bed with a small bounce. He snuggled up next to his sister, and she held onto him tightly. Leah had missed him. Maybe he could stay with her. She breathed in his familiar smell of earth and cinnamon. Ostensibly ignoring the other person in the room; who seemed to be doing the same. 

"I missed ya buddy."

"Missed you too ya sap. Now you need to call mom, she's worried."

"Yeah right, she probably just wants to scold me for making you go across an international border," she pulled him closer and let her eyes drift shut, maybe she could stay here forever, inherit the place from Agnes, and just stay here.

"There is a possibility that mom loves you Leah."

"I know she loves me, but if you notice she doesn't look at me, hasn't since dad died."

Seth reached up and gently patted her on the arm, "I want you to come home, but I understand if you can't, I'll come visit."

"Why can't you just stay here, we could simply get a job at the diner up the street, and Agnes won't mind she gave me money for booze yesterday."

"Agnes, you mean the lady that checked us in with the lung cancer."

"She doesn't have lung cancer."

"Leah I can smell it it's bad."

"You can smell cancer," Leah cracked open an eye at that. 

Seth shrugged, "Some dogs can smell cancer, I guess my nose is just super sensitive."

"Become a doctor," Leah grumbled. Then she looked over at the vampire. He was simply looking at his phone, probably waiting for a phone call from one of the others, "Why can't you stay here, go to medical school."

"I'm still in high school, remember. Plus you have to shift eventually, and Sam will find out and hunt you down to do the alpha thing he does."

Leah noticed the vampire stiffen, he was listening to every word, "Well the worst he could do is Alpha-order me to stay away from Alice, which all things considered might be a blessing in disguise," even as she said that the anger at that statement was acidic, and it burned through Leah, Of course Sam would order that because deep down he didn't want to let go, Leah did, finally. She had enough shit going on without worrying about Sam's delicate man feelings. Before Leah's thoughts could spiral further there was a knock on the door, and Esme popped her head around the corner.

"Seth dear, can you help me with something everyone else is out hunting."

Seth darted his eyes around the room before sitting up, "um sure Miss Esme." Seth said at the same time as Jasper offering his help.

"No that's alright dear, you should keep Leah company," and with that she whisked Seth away. 

"He was always more liked," Leah said looking at the door. She then sat up and tucked her legs under her chin, and looked over to Jasper. He was handsome, and she could almost feel the power tightly leashed in the taller man. 

"Could Sam really keep you from Alice," he asked looking at her. He felt her anger at the realization that Sam could do that a moment ago, but now he felt confusion, and surprisingly a smugness. 

"Why, you worried," she said with a sly smile. Jasper thought it suited her face. Then she shrugged, "Truth be told I'm not sure. She's my imprinted, and for my people that is sacred, but she's a vampire, and that definitely makes things complicated. Where is she anyway." Leah was curious, she figures a part of her always would be curious about Alice Cullen, and for the most part she has accepted that. 

"Hunting."

"Ah, well, I guess you will all be going back to Forks after this, and leave me in peace, I have no interest in rocking Alice's boat," Jasper felt relief after Leah said this. He hadn't been lying when he had told Alice that she was free to pursue Leah if she so wished, but it is comforting to know Leah wouldn't push the issue.

"That's noble of you," he said his southern lilt washed over her and she could see his appeal she supposed. She wasn't going to let her feel jealous she didn't have the right. He was there first, and he has Alice's heart. Then he continues, "Do you know whether or not either of you could be harmed by prolonged distance?" That made Leah pause. 

"No it has never come up. No one has ever ran away from it before, just towards it," the last part was said with bitterness, though not as much as usual when thinking about Sam and Emily. Though now that she took stock of her health she did feel kinda queasy, and their was that pull to find Alice.

"Why don't you come back, try to be her friend, is there any way you could be with anyone else?"

"No there can't be anyone else, Sam tried with me after he imprinted on Emily, and he couldn't... perform." She snorted at the thought, she had enjoyed telling the others about that. 

"I wouldn't know how to tell my people that I was bound to our sworn enemy."

"You don't strike as the type to care about what others thought,” He teased. 

Leah knew a challenge when she heard one. She had to smile, “Yes well, sometimes you can’t help it.”

He nodded. Then the door swung open, and there in all her tiny glory was Alice Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: to the ten people reading this thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this. I want you guys to know I have no plan for this fic stuff just keeps coming to my head, and I keep writing it. If you want to see something in it lemme know and I will do my best. To the person who wanted Jasper at the door I do apologize. I'd already written the beginning, but I did try to give you a scene with Jasper and Leah interacting please, everyone, read, enjoy and review.


	5. Chapter 5: Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda filler the next one will have more meat to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it please let me know what you think im a ho for reviews. Also I told you it’d be five chapters before all three would be in the same room slow burn my babies.

All the air in Leah's lungs stilled. She hadn't seen Alice since the wedding. She had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. Had it really been three days since this whole mess started. Alice looked at Leah with only mild curiosity, and the thought sent a flare of pain in her chest. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jasper wince and rub his own chest. Then Alice turned to her husband, “Jaz, you can go hunting now.” Jaz left as he passed Alice he pressed his lips to her forehead, and her eyes fluttered closed. Leah bit her loop to hold in the whimper. Alice entered the room fully, and Leah finally felt the air in her lungs move again, and she realized something, “Huh you no longer smell like a rotting corpse drizzled in honey.”

Alice wrinkled her nose at the image, “Ew that’s what we smell like to you...wolves.” Leah didn’t miss the way she emphasized the word wolves, and Leah was appreciative of the effort to not call her a dog. 

“So is it your turn to babysit the flight risk,” Leah asked, stretching out her legs and crossing one ankle over the other. Alice sat on the edge of the bed, perfectly perched like a little bird.

“We’re not babysitting you Leah, we came to see you. I came to see you.”

“Oh I see, I’m not looking to ruin your life I promise. If you want me to disappear I will.”

“If you disappear your brother will be sad, which would upset my mother. Isn’t there any way we could get to know each other as friends. I’m sorry I can’t give you more than that,” Alice looked down at her hands folded in her lap. 

“Hey please don’t be sorry, you’re happy, and that is our number one goal once we’ve imprinted. As for coming back, I don’t know my people will not accept this especially not our Alpha.”

“This is your Ex boyfriend correct?”

“Ex fiance actually. Then he imprinted on our cousin, and here we are.”

“If I go back it would only be for Seth, and that is tempting let me tell you because I love that kid.”

“Then come back for Seth, please I feel drawn to you,” then she sighed, and her eyes immediately snapped to Leah’s, “Sweet jesus, ahem sorry. We usually hold our breaths around you shifters because of the smell, but just now I you smell heavenly, your blood it um calls you me. I wonder if this is what Edward felt the first time he’d smelt Bella. You smell like petrichor and wildflowers.”

“Well that’s good to know,” Leah said with a small chuckle. Then she noticed the constant itch that had settled in her bones ever since she left forks had stopped, and her queasiness was gone, she took a deep breath, and looked at Alice a moment the scent of jasmine settling in her lungs. For the first time in a while Leah felt contentment. It felt nice, and she desperately did not want to lose that. Plus making Seth happy made her happy, “Fine I’ll try to be your friend, and maybe there is a way to reverse it who knows, though that means I’ll have to talk to Sam. Ugh.”

For some reason the thought of it being reversible saddened Alice, but she pushed that thought away, and smiled brightly at the shifter. “Excellent, I'll just tell the others.” 

Then the fairy princess takes her leave, and Leah sighed heavily, rolled off the bed, and began to gather up her belongings.

-()-

She opted to ride back in a car with Esme and Carlisle, with Seth in the back. It seemed to be the least confusing. Carlisle went back to get two cars so they could go back more in a more traditional method. Seth had been tired, and Esme refused to let him run all the way back home. He’d conked out with his head in Leah’s lap ten minutes after they pulled away from the curb. Leah was running through her fingers through Seth’s hair while he twitched and growled in his sleep. 

“You know I don’t think we’ve ever spoken, I’m Esme, Alice’s mother,” the matriarch said, meeting Leah’s eyes in the rearview mirror. Leah’s finger’s still in Seth’s hair, and she thought maybe she should have taken the other car after all, or maybe stayed with Agnes. 

“I just wanted to tell you that if you need anything you or Seth we’ll be happy to help in any way we can.”

Leah looked at this woman a moment, nodded before going back to staring outside the window, “Now that being said, what are your plans when you return home?”

“Oh I guess I’ll stop by my house, and say hi to my mom so she’ll stop worrying. Then suck it up and go to Sam, and tell him everything so he can maybe be a little helpful, and I guess try to live my life to the best of my ability,” Leah had no idea how to do that to be honest. She’d have to figure it out she supposes. She pushes the thoughts of her future both distant, and immediate, leaned her head against the headrest, and took a nap. 

She didn’t wake up until they were pulling into the driveway of the cullen house, and it was very late at night, and there was a light drizzle hanging in the air. Esme looked at the two sleeping people in the back of her car, and she felt her heart give a little pang as they began to stir awake, “Alright kiddos it’s late, so I insist you wait until tomorrow to go home, we have guestrooms, and a shower that is freely yours to use.”

“Oh miss Esme we couldn’t,” Seth said yawning and scratching his head.

“Seth please, I insist.”

“Yes ma’am, but I kinda told my mom we’d be home tonight, and she’s expecting us.”

Leah noticed the disappointed look on her face, “We’ll be by to visit soon, I have to because if I don’t visit Alice I start to itch.”

“Oh won’t that be wonderful. very well, you two be good, and I’ll see you soon.”

They both nodded, and got out of the car. Leah grabs the backpack of her stuff from the trunk, but before she can secure it around her ankle it’s taken from her by Emmett, “No way dude I’m holding this hostage, you want this you gotta race me on your next visit,” he said with a giddy grin. HIs excitement was contagious, and she couldn’t help but grin back at him.

“Sure I’ll race you next time I’m here.”

“Excellent, now you two go home see ya around.”

Leah nodded, and turned around and headed into the tree line. Once she was sure she was hidden from view she took off her clothing, and laid them on the rock, she had a feeling Esme would come out later, and grab them for her. Maybe hanging out with the leeched wasn’t going to be so bad. That was her last thought about the fact that she’d imprinted on Alice Cullen before she shifted. The wind felt great in her fur, and she had to admit while there were mostly cons to being the only girl shifter she did enjoy the speed, and then she heard it, Sam’s voice. ‘Leah where the hell have you been, you can’t just take off whenever you feel like it.’

‘Chill Sam, I had to take care of some things I’ll explain tomorrow, in the meantime I need to see my mom.’

‘See me after,’ It was a command, and even though it wasn’t an alpha order she knew she couldn’t push it because otherwise it might be.

‘In the morning i’m exhausted.’

‘Should have thought of that before taking off for nearly a week, you have duties in the pack Leah.’

‘I know that, and I promise I’ll explain tomorrow, just let me sleep asshat,’ Leah thought, anger starting to simmer below the surface. She couldn’t go there tonight; she couldn’t smell anything like the Cullens.

‘Fine, first thing in the morning, and Leah don’t make me come get you.’

‘Wouldn’t dream of it oh mighty Alpha,’ Leah thought with a mighty eyeroll. Then she arrived outside her mother’s house. She’d left clothing outside for her. It caused a sentimental pang of affection for her mother. She quickly dressed, and went inside. Her mother was seated on the couch. She looked up, and smiled at her, “Oh sweetie I’ve missed you, you can’t just disappear like that.”

“I know mom I’m sorry I just had to work through some stuff.”

“You know Sam has been looking for you too you know.”

“Yea I know we had a brief chat on the way over here I’m going there in the morning.”

“I see, well what made you leave?”

“Well mom I sort of imprinted.”

“You did, oh that’s wonderful, what’s his name?”

“You actually know them, it’s Alice Cullen mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think I’ll leave it there. I enjoy torturing you guys apparently. Mwahahaha. I do hope you enjoy this please read review kudos. I love all those things, and please stay safe.


	6. Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah goes home and tells people about Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I didn’t do one in the first chapter, but here it is. I do not own Twilight or any of it’s characters, if i did it would have been far gayer.
> 
> A/N: So here’s the next chapter. There will be a fight with two animals and one of them gets injured. If blood bothers you I just wanted you to be aware. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be more soon.

"A-Alice Cullen, the vampire, the married vampire," her mother staring at her in wide eyed shock.

"That'd be her," Leah said scratching the back of her neck and looking at her mother tentatively.

"Well maybe there is a way to reverse it. I mean Leah this is ridiculous you can't simply abandon your people for some leech."

Well that pissed Leah off, only she can call Alice a leech, "Mom I'm not going to abandon the pack for Alice, she's the one to convince me to go home. I was holed up in a cheap motel on the Canadian border the last three days drinking my feelings away, also please don't call her a leech, my wolf takes offense to that. Also, also we've talked about it. We've decided to be friends, and maybe I can be with someone else."

"It doesn't work like that and you know it. I want more for you. I want someone to love my child unconditionally so I know you're taken care of. You will pine for her for the rest of her life because you will live as long as she does. Your wolf won't let her live without you."

"You think I don't know that, I know my life is probably going to be miserable, but hey I'm used to that by now, I'm talking to Sam tomorrow, which should just be the whipped cream on the sunday that is my week."

Her mother sighed, and looked sad, "Alright I am glad to have you home honey."

Leah felt warm affection for her mother, and she reached over and hugged her tightly breathing in the calming scent of her mother, "thank you mama."

Sue held her daughter just as tightly, "of course baby."

Seth looked at his sister and mother, and smiled at them happy that they seem to be moving forward from their dad dying.

-()-

The next morning Leah knocked on Sam and Emily's front door. Sam answered the door with a glare and a frown. Leah only felt mild annoyance at his face instead of the ache of heartbreak that she'd felt since he'd left her. She was truly no longer in love with him, "Come in," he said gruffly, moving aside just enough to let her in, but she still had to slide across him. Leah knew he did that on purpose so he could intimidate her, and get a good whiff to see if he could tell where she was. She'd taken a shower last night and this morning, making sure every last scent was gone. He glared harder at realizing all he could smell was soap. "Where have you been?" He demanded. 

Leah looked at him a moment. and wondered what she saw in him. Then she took a deep breath and said, "I imprinted," Leah scoffed at his shocked expression, "Don't look so surprised. Why shouldn't I be able to do that, I'm a shifter just like you, I just happen to be a girl."

He took a moment to school his features, then Leah noticed Emily in the kitchen looking at them curiously, and for the first time since Sam imprinted on Emily she wanted to share something with her cousin, "Well who is the poor sap," Sam said, meaning it as a joke, but it just raised Leah's hackles, she squared her shoulders took a deep breath and said, "Alice Cullen," Sam looked like Leah had just punched him in the mouth. Then the other boys came in, probably looking for breakfast, as Sam said, "You imprinted on a Leech."

Leah growled at him deep in her chest, "Don't call her that."

Sam just growled back, "If it walks like a duck it's a duck Leah, this is impossible, I'll speak with the elders there has to be a way to reverse this."

"Don't bother, at least I won't be bothering you anymore when we're shifted, well I might gor old times sake."

"No, I don't accept this. You're in my pack, and I say no."

"This is our nature, and I'm not yours anymore, Emily is, why are you making it this hard."

"Because she's a leech, our sworn enemy. and if you pick her Leah I'll make sure you never see Seth again."

Shock, fear, and anger rushed through Leah so fast she was dizzy. Then she settled on a deep seated rage, "listen you limp dicked mother-fucker if you so much as sniff at him funny I'll unleash every memory of a faked orgasm I had when we were together, I'm going to spend time with Alice because I itch if I don't, let this go or you'll regret it Sam I mean it." She'd gotten in his space, and she felt her wolf beneath the surface wanting to taste blood as she saw Sam's face turn red with anger and embarrassment. Then Emily was between them telling them to take it outside, but it was too late, Sam had started to shift. Thankfully Leah was faster, and spun Emily out of the way right before Sam imploded into his wolf. Leah's left side was not so lucky. She hissed in pain as the injured side stung she ran to the door, and exploded as Emily had asked. She heard crashes from inside the house as Sam bounded forward. 

'I am your alpha you will submit.' Sam snarled.

AwwLeah whimpered at the alpha's tone. Then she shook her head, and fought the voice, 'Are you crazy, you could have killed Emily,'

'She'd have been fine, now come back into the house,' his tone was calm, but Leah was quaking in fear as she fought the alpha's voice. 

'No!' Sam reared up, and charged at Leah. She did her best to protect her injured left side as She snapped her teeth at Sam's right flank. He yelped in pain. Then he bit down on Leah's scruff, and stood over her growling his thoughts consisted of 'Submit and I'll stop' and 'want blood in my fur'

Leah fought it. Then she reared forward, and bit down on Sam's leg, hard. He was surprised, and he yelped again, releasing Leah in the process. She rolled from under him, still trying to be careful of her right side, and now the bites on the back of her neck. Then she tucked her tail, and ran, if she got to the treaty ine she would be fine. The only thought in her head was that she had to get to Alice, if she got to Alice she would be just fine. She could hear Sam, and the others at her back. Thankfully she was the fastest. ‘Leah wait for me,’ Seth’s thoughts sounded in her mind.

‘No I alpha command you back home Seth.’

Leah snarled, and let loose a few memories of Leah and Sam together, and Leah’s more ‘frustrated’ moments, ‘I warned you Sam, there’s more where that came from call off the pack, and let me go,’ she saw the border up ahead, just a little bit further. Her healing abilities were kicking in due to the adrenaline, but the blood loss was beginning to make her woozy. Then she’d crossed the line into Cullen territory. All the other wolves stopped short. Leah howled goodbye to her brother, and headed to the cullen place. She headed there slowly, hoping that Carlisle could take care of her. She’d reached the house, and her vision was swaying as she reached the door. She raised her left paw, and tried to gently scratch at the door trying not to ruin the finish on the wood. The last thing she saw was Jasper, and she heard him call for Carlisle. Then she promptly lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright another cliffy I know how much you guys love those. I love all the support and comments. Please keep them coming. I hope this wasn’t too violent for any of you, if it is I do apologize i don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable. Also if you’re a fan of Sam I am not so he will continue to be a dick most likely. Please leave kudos and comments and I hope you all are staying safe.


	7. Chapter 7: Raw Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is a little on edge while Leah heals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will have Charlie because I like him, and I’ve already began working on it.

The first thing Leah registered was a blurry sort of pain, and the muffled voice of Carlisle Cullen. Then everything sharpened, and Leah yowled as the pain came into focus, but Carlisle was talking, telling her to focus on him, “Leah, can you understand me blink once for yes, and twice for no.” Leah blinked once, “That’s very good, now can you shift back without further injury to yourself,” again Leah blinked once, and focused on her human shape. First she needed to calm down enough to shift. She was still quaking with pain and fear. Then she felt it. A cold firm hand in Leah’s fur and the smell of jasmine. Alice was there. She shifted back so fast that the pain knocked the air out of her lungs, which were burning. She tried to curl in on herself. That made the pain worse, “You’re doing great Alice, from what I can tell you’re an O positive blood type. That’s good, but will regular blood interfere with your shifter physiology?”

Leah tried to focus on the question, after a moment all the words made sense, “I...don’t...know,” she gasped out, “Alice.”

“I’m right here, Leah who did this to you?”

“S-sam,” then Leah’s eyes fluttered closed, and everything went dark for another moment. When they opened again she saw Alice being restrained by Jasper. Rosalie looked ready to kill something. Then her vision faded to black again. Then there was Seth...in a blindfold...at that point Leah accepted that she was delirious, and decided to let herself be asleep. Except Carlisle insisted she be awake for some reason. Then she felt him stitch together her right side, and apparently relocate her shoulder. Then she couldn’t be awake anymore. 

-()-

The Cullens were angry. Seth was sitting on the couch next to Esme, Emmett had snuck onto the Rez to get him when all the wolves had gone hunting to let off steam. Emily wouldn’t let them back into the house otherwise. They were waiting for Leah to wake up. Carlisle had finished patching up the wolf, and her healing abilities would take care of the rest. There probably won’t even leave scars. They were still pissed. Emmett was pacing the living room with Rosalie watching his every move. With her fists clenched, she wanted to kill something. This shouldn’t be happening to anyone else no one should be...hurt by someone they should have been able to trust. Jasper was growling deep in his chest feeding off of everyone else’s anger. Carlisle came out covered in her blood, “She should be fine. However she can’t be moved. When he bit her neck it came dangerously close to her spine. If they come for her she can’t go yet.”

“Of course not, she isn’t going anywhere she’s under our protection,” Esme said finally in her tone, “you can stay too if you want,” she directed that at Seth who nodded his thanks. Carlisle came to sit next to his wife patting her on the knee. 

Alice was sitting in a chair looking in the direction of the room Leah was in every few minutes. Then she looked at Seth. Jasper was standing behind her leaning on the chair. Then she turned to Seth, “How did this happen?”

“I don’t know, honest. She went over to Sam’s before I got up, I think she was going to talk to him, and then head over here to talk to you, maybe get to know you. If i could take a guess he didn’t take it well.”

“Obviously,” This came from Emmett with a derisive snort. 

“”By the time i figured out something was wrong the whole pack was chasing her down. I followed, but got ordered to go back home. Then I was ordered that I couldn’t see her, but I found a loophole as long as I don’t look at her I should be fine,” he smiled obviously proud of himself for being so clever. 

“Has anyone told Bella or Edward about this?” Esme asked.

“No, and we aren’t going to, they'd come back, and I am not going to be the reason they cut their honeymoon short,” Alice said , doing a quick future check on them both, and all was well. At least on that front. She relaxed ever so slightly, though she was so angry at the mutts. 

Then she heard the doorbell ring. Rosalie got there first. She could smell them on the other side. She yanked it open, barely able to restrain her strength to not RIP it off the hinges, and saw Sam and the rest. He smiled a little, he probably thought it was charming, “May we help you?” Rosalie asked with a perfect eyebrow perfectly arched. 

“We need Seth and Leah to come home. Now.”

Rosalie barred her teeth, “I have killed bears bigger than you little wolf man, now we are not handing them over, Leah cannot be moved after being mauled by you, and Seth is not going unless he wants too, now get. Off. my. Lawn.” she ended the statement with a snarl. Sam glared at the blonde vampire.

“This has nothing to do with you Leech, they’re my pack, now give them back. This violates the treaty.”

“How? We haven’t harmed Leah, you did. Besides, she and Seth are under our protection.”

“Like Hell.”

“Technically Leah’s under Alice’s protection since she is apparently Leah’s soulmate, and you’ll have to pry Seth away from my mother with a crowbar. If anything you’re in violation of the treaty,” Rosalie had gotten a law degree in 1972. She made a mental note to retake the bar exam.

“This is not over,” Sam growled before leaving, taking the rest of the pack with him. 

Then the minute the door was closed her back was pressed against it, and Emmett was kissing her furiously. After a few minutes he pulled back, and Rosalie smiled fuzzily at him, “Not that i’m complaining, but why?”

“That was hot, but why did you stick up for them.”

“I meant what I said, besides you’re fond of them, and whatever my baby wants he gets.”

“Ya darn tootin’,” he said with a chuckle, “so wanna go to our cabin, and maybe play opposing counsel,” Emmett is a few credits short of a law degree.

“Yes please,” they quickly bade everyone farewell, and left.

-()-

Esme and Carmisle looked at each other with mirth and amusement shining in their eyes. Then they heard a whimper From the room where Leah was. Alice had never moved so fast, and neither had Jasper. Alice immediately went to Leah's right side and gingerly picked up her hand. Leah had to sigh happily at the feeling of the cool smoothness of Alice's hand in hers. Leah's eyes opened, and looked over at Alice, "Hey, Alice."

"Leah, I see telling Sam went well," Alice joked weakly. 

Leah huffed out a laugh. Then winced and groaned in pain, "Alice, try not to injure my patient," Carlisle said, coming over to check her vitals. 

"So doc will I live?"

"Most certainly, now how are you feeling anything hurt?"

Leah took a moment to take stock, "Everything," then she looked at the doorway and saw Jasper hovering outside the door with her brother who did indeed have a blindfold on, "what are you doing ya goof," she asked her brother.

"Sam ordered me not to *see* you I found a work around."

"There's my genius," then a searing white hot pain ripped through Leah's left side causing her to jerk and scream. Alice looked at the young woman clearly in pain.

"What is it? Carlilse?"

"It's a nerve ending mending itself," Leah hissed out, calming down as her body finished its repair. Sweat beaded on her forehead. Alice gently wiped it away with the hand that wasn't holding Leah's. 

"Leah I have a few questions about your physiology."

"My people never really got to the science of it doc."

"Well would you mind if I ran some tests on the blood I drew while working on you."

"Sure, whatever er blows your skirt up. Now how do I get up and go to the restroom."

"You can't move a lot, and you'll need some help, would you like one of us to help you, and I think I have a bedpan somewhere," he said looking around, "Though i must say, it was refreshing to put someone back together other than Bella."

"Happy to help doc, but I think I'm good enough to get up," she then proceeded to try, and immediately dropped to the floor, "bedpan you say," Leah gasped out the pain in her neck and side burning, and her vision swam. Then there were cold arms hoisting her up, and she was being placed back into the bed by Alice.

"You are stubborn I see."

"Yup, thanks, now no offense but I think I'll have your dad help me pee in as much privacy as possible. He should be used to it being a doctor and all." 

"Actually if you'd prefer a woman Esme has been a nurse in a few of my private practises."

"Yes please if she doesn't mind."

"Not at all my dear, now all of you out visiting hours are over," all the people filed out of the room, Alice was last and reluctant. 

-()-

That night Alice focused on the heart beat of the shifter in the next room. Her even breathing, lending a bit of relief to the short vampire. She was curled up in Jasper's arms. The familiar feeling of that giving her a bit more relief. She also felt seething hatred for Sam just below the relief of having to people she... cared for safe and sound. She could admit that she cared for Leah. The urge to be near her is nearly as strong as the need to be close to Jasper. 

"You're thinking awfully loud there darlin'," Jasper said running his fingers along her spine. He could feel the swirl of tumultuous emotions in Alice, and he knew she would voice them when she wanted and not a moment before, but he was going to let himself be available for her always, "If it hadn't been for you I would have killed Sam."

"But I was there, and we will protect our own."

"Does Leah count as that?" She felt Jasper stiffen beneath her for a microsecond before relaxing once again.

"Do you want it to be?"

"I don't know i… care for her, but she has no choice but to care for me, and that just doesn't seem fair to anyone. I'll get to know her, and maybe help her find someone else to be with, if not love," that thought brought Alice no joy,it seemed to be the only way she didn't feel that way about Leah, but the thought 9f anyone else touching her made Alice decidedly uncomfortable. She took in a deep unnecessary breath, taking in Leah's scent and settled further into Jasper's arms for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy this no cliffy this time. Thought I'd cut you guys a break. Please read and let me know what you think I value your opinions.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Back Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they call in Charlie for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I did a little bit of research into the laws governing the Quileute tribe, so I know Charlie wouldn’t have jurisdiction. I’ll probably do more research as time goes on if I delve more into Leah’s culture, because I want to be respectful. The Quileute website is very informative, and neat I highly recommend looking at it. I hope you enjoy this installment there is more to come. Pease Read and review.

The next day Leah was one hundred percent. For which she was thankful, she really liked going to the bathroom by herself. She sat up slowly after waking up, and other than a small twinge in her left side there was nothing. She then slowly stood up. Then she took a step, and another. She felt pretty good. Also hungry. She went down to the kitchen, and saw Esme and Alice making eggs. Alice looked up first. She looked shocked a moment, then she looked determined with her hands on her hips, and an arched eyebrow, “What do you think you’re doing Leah Clearwater.”

“Following my nose,” Leah said like she was stating the obvious. 

“You had several broken parts not even twenty-four hours ago, and now you’re standing,” she said with a small growl of frustration, “Did you at least check with Carlisle?”

Leah just shrugged, “No I feel fine, really I peed by myself and everything, now those eggs look good.”

“Fine, here,” then she pushed a plate towards Leah, who immediately shoveled a forkful of eggs into her mouth. She regretted it immediately. The eggs were rubbery, and bland. Then she looked at Alice’s hopeful face, and since that was her soul mate, and Leah would rather impale herself than disappoint her she said, “Mmmm, these are delicious,” as she made a mental note to cook for herself tomorrow. Then she stopped short, tomorrow. She was well enough to go home, but she couldn’t, and what was to keep Sam from putting her into traction yet again. She swallowed the eggs as she heard Alice say:

“Oh good, I hear Seth,” and sure enough the young wolf sat on the stool next to Leah, blindfold firmly in place. 

“Do I smell eggs?” he asked with a small smile, nudging Leah with his shoulder, “Sis what are you doing out of bed?”

“Accelerated healing bro. Now I have a favor. I know I don't have a right to ask, but I can’t go back to the rez, so can I stay here until I can find a job and an apartment?”

“Of course, Carlisle and I discussed it last night, you and Seth can stay as long as you need. Though I have to ask what you intend to do about the rest of your belongings.”

“I’m not sure, I guess I could go there when Sam isn’t, but he rarely leaves.”

“We could call Charlie, he is a police officer.”

“He’s the sheriff of Forks; he doesn’t have jurisdiction,” Leah pointed out, “Plus is that a good idea I mean you all are about to turn his daughter,” the other vampires in the room looked a little sheepish.

“Yeah but him and mom are friends. We can tell him a human version, Sam won’t try anything as long as there is a civilian at home,” Seth said, and maybe I can get him to alpha order, so I don’t have to walk around like Matt Murdock for half my life.”

“That’s a good idea. I just wish one of us could go with you. I mean Charlie is great, but if Sam loses control you’re screwed, and Bella will not appreciate us getting her father hurt,” Esme says watching Seth suffer through his own eggs. He was smiling weakly in Esme’s general direction, and throwing a thumbs up in her direction.

“I wish we could bring some extra padding too, but that would be breaking the treaty, which would make everyone fair game, and I’m not going to risk you Alice.”

“Well we can at least accompany you to Charlie's. We need to pick up a few things for Bella anyway,” Alice said, staunchly ignoring the pang that went through her chest at her statement.

“Why can’t you go to the elders or council or whatever it is, and make him heel. I mean he assaulted you for heaven's sake," Rosalie said walking into the kitchen and looking at the two shifters, and ruffling Seth’s hair. 

Leah was surprised, it hadn’t been an assault...had it, “No he didn’t assault me, it was a fight, and I did say some not kind things.”

“Did you provoke the violence with violence?”

"Well no but I did insult him, and he's never been good at handling his temper."

Everyone stopped and looked at her a moment, "Has he ever attacked you before," Alice said Gripping the marble counter very carefully.

"No, he was never violent. Not really."

"What do you mean 'not really'?" Rosalie growled, and Emmett came into the room. Seth took her hand. 

"Well I mean he would throw tantrums sometimes, but he didn't hit me or anything."

"He just sounds super," Rosalie said with Sarcasm, and an eye roll, “But what about what I said about the council.”

“Yeah Le, mom is a part of it because of dad.”

“Maybe we can ask her when we get there.”

"We should go to Charlie's, see if we Can get him to help us. Since he likes me I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

-()-

Charlie had been cleaning his gun when he heard a knock on his door. He got up, and answered the door honestly surprised that it was Alice with...Leah, “Well hey girls how can I help you?”

“Hey Charlie can we come in,” Alice said with a smile, “Now Bella called me and asked if we could grab some stuff for her, and Leah needs to ask you something.”

“Sure thing, come on in.”

They went inside, and sat on his couch, and listened to the patter of the rain. Before Alice looked at Leah, hoping she would say something, “Would you like to come with me to see my mom, you’re friends right I mean Sam said you were um friends.”

Charlie looked a little surprised for a moment before he cleared his throat, “Uh yea we are, but I heard you left town for a while, and now you need me to come with you to see your mom. Why don’t you tell me what really is going on ladies.”

“Sam attacked her,” Alice said. Charlie looked at Leah and anger flashed in his eyes.

“Alice,” Leah hissed just as Charlie says, “Oh did he now.”

Then he took a deep breath, “Well I know I don’t have jurisdiction on the Rez, but I could shoot him for you, or get you a restraining order.”

“Um no thanks, but he won’t come around if you’re with me, and I need to get my stuff, I’m not going to be welcome back...So i need my stuff, and hopefully explain it to my mom. Maybe get her to talk to Sam.”

“Yeah get him to chill,” Alice said under her breath. 

“Sure kiddo, I’ll be glad to come with you, we can even take the cruiser and make that asshole nervous.”

“Thanks Charlie,” Leah said, grateful to the man in front of her. He smiled softly at her, and truly he was happy to help. He liked Sue, and Leah seemed like a nice person, and he had never liked Sam, the kid seemed too big for his britches.

-()-

They were in the car about to pull up to the reservation, “So...you want to use the siren,” Charlie joked.

“No thanks,” Leah said with a small snicker, “Any time; kiddo.”

Then they pulled in front of Leah’s house, and Sue came out to greet them. She looked a little confused at the fact that her daughter was with the man she had sort of been going out with. 

“Sweetie,” she asked, but Leah, who had, had a rough 36 hours, just really wanted to hug her mom. She wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman, and squeezed as hard as she dared, and then sagged into the familiarness of her mother. Sue hugged her daughter just as tightly, she was not sure why her daughter was so upset, but she was going to find out.

“Come on you two lets go into the house.”

After leading them into the house Leah says, “Mom can you help me with something in my room.”

“Sure, Charlie, make yourself at home.”

They walked away to the back of the house, and she closed her door once both her and her mother were inside, “I need your help to pack, I’m pretty sure I’ve been banished, but I need you to get Sam to take the ALpha Order off of Seth because he’s at the Cullens, and can’t look at me until you can’t.”

“What happened yesterday?”

“Sam didn’t take my news very well. Lets just leave it at that please. I’m going to stay with the Cullens for a bit until I can find a job, and an apartment.”

“That’s unnecessary, let me just take it up with the elders, or talk to Sam myself-”

“No,” Leah cut her off, stopping her frantic shoving of clothing into a duffel, “You can’t tell Sam I’m here right now. I don’t think my ribs can take it,” she muttered the last bit under breath, but Sue heard it.

“”What do you mean by that?”

“I mean he went berserk, and nearly killed me and Emily.” 

“H-he did,” her mother sounded so surprised.

“Yea he did,” then it finally sank in, “and that was not my fault.”

“Of course not, I’ll call a meeting today, and there will be consequences, I promise.”

“Thanks mom, but until I know for sure i’m going to stay with the Cullens,” with that she zipped up the duffel, and pulled out another, her mother went over to her closet, and began to help her.

“So you and Alice are going to give it a go since you’re staying with them and everything,” Sue asked tentatively.

“Nope, she is still with Jasper, who isn’t so bad once you get to know them,” they finished with the other duffel.

“That’s most of my clothing. I’ll come back for the rest of my stuff later, thanks mom I’ll call you tomorrow, and you can tell me how the council meeting goes.”

“I will baby I’ll fix this I promise.”

“At this point I just want him to unapha Seth, I’m done with his bullshit.”

“Alright, now I’m going to say hello to Charlie, if you need to grab anything else, and need help let me know.”

“Thanks mom,” After her mom left she got a few other personal items, like her stuffed animal, Mr. Wiggles, who is a donkey, and a few other things. Then she wandered out to the front of the house. Where her mom was being held by Charlie swan in a less than platonic fashion, “Mom?”

“Oh um, honey, we were going to tell you about this, it’s just, with your dad being gone, and everything. I didn’t think you’d take it well.”

Her mom looked nervous, and Leah took a moment to just think. She loves her dad, but he is gone, and that is mostly her fault. She could not begrudge her mom this, she just said, “Yay Bella’s going to be my step sister,” in the most sarcastic way possible. Then added, “Does Seth know?”

“No, we’ll tell him in our own time.”

“You got it mom. Charlie I hate to break this up, but we need to go.”

“Sure thing Leah. Babe I’ll see you later,” then they walked out of the house.

-()-

On the way back to Charlie’s place, where Alice said she would wait for Leah, Charlie said, “You know Newton’s Sporting goods is hiring since Bella and Mike had to quit.”

“Really, that’s great, thanks Charlie,” his cheeks tinged pink.

“Well, you know. Hey listen kiddo, I just wanted you to know I like your mom, and my intentions are completely honorable.”

“Sherriff I don’t think you have a dishonorable bone in your body, but if you hurt my mom, I’ll probably rip you to pieces.”

He huffed out a laugh as they pulled up to the house. They walked in, and saw Alice leaning against the counter staring off into space bankly before making a self satisfied noise, and seeing them walk in.

“Good you’re back I’ve gotten the things Bella wanted, and we’ll just go put your bags in the car.”

After everything was loaded into Alice’s maserati, they set off for the Cullen house, and all the anxiety from the day bled out of Leah as she said, “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright here’s the next chapter. Alice drags Leah shopping in the next one probably. Hope you like it please comment and Kudos let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9: Olive is Offending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So a little bit of timeline if you were wondering it has been a week since the wedding, and Breaking Dawn will come into play here, and in the next chapter Alice, Jasper, and Leah will have a talk about stuff.

“Do you own anything that isn’t plaid?” Alice asked as she helped Leah put away her clothing. The Cullens had given her her own guestroom, and a dresser with a bed, Leah had been touched.

The shifter snorted derisively, “Why, is my plaid offending you?”

“I’m not sure yet,” she said holding up a plaid flannel that was four different shades of olive green, “Yes now I’m sure, we’re going shopping,” then she wandered to the door and shouted, “Rosalie grab your purse we’re going to the mall.”

“No, we're not Rosalie, drop your purse. Plus we don’t need to yell you guys have super hearing, and so do I. Also I have no money, so I’m just going to have to keep offending you with my hideous clothing.”

“I control the stock market, we’re loaded, let me buy you one skirt at least,” She looked so hopeful, and the part of Leah that would be tied to Alice for all eternity took over her entire brain for a moment.

“Rosalie grab your purse,” Leah said with a sigh, “One skirt, but just so you know I’m not a fan of skirts.”

“It doesn’t have to be a skirt, what about a sensible blouse for a job interview, I know you said you wanted to find one.”

“Mike’s Sporting Goods, their uniform is plaid,” She couldn’t help but tease, the pout on Alice’s face was adorable.

“You are going to be endlessly frustrating.”

“You know it,” Leah knew she was flirting, and knew that it was probably a bad idea, but she just couldn’t seem to help it.

“Well, fine I'll buy you a new plaid shirt.”

"Would this shirt perhaps be a pastel,"

Alice had the nerve to seem innocent when she said, "I don't know what you mean."

"Are we going or not ladies, because mom wants to go too."

"We're coming." Alice said, not looking away from Leah.

-()-

The first store they go to looks like the easter bunny threw up on all the clothing there was so much pastel. Leah tried to turn right back around, and find a primary color. Alice gently grabbed her arm, “Oh no you don’t you said I could buy you a plaid shirt.”

“I said no such thing.”

“Well I am anyway. Now c’mon,” Alice said dragging Leah along with her, and Rosalie snickering all the way. 

The third shop they went into had rows and rows of jeans. The woman behind the counter was looking at them, and did a double take. Then she smiled a slow lazy smile, and sauntered up to Leah, “Hello there how can I help you today.”

Leah already felt rumpled from trying on clothes, she’s never enjoyed this particular aspect of being a girl. Much to her aunt’s annoyance, “Um I guess I’m looking for jeans,” Leah answered looking at Alice, who was grinning madly. Then she looked at the sales woman who looked...disappointed, does your girlfriend know which kind of jeans you prefer. Rosalie could be heard guffawing in the back of the store.

“Oh she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Really,” the woman said, “Well let me show you some jeans that I think would make you look fantastic,” then the woman led Leah away from Alice, “I’m Bree by the way.”

“Leah,” who realized this gorgeous woman was flirting with her, and Leah was not unopposed to it, maybe. Then she looked over at Alice, she was glaring at the woman leading Leah around the shop. 

Rosalie then noticed that her sister was being awfully quiet, and looked up at the girl obviously flirting with Leah, who was tentatively flirting back. Alice was watching them with something that looked an awful lot like jealousy. That was interesting, “So these jeans would make you look great.”

“You don’t get to be jealous,” Rosalie whispered furiously. Dragging Alice to the entrance, Leah and Bree were in the back of the store.

“I know that, intellectually I know that, but there’s something in me that wants her to be mine...mine and Jasper’s.”

“Then you should talk to Jasper, and tell her that. Before that woman u-hauls her.”

“We don’t even know each other, not really I just know that biology, or fate or something wants us to be together.”

“Then get to know her, and let her know you.”

-()- 

Alice shops til she drops, and then shops a little more, and Leah is annoyed. Also a bit hungry, which Rosalie seems to notice, "Alice I can hear her stomach rumbling, we're going to have to take a break."

"I guess so, but I'm determined to find Leah a blouse," Alice had already bought her three shirts, and two pairs of jeans, and a skirt. She had to admit she had good taste in clothing even if the colors aren't really to her taste. She felt drained, and if she had to take off her pants one more time she might have screamed.

She decides to get some pizza, "So garlic doesn't harm you."

"Nope, now while you eat I need to pick something up from Victoria's secret," Alice said, and Leah felt her face burn. Alice looked at her hungrily for a moment, before shaking her head, and leaving to get her purchases.

Now left alone with Rosalie she realized that she didn't smell anymore either. In fact none of the cullens smelled bad anymore. They all smelled decent. Jasper smelled like honeysuckle and gunpowder, for example. She was glad.

"You don't smell like a wet dog anymore," Rosalie commented as if reading Leah's mind.

"Probably my biology's way of helping me seem more agreeable to Alice," Leah mumbled around her pizza.

"So do you have a long term plan," Rosalie said.

"Get a job, and an apartment, maybe a cat. I might call Bree. She gave me her number.”

"I'll bet especially since I saw Bree wanting to do you in the dressing room,” she took a moment to take in Leah’s blush, “You're going to live as long as Alice does, have you given much thought to that? To eternity."

Leah thought for a moment her thoughts swirling as she thought she had for a moment when she was in Canada, "Yes I have thought about it. I try not to dwell." 

"You might want to start. We're leaving when Bella and Edward get back. We have too. I don't know where we're going yet I don't think we're welcome in Alaska anymore, especially if we brought you, and Alice may not be in love with you but she does care."

"Can't I just stay here. I mean I want to be with my family while they're alive."

"Seth can come with us if he wants. He is adorable."

"Please tell him that he has a huge crush on you."

"I know he won't look me in the eye, it's always my shoulder or the wall behind my head, which is so very respectfully adorable." Rosalie said looking utterly amused, "You know he doesn't smell like a wet dog anymore either. He actually smells like chocolate."

"I think it's because he's afraid he'll imprint on you, and be in the same boat as me. However if you eat my brother I'll kill you, I don't care that it will upset Alice."

"Don't worry, the only people I kill are people like your ex," she said with a wicked grin. That Leah shared with her. After that they turned to less dramatic topics while Leah ate her pizza. Esme was looking for some clothing for Seth at Macy's. 

Then Alice came back with a small pink bag, and Leah's face was burning once again, and bright red. She was burning with curiosity, and she felt sick because of it, it was none of her business what Alice bought at Victoria's secret. However she couldn't stop staring at the tiny pink bag until Esme came up and plopped her bags next to it, blocking it from view. Leah looked over at Rosalie who was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Leah growled at her. 

Both women looked at Leah and Rosalie with curiosity. 

-()-

Jasper soaked up the soothing...chillness that was Seth clearwater, and the joy that poured out of Emmett as they played video games. His father had gone to work, there had apparently been an emergency. He had recently fed, which was good because Leah was starting to smell too appetizing. He then heard the girls pull up, and he felt burning embarrassment, and triumphant exuberance as they spilled into the house, “Boys!” Alice exclaimed, “We were very successful.”

“Yup it was super fun,” Leah said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Jasper chuckled, “You learned your lesson little lady about shopping with these formidable creatures.”

“I think you forget I was kidnapped, I had no choice, but to try on every pastel blouse in the tristate area.”

“I’m offended,” Alice said with a pout.

“Aww that is so cute, Jasper isn’t that cute,” Leah said, and then realized what she said. She took a step back, and made a mental note to call Bree. then she noticed Seth, “Hey buddy, no blindfold?”

“Nope mom texted the council wants to talk to you, and in the meantime Sam is in the dog house for wedging between you and an imprint, or at least trying to.” 

Leah felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she thought about her mother helping get Sam off her back. Things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments, and kudos.


	10. Chapter 10: Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Leah have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A:N: here's the next chapter. Please r and r

Jasper felt jealousy waft off his wife in waves as she listened in on Leah's conversation with Bree, they were making a date for Saturday, as soon as Leah had hung up Alice got up, and sped to Leah’s room, Jasper tried, and failed to squash his own jealousy. Though he had to admit he was not as jealous as he thought he would be.

“My favorite color is blue,” Alice said startling Leah. then she continued, “we don’t know each other, and I’d like to rectify that, so what’s your favorite color?”

“Orange,” Leah watched Alice with wide eyes as she perched on the edge of the bed, “Um do you like to watch tv?”

“Sometimes, though seeing the future can take the fun out of it sometimes.”

“I can imagine, How is Lost going to end?”

“They’re dead already,” Alice answered with a shrug.

“I knew it,” Leah said mostly to herself. Alice grinned at Leah's triumphant expression. She felt fondness, and it soothed the anger she felt at the fact that she had a date Saturday, until she said, "So you can see the future will my date go well on Saturday."

For one wicked moment Alice thinks about lying, telling Leah that the date would be horrible. and that she should stay home with Alice and Jasper. 

Instead she took a deep breath and said, "For some reason I can't see the pack, and that includes you. That's Why this is so nerve wracking. I don't know what you're gonna do or what's going to happen. I just know that you and I are linked, forever according to Rosalie, and as maddening as that is it's also exciting."

Leah just looked at her a moment, "So….what does that mean because if you don't want me to go on that date I'll be compelled not too, but that isn't fair."

"I know that which is why I haven't, but that doesn't mean I don't want to." 

"Does that mean a part of you wants me?" Leah asked, studying Alice's face. She looked cagey, and confused for a moment.

Then she breathed, "Yes," then she took an unneeded breath, "but I don't know how to feel about that, so I'll help you with Bree. Now what do you think the elders want to speak with you about," Alice said, changing the subject, and Leah let her because staying on that topic would have just confused the both of them. 

“Not sure they probably want me to come back to the reservation, and make nice with Sam.”

“Will you?”

“If he doesn’t cause problems for me then I don’t see why we all just can’t get along.”

“That’s good, what are you going to wear to your job interview later today?” Alice got up, and bounced over to the closet.

“I’m not sure what do you think,” Leah asked, wanting to know her opinion, and she was pretty sure the imprint had only thirty percent to do with that decision.

She came over to the bed holding the pastel plaid shirt and one of the pair of jeans that she had bought her, “Now go take a shower.”

“Huh, your interview is in an hour, it’s going to take about thirty minutes for you to get ready, and I know you were going to shower before doing anything professional, correct.”

“Well yeah, but-”

“But nothing, your outfit will be completely put together down to the socks by the time you get out of the shower, scoot.”

Leah had no choice, but to get up because Alice had begun to nudge her in the direction of the bathroom. She kept her shower quick, though it is hard because the Cullens have a perfect shower. The water pressure and temperature pouring over her body feel heavenly, and she makes a mental note to take a longer shower tomorrow. She hadn’t had a chance to take a long shower here yet. She listened for the people in the house, and realized they were downstairs. She trotted quickly over to her designated bedroom wrapped tightly in a towel. When she saw Alice still in her room she yelped. Alice spun around, adn saw Leah wrapped in a towel, and guped, audibly, “Well I see that went well, here’s your outfit I hope you like it good luck,” then she reached up on her tip toes and kissed Leah’s cheek. She had to bite her lip to keep from groaning when the scent of her blood flooded her lungs because she was blushing. 

“Thank you,” Leah whispered as Alice left the room. 

-()-

That night after becoming gainfully employed, she starts monday, Leah bundled up into bed, and felt….settled for the first time since she imprinted on Alice, though she had a date tomorrow, and she was meeting the council tomorrow as well, she was employed, and her and the woman she had imprinted on didn’t hate each other. Things were going all right. Then she dreamed of Alice. Again. It wasn't anything concrete Just the feel of cool hands caressing her skin, and lips pressed into her throat. She woke up with a gasp and ruined panties. She groaned in frustration. She tried to take a deep breath to calm her racing heart. That didn't help because Jasmine with a hint of something else filled Leah's lungs, and she whimpered in loneliness and she pulsed between her legs. A restlessness made her want to chase her tail. She rolled out of bed, and took off her clothing before opening the window and ….jumping.

The dirt felt amazing beneath her paws, and there was a light drizzle that dampened her fur, and cooling her off. She didn't hear anyone's thoughts with relief. She took off running. She wasn't actually going to chase her tail. Maybe she'd do a few laps around the property. Then she heard a heavy thud from the house. One of them decided to follow, "Hey tiny gray," it was Emmett.

Leah barked in acknowledgment, and kept running. 

"Wanna race?" He asked, "Come on to the treaty line and back."

Leah thought for a moment before nodding her head, and pushing herself faster. She heard an indignant 'hey'. Her heart was pounding and her legs were starting to burn a little. She ran faster, and Emmett was right on her heels. They made it to the treaty line. Leah turned right back around. Emmett did a backflip to turn around. Leah grumbled and shook her head at his antics. She felt light, and calmer as they headed back towards the house. She liked Emmett. He was kind. They were all kind, and not what she expected. They made it back to the house. Leah a few seconds sooner than Emmett. Leah just fell over huffing, and panting slightly. 

"Whoo man you are fast." Emmett said sitting on the grass next to Leah, "Rosie set some clothing on the rock when you're ready to shift back. Leah whined in acknowledgement. They stayed silent for a moment just enjoying the moonlight and the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so I know it's been two days I just had to get my thoughts together. Here's the next chapter. The date and council meeting will be next. I hope you enjoy and please comment and kudos.


	11. Chapter 11: Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah's date and Council meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright wow I love all of your comments and suggestions please keep them coming they give me life. Phew this was a long one, and I hope you all enjoy.

Leah sat stiffly in her mother's kitchen with the rest of the council surrounding her and Sam, who sat on the other side of the table. The pack sat outside, Seth included.

"We are gathered here to discuss the issues brought forth by Sue Clearwater regarding her daughter, Leah Clearwater, and the incident with the pack alpha Sam Uley," Billy began, "Leah please recount the incident."

"I told Sam that I had imprinted, and he didn't take it well, he attacked me, with his imprint between us," honesty is the best policy Leah thought as she fidgeted in her chair. She glanced up, and saw the muscle in Sam's jaw tick as he ground his teeth, and his face was turning red. 

"I see, Sam, what say you?"

"She disappeared for nearly a week, and neglected her pack. Then she comes back to say she imprinted on a leech, and then she challenged me," Sam ground out.

"Bullshit, you threatened Seth," Leah said nearly snarling. She gripped her mother's old table so hard she heard the wood creak.

"Silence this meeting is to get to the bottom of the fight, and then decide how the pack should proceed. Not start a new argument."

"She still isn't doing any perimeter runs. She has been holed up at the leeches compound worrying all of us."

"Really if you're so worried about me why haven't you had any of the boys check on me or at least Seth he's been with me most days until school goes back," Leah countered.

"How do you respond, Alpha Uley."

"I couldn't risk any more of the pack for two traitors," was his answer, Leah just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever I'll do perimeter checks if you want, as long as it's at night or my days off. I'll give you my schedule each week, and I'm not running with you, I'll run with anyone else though."

"Days off?"

"I got a job, I'm going to get a place in town."

"Packmates stay on the reservation," Sam said, gripping the table. 

"I haven't been on the rez for days, and dear god the world didn't end, I can't stay here, and drive myself crazy. If you wanna talk you can tell me when I perimeter run."

"Doesn't matter I want you here."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because if you're here I know you're not divulging pack secrets to the leeches."

"What secrets, Emily's muffin recipe, you've lost it I hope Jacob comes back, pulls the stick out of his ass and beats you with it, I'm not staying here. I have to go with them when the Cullens leave anyway because I can't be too far from Alide or I start to itch, and I feel queasy. Also can we address that you alpha ordered my brother not to see me because I insulted your precious manhood."

Sam snarled and stood up tipping his chair backwards, "Jacob is gone he was weak. You will do as I say as your alpha I order you to return to the Reservation, Seth too, and you will not be near your imprint let's see how long you can last."

Leah felt hollow and cold as she stared up at him from her chair. She felt glued to the chair, and tears sting her eyes. Sam just looked smug. Then they heard Billy say in a hard voice, "Lift those orders now, pup, you do not get to use your authority to make people bend to your whims. Leah you may move away from the reservation if that is your wish, and your patrols will be with Seth only, I think that is best for Pack cohesion, everyone agree?" The rest of the council nodded their heads, and Leah felt a staggering sense of relief. She looked over at Sam who muttered the retraction of his orders. He was quivering slightly, and she hoped he was not going home like this to Emily. Maybe she would stop by her house tomorrow to check on her. Tell her how her date went. She missed Emily, they'd been best friends back in the day. 

"Also given Leah's story you need to shift away from the Reservation and calm down before you can go home to Emily," Sue said, not letting her niece potentially be injured again, "you are dismissed." 

Sam shot out of the door like his tail was on fire. Leah watched him take off in the direction of the woods before shifting. Then her mother filled the seat, “You are always welcomed here you know that this is your home, these are your people,” she reached across the table and pulled both of Leah’s hands into hers. 

“”You and Seth, and maybe Jake, but the rest of the pack….I think they kept me around because I had no choice. However I did make a real nuisance of myself if I actually tried, maybe they could like me, but I just don’t care. Besides, I'll probably have to leave with the cullens in a few weeks anyway.”

“What, why?” Sue said looking stricken she pulled her hands away. 

Leah felt guilty, but knew her mom needed to hear this, “They’re leaving after Bella and Edward get back, they don’t have a choice. I have to go with them. We don’t know the long term effects of separation between the shifter, and the person they imprinted on, and unless I give Carlisle carte blanche to experiment on Alice and I there’s no way to know. I’ll visit. They seem to be loaded, and Alice already offered to double whatever money I have saved up. I just need to go with them. I can’t live without her. Though that doesn’t seem to be mutual, but I promise to send you a postcard when we settle in a place."

"Why are they leaving though this will devastate Charlie."

"Mom, Bella is going to come back as a vampire. They're probably going to tell Charlie that Bella died in an accident, and then they will move citing grief as the reason" for the sudden move.”

“Charlie will never buy that,” Sue said, pulling away from Leah.

“It’ll be too late anyway. There’s nothing we can do, it’s Bella’s decision.”

“I know, i guess i just didn’t realize the far reaching consequences of her decision. Can I get you coffee, while we talk?” she needed to do something other than worry about Bella.

“Actually I need to get giong I have a date tonight.”

“I thought you and ALice weren’t-”

“We’re not, this is a girl I met. Her name is Bree, and I have to meet her in Port Angeles tonight.”

“Oh I see, well have fun, and please come visit soon, and tell your brother to come home.”

“I will mom, and we will talk more about this Bella thing, but I have to go before Alice pulls out my entire outfit.”

Her mother chuckled as they both stood up, and hugged each other tightly.

-()-

“How did it go,” Alice said looking up from her book. She was sitting on the couch with her head on Jasper’s lap. He had his hand in her hair, and a book in the other hand.

“Well, they got Sam to heel, and now I’m going to shower and get ready for my date.”

“Why it's not until later tonight?” Alice said looking at her curiously, knowing exactly what would look good on the woman, and planned to set out the outfit while she was in the shower. While fighting the urge to listen in on her while in said shower.

“Well I gotta catch the bus because it’s in Port Angeles, and I don’t have a car,” Leah explained, very confused by the incredulous looks the vampires were giving her. 

“Darlin’ borrow one of ours,” Jasper said, smirking a little at the woman’s wide eyed look. 

“That’s not necessary,” Leah said she would never be able to pay for it if she wrecked one of their cars.

The vampires looked at one another then the woman who was refusing transportation, "Alice, baby, go pick out her outfit, while we have a bit of a chat. I know you want to pick her clothes for tonight."

"Alice that isn-" Alice was gone, "She really doesn't have to do that."

"I haven't dressed myself since 1941. I walked out in something with tassels and made of burlap, since then she has picked out every stitch that goes on my body."

Leah snorted, "But I have halfway decent taste."

Jasper shrugged, "It makes her happy, and isn't that the goal of our existence. Anyway, please take a car, or a motorcycle, impress this girl. Then come home and tell us about it because it will make her happy."

"Fine, but I'm buying my own car at some point."

"Of course. Now go on go get ready," then he returned his attention to his book smirking all the while. He liked the shifters stubbornly wanting to make her way in the world. Watching her and Alice butt heads is going to be interesting.

She took her time in the shower this time. Let the perfectness of the water. She hoped this went well, even if Bree and her weren't soulmates maybe she could have fun; plus it has been awhile since she'd had some naked fun.

She entered her bedroom, which was empty this time. Her black slacks and button down was on the bed waiting for her. She dressed quickly, and as she stood in front of the window she had to admit she looked good. The dark color made her eyes seem brighter, and her hair, which needed a trim, seem sleeker. She pulled it in a low ponytail, and slid on her nice flip flops, and jogged down the stairs. Alice and Jasper were in the same position they were in earlier, "Happy ya tiny control freak," Leah joked, turning slowly for them both.

"Yes very, please have fun," Alice said with a smugness in her tone, and a hunger in her eyes that Leah staunchly ignored.

-()-

The date was going well. They went to an Italian place, and Leah was enjoying herself. Bree was witty and smart. She also thought Leah was funny if her laughter was any indication. Leah liked her. There was one tiny problem every time Bree brushed Leah's arm, or placed her hand on Leah's own, her skin would crawl, and the urge to push her away grew as the night wore on, as did her bitter disappointment. The end of the night drew closer, and Leah's relief was palpable. Bree seemed to notice, "We're not going out again are we?" Her smile was gentle and understanding, and Leah hated it, she had really wanted this to work. 

"I'm sorry, if it makes you feel better I think you're great I just have a lot going on right now."

"Ah the old 'it's not you its me' well I think you're pretty amazing too," then she reached up and kissed the corner of Leah's mouth, "You have a nice night," then she walked to her car.

Leah snarled in frustration as she stomped over to her car. She couldn't believe this. She turned the car on, and aggressively pulled out of the lot wishing she'd taken the bike now because she could go even faster, but the mustang would do, she supposed. She wanted to be near Alice, and a part of her hated that. However the part that hated it begrudgingly respected the fact that she would always want Alice. 

She arrived at the house in record time. When she opened the door her thoughts were spiraling, and the implications of tonight were just starting to sink in. culminating in Leah’s slightly panicked state. Emmett takes one look at her, and simply says, “They’re upstairs.”

She takes them two at a time. 

When she reaches their room the door is thankfully opened, “Leah how’d it go?” Alice said sitting up, and turning off the TV.

“Not great,” then she let out a slightly hysterical cackle. The two vampires look at one another, and then Jasper gets up, and motions for Leah to take his spot. She was too tired to think of a reason not too. The minute her skin came into contact with Alice’s cool skin her thoughts quietened slightly. 

“May I?” Jasper asked, gesturing to Leah’s other side. She nodded mutely.

“The date was going so well we had lots of stuff in common, and we’re both attractive, but everytime she would so much as brush against me I would want to throw up. I’m never having sex again,” then she threw herself back onto their comfy king sized bed. She then groaned deep in her throat, “I’m just so tired, and I know you don’t feel the same as me, but do you think I could sleep in here tonight, I don’t want to be alone. I won’t ever ask again. At least this century. It's just the loneliness that eats at you after a while.”

Alice looks over at Jasper, who nods in acceptance, and moves to leave, “Wait, you don’t have to go. I know you too are a package deal. I’m not going to kick you out of your own bed, I just need to sleep.”

“Alright darlin’ Ill stay then.”

“But you’re not sleeping in that, you’ll be uncomfortable,” she was gone and back in less than a blink, and in her hands she had a soft cotton shirt, and an old pair of boxers, “Go change and come back we’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright the next chapter will be a visit with Emily, and her first day of work. Soon Breaking Dawn will factor into this, and Bella and Edward will come back. I'm going to have to reread breaking dawn, or at least skim it to refresh my memory. Anyhoo hope you enjoy yourselves r and r.


	12. Chapter 12: Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah begins her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright so I have never been in a polyamorous relationship, which is what this will eventually be. I want to be respectful, so I did a bit of research into this I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the ones to follow, and as always thanks for reading.

The next morning Leah woke up holding Alice to her tightly with her head on her chest, and her leg thrown over Alice’s much shorter ones, “Did you sleep well?” Alice asked looking down at Leah, who had in fact slept more soundly than she had since since she imprinted. For one she wasn’t extremely overheated because of her wolf physiology. She also felt the coolness of Jasper on her other side, “Yup,” Leah sat up and stretched her arms over her head. Alice and Jasper were watching her carefully. 

“What are your plans for today?” Jasper asked as he watched her pull down her shirt. 

“I was thinking about calling my cousin and hanging out with her for a while, we haven’t really talked since we were best friends until Sam imprinted on her it would be nice to see her, now that my rage at her is pretty much gone.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” this came from Alice who looked uncomfortable, her eyes were dark, and she knew she would have to hunt today if she wanted to be around Leah at all today and tomorrow. Her eyes met Jasper, and knew the same applied to him. She was relieved they could hunt together, and maybe get some other ….frustrations out as well. Leah looked over atg them. 

“Thank you. Last night I needed you, and you were both very generous.”

“Of course,” Alice said reaching over and lacing her fingers together. 

“You can ask again, it was nice being warm for a little while,” Jasper said. 

“Um thanks I might. I’m going to go call Emily.” She got up, and walked away trying to remain casual.

Both the vampires watched the shifter as she walked away. Her hips sauntered slightly as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her scent hung in the air. It was like sunshine and soap. 

“We should go for a hunt,” Jasper grunted out. For the first time in their long relationship they both wanted someone else. Alice nodded, and held out her hand for him to take.

-()-

Leah arrived at Emily’s place at around ten. It was one of the rare sunny days in Forks. She thought of Alice and Jasper hunting in glorious sparkliness. She smirked as she entered Emily’s kitchen. “Hey sweetie,” Emily said, pulling her cousin into a tight hug. The familiarity of it brought a wave of nostalgia right to Leah’s heart. "So how have you been really?" 

Leah shrugged, and took the time to look over her cousin, "I'm alright, how bout you Sam behaving himself." 

"Oh he treats me fine, but what about you, your mom said you had a date?"

"Yeah, didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"Didn't click no big deal," Leah lied. She didn't want to burden Emily with her shit.

"And Alice, what are they like, the leeches."

"Please don't call them that."

"My bad. What are the in-laws like?" She teased.

"She doesn't want me, and it's killing me," it was a relief to admit that outloud. 

"Oh honey," Emily said, pulling her into a hug Leah pulled her closer, and simply let herself be comforted for a moment. What Emily pulled back she sniffled a little, just realizing she had been crying a little, “Let me get you some tea, and I just made muffins if you’re hungry.”

“Are you sure she isn’t interested?” Emily asked, setting down her ginormous muffins, and a tea kettle.

“Pretty sure she’s into her husband,” She knew a part of Alice was interested, but she was not about to break up a marriage.

“Sam pursued me, I didn’t want to date him at first because I knew it would have hurt you, but I felt so drawn to him, that when I tried to stay away from him I did feel….sad almost. I don’t know it’s hard to explain, but I just knew I had to give him a shot. Maybe you should talk to her.

“Now enough about our love lives, what have you been up to?”

“I’ve been doing online courses to finish my degree, I want to teach at the school, kindergarten.”

“That’s awesome, maybe I could do that, I really don’t have a lot of hobbies.”

“You liked to draw you used to do that all the time.”

“Yeah, but I was never very serious.”

“Shame you were good, you were always doodling me or Sam, or that one girl in our math class...what was her name?”

“Lena Matheson,” Leah grumbled her cheeks turning pink. 

“That’s it,” Emily said with a cackle, and a twinkle in her eyes. “You deserve something that’s just yours Leah you give too much, you always have. Sam was your everything, please don’t let Alice be the same.”

“I will, besides I start my job tomorrow, so that should be fun, and I’m going to look for a place in town, though that might be a moot point because the Cullens are going to be leaving when Bella and Edward get back, so i’m probably going to go with them.”

As she said that Sam walked in from the outside, “What are you doing here?” he growled.

“Talking to my cousin,” Leah said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Up til a week ago you hated your cousin,” he pointed out snottily.

“Things change dipshit.”

He snapped his teeth at her then said, “Yea apparently you think you’re leaving Washington.”

“I don’t have an option, I have to go where Alice goes.”

“She is never going to love you, Leah,” he said with a low rumble, and despite not wanting to show any emotions in front of Sam she couldn’t help but let out a soft whine. He looked smug at the sound.

“Enough, Sam if you have nothing nice to say please leave.”

“It’s my house,” he said, turning to Emily as if noticing her for the first time. 

“Mine too, and I want her here.”

“Well I don’t,” he shouted.

Leah stood up, “Emily I’m going to go, do you want to come with me?” she wanted to give her cousin an out if she needed one, “Maybe you could teach Esme the concept of a spice.”

Emily snorted, and Sam looked as red as a tomato at being ignored, “Emily you shouldn’t be around the leeches.”

“Thanks Leah, maybe some other time though, the boys will be by soon for lunch. Tell Seth to stop by I miss him.”

“Will do,” She eyed Sam warily as she left the house. 

-()-

Alice and Jasper were lying in the woods, naked, and just a tad blood covered, they’d eaten a deer a piece, “You said her name,” Jasper said, his tone gentle, turning onto his side, and propped his head on his hand. He threw his other arm over his wife, mindlessly tracing patterns onto her hip. 

“I know, I said yours too,”

“Alice, I’m not worried about my ego, I’m worried about you. I’m worried that fighting whatever you feel for Leah is going to crush you. Please if you want her go after here, I’ll still be here, maybe we could all sit and discuss it draw out some rules. You always did like everything neat and tidy.”

“Think she would go for that. I can’t live without you, but I don’t think living without her is an option anymore, I….ache when she isn’t there, like I do with you, but it’s also different.”

“I know what you mean, I love you so much it’s painful, but I’ve had quite a few fantasies featuring you and her if i'm being honest.”

Alice laughed, “Of course you have, you scoundrel,” then she pressed her lips to his. She felt herself wanting him again with a fervor, as he parted her legs, and began to kiss his way down her body. Something had settled between them, and she could enjoy him even more.

-()-

Alice had wanted to have that talk with Leah ever since her and Jasper’s chat in the woods. She was just a little nervous about it. So she was determined to have the conversation the minute she got home she had Jasper there at the table. The others had left, Rosalie and Emmett had taken Seth to the movies. Carlisle and Esme were staying the night in the city. She did a quick vision of Bella and Edward. It was a little blurry, but they seemed happy, so she let it go. Jasper was holding her hand. It was steady, and calm. He was letting a calm vibe wash over her, and she was grateful. However all her plans crashed and burned when Leah stormed into the room pissed off, “We live in the north west of the good ole US of A, and I right we’re supposedly progressive compared to say the more southern states.”

“I suppose darlin’,” Jasper said, looking highly amused.

“Then tell me I dealt with no less than three ‘well meaning’ racists,” she snarled then felt a calm vibe wash over her, “Cut it out Jaz,” she growled, and he immediately backed off. Though he felt a bit of warm affection at the nickname. 

“What do you mean ‘well meaning’,” Alice asked.

“A bunch of old men came in today to buy some snow boots, like winter isn’t for like two more months I need you to chill. They said Pocahantas was their granddaughter's favorite disney princess. One had the nerve to wink at me, ugh, so here,” she took a fifty and slammed it on the table, invest it please, so I can quit.”

Jasper bit his lip to keep from laughing, and Alice just kept looking at her with absolute awe, she reached over, brushing her fingers against Leah’s as she took the bill, “I’ll get it to my accountant first thing in the morning.”

“Thank you, she sighed, and tossed herself into the chair she was in front of, “Where is everyone, and why are you two sitting here like you’re about to give me bad news.”

“No, not bad news, just news that I hope is good for all three of us.”

“Alright lay it on me,” Leah said with only a small amount of caution. 

“I’d like us all three to date,” Alice blurted, in what was probably the only time she was ever ungraceful. Both objects of her affection were looking at her with a mix of affection and confusion. 

Then she cleared her throat, “I want you Leah, desperately, but I’m still very much in love with Jasper, so perhaps the three of us could lay down some rules, and maybe all three of us could work something out.”

Leah took a deep breath, and said, “Okay Alice what did you have in mind.”

The relieved smile of her face made Leah’s heart stutter in her chest. Maybe Emily was right after all. 

“Okay, so I want to go out with you. I want to be with you, and I think denying the feelings I have for you will just drive all three of us crazy.”

“I agree, dates would be good, but what about you tall, dark, and silent.”

“I simply want Alice to be happy, and I like you Leah if you’ll have me as well I’d be honored, but I will understand if you do not.”

“I’m not sure about you yet, but I would like to maybe try, I do like you Jasper, I’ve never been with more than one person at a time. You have your own life, I can simply be secondary to that.”

“I do want to know how your relationship progresses, if that’s alright with you if you choose not to be with me,” this came from Jasper, and Leah nodded. 

“Same goes for me,” this comes from Alice, “If you guys ever want to do anything without me, I want to know about it after. I think honesty is going to be the most important part of this….adventure.”

“I agree,” Leah and Jasper said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are once again going forward with their glacial relationship. Again this is my first slowburn, and its frustration writing them as much as reading them. Anyhoo. I hope you enjoy please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13: Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Alice's first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Firstly I just want to say thank you to all the people that read this fic I am beyond grateful to everyone and their feedback. Please keep that coming. I hope you enjoy this chapter

It had been two days since Alice, Jasper, and Leah’s heart to heart. Leah was playing video games with Emmett the next day after her little chat with Alice and Jasper. Something in her had lightened, and she could breath easier. Now that she knew her feelings weren’t completely unrequited the world felt brighter. Her brother was coming over later to hangout, and she was thankfully off today, retail was killing her. Alice walked in, and gracefully sat next to Leah, "So Emmett wins, can you entertain me."

Leah snorts and continues to play, studiously ignoring Alice's pout, "I thought you couldn't see my future. Where’s Jasper?” she was trying to pretend she was not completely whipped.

"Leah," Alice said with a whine and a gentle tug on the arm. 

"C'mon Alice, this is my bro time," Emmett said, while not looking away from the screen.

"I want to have a date with Leah, Jasper is busy," then she decided to fight dirty, by leaning directly into her ear and whispering, “If you come with me I’ll make it one hundred percent worth your while.”

Leah held back a groan as a shiver swept down her spine, she turned to look at Alice, her amber eyes meeting hers. Alice was biting her lip, and looking at Leah with an intense hunger. Then they heard a whoop. Emmet had indeed won, “See I told ya.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Gotta keep your wits about you around this one tiny gray.”

Alice licked her lips, “Yeah I don’t care, let me buy you coffee, please.”

“Sure Alice, that sounds nice.” 

“Excellent,” then she grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. Leah felt tingles run up her arm. Alice dragged Leah out to the garage, where she released Leah’s hand for a moment to grab a helmet off the wall, and toss it to Leah. then sauntered over to one of the three motorcycles in the garage, and straddled it. The movement made Leah weak in the knees. 

“Get on,” Alice said. She had to admit now that she didn’t have to fight her feelings. She felt them run through her freely like a waterfall, it was powerful. Leah’s heart raced as she pressed her front against Alice’s back. She tentatively placed her hands around Alice’s middle. 

The bike roared to life, and lurched forward. Alice drove fast. It wasn’t a surprise really, and it was thrilling. Then Leah realized Alice was leaving forks, and she wondered where they were going. A part of her just wanted her to keep going. Then after what seemed like years where it was just Alice and Leah she pulled into a diner about twenty miles outside of forks, “Didn’t want to be seen with me,” Leah joked, and Alice turned to her.

“That's not it, Charlie said this had some of the best coffee on the planet, and I trust his opinion on coffee, at least.”

“Ah I’ve never heard of this place.”

“Me either, let's hope Charlie was right. I wanted to take you to Paris, but Jasper said that might have been a little bit of overkill.”

“He was right, Paris would have made me uncomfortable.”

“Why though, money to us is different because we are going to be alive forever, and money is not a problem.”

“I’ve never had it, and the concept of having a lot is baffling. I mean my parents did alright we weren’t destitute or anything, but no one on the reservation is exactly flushed with money.”

“I see well I hope you like diesel fuel, I can practically smell the caffeine in the pot.”

“Swell, I could use a jolt.” She said, throwing a grin over her shoulder at Alice as she sat down. Alice liked that grin on her face; it made her eyes shine, and her dimples poke out. Alice wanted to kiss them. Then the waitress got their orders. They both only got coffee.

“Pretense is everything my lovely,” Alice said at Leah’s arched eyebrow when the coffee was placed in front of them. Then she raised it to her lips without taking a sip.

“So, we were thinking of Greenland, when Bella and Edward get back. There’s a place that is dark most of the day.”

“Greenland sounds nice. Sam is going to be pissed. That pleases me to be honest.”

“Why?”

“I’ve always enjoyed ruffling his feathers, even when we were together pissing him off was a great pastime of mine.”

“Yes, but why?”

“Maybe deep down I knew that he wasn't the one for me, Plus the make up sex was better than the regular sex, so that probably had something to do with it.”

Alice felt a wave of jealousy at the mention of her sexual past with Sam. Alice wanted to find him and punch his teeth out, "What do you like to do for fun?" Alice asked, wanting to know her, and talk about something else. From that question the conversation flowed naturally. They talked about anything that came to their minds. Leah made Alice laugh, and Leah loved the sound and wanted to hear it more. Alice found Leah’s wicked sense of humor amazing. Then the waitress of the diner announced that they needed to close to get ready for the dinner rush. They had been there three hours. They walked back to the motorcycle. Leah felt jittery because of the coffee and the idea of being so close to Alice again. She would need to run later to burn the caffeine out of her system. She once again pressed her front to Alice's back, and suppressed the urge to purr at the small wave of happiness that zipped through her because she was so close to her imprint. Alice kicked off the bike and zoomed out of the parking lot. 

-()-

They arrived home too soon for Leah's liking. She got off the bike on shaky legs from the rumble of the engine and the coffee. Then Alice walked completely into Leah's space, "May I walk you to your door, Miss Clearwater."

"I'd be honored Miss Cullen, but can you walk me to the tree line, I gotta run off the caffeine."

"Of course, maybe we could run together."

Leah smiled at her happily, "That sounds like the perfect ending to our first date."

They'd reached the trees behind the house, and Alice let go of her hand, "Excellent, now how about you go behind that rock, and do your thing. I'll wait for you."

"Thanks I don't think I want you to see me naked on the first date."

That thought of it, her long legs and dark skin, made Alice's thoughts sputter to a stop, and she had to bite back a groan. She doesn't deny herself very often, this might be more difficult than she thought. Then Leah came out from behind the rock, and Alice wanted to run her fingers through the soft fur. She shook the impulse away, and walked up to her, “Let’s run shall we.”

Leah made a noise in agreement, and took off running at top speed. She barely heard Alice behind her, she even ran daintily.

They’d been running for about a half hour. When Leah came to a stop. She needed to breathe a moment. 

Alice stopped beside her, and sat down leaning against a tree. She then said, “If you don’t drool you can sit next to me.”

Leah let out a small indignant bark, and settled next to the vampire. After a few moments of hesitation, Alice let her hand drift to the soft fur at the top of Leah’s head. They sat there for one serene moment. Then Alice took her backpack purse off her shoulders, “I brought your clothing if you want to shift back,” then she gently rubbed the top of her head. Leah lowered her head to Alice’s lap for a moment, and just let Alice pet her head. Then the pack’s thoughts started to invade her own. She shook her head trying to push down her happy. This is private and she didn’t want to share it. Share Alice with anyone except Jasper. She reached over, and gently grabbed the backpack, “Careful it’s coach.” Leah glared at her and went behind the tree. Then quickly shifted back and dressed. She went back over to Alice, and sat next to her, but she kept a bit of space between them. Alice leaned over, and closed the gap. She leaned her head against Leah's shoulder, and intertwined their fingers. "I enjoyed today," Alice said softly. 

"Me too a lot," then she turned and looked at Alice, who was looking back at her. Alice leans up barely an inch to give Leah a chance to back out if she needed. She needn't have bothered. Leah leaned down to meet her. The angle was awkward, but Leah honestly did not give one single damn. Alice’s lips were on hers, and moving gently against hers. Leah gasped at the tingles and goosebumps that erupted all over her skin. Alice took that moment to deepen the kiss. Leah’s tongue met Alice’s and let her thoughts blissfully float away. Alice reached over and pulled her closer; as Leah reached over and gripped Alice’s hip. Much too soon Leah needed to breathe. She pulled away reluctantly. Alice let her breathe a moment taking in her blissed out face. 

“You’re gorgeous.”

“Thanks, you too,” Leah replied panting. Alice nuzzled into Leah’s neck, and inhaled deeply. Suppressing the urge to bite the wolf she got up, “C’mon let’s go home.”

Home, Alice was home. Leah wouldn’t have it any other way. 

-()-

They make their way back into the house, and there in the middle of the living room was Seth making out with Emmett, with Rosalie giving Emmett a rather impressive hickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There ya go folks another chapter. The next one will be the one linking into Breaking Dawn. Once again I am intensely grateful to all those that read this story, and I hope you continue to read it, and as always please leave a comment or a kudos.


	14. Chatper 14: Guess Who's Coming For Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Emily come over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here ya go I hope you all enjoy this R and R if you would be so inclined.

Leah snarled, breaking up the three people on the couch, “Get your ancient mitts off my baby brother,” Alice had her arm around her back, and another on her arm; just in case Leah decided to lunge.

“Hi, Leah,” Seth said in a small sheepish voice.

“Hi? that’s all you have to say is ‘hi’, what is going on Seth?”

“I imprinted on Emmett two days ago, and we were alone in the house, and I mean look at them,” he gestured to Emmett and Rosalie, the former looked nervous, the latter looked smug.

“That’s it then you two just accepted this.”

“Well we’ve always been more open to other people, it always is another vampire though,” this came from Rosalie. She had placed a hand on Emmett’s the one holding Seth’s. Alice had pulled away, either sensing that Leah was calm or out of awkwardness Leah couldn’t tell.

Leah took a moment to look at the three people on the couch, and for one selfish moment she felt envy, that the brother she loved so much, had gotten what she needed so easily. Seth must have seen something on her face because he looked so guilty. 

“C’mere,” Leah said, as she held her arms out to her brother letting go of the bitter jealousy, and being happy for her brother. He rushed to her arms, and she wrapped him up tightly. Then she glared at Emmett, and Rosalie on the couch, “This is my baby brother, who is still underage, and I love him. If you two so much as look at him in a flirty fashion with me in the room I will find some way to break one of your limbs, ya got it.”

“Hate to break it to you tiny gray, but we’ve already been flirting with him, if the little display you saw was any indication,” Emmett said, leaning back onto the chair, and pulling Rosalie to him. Leah snarled at him, and snapped her teeth, and pulled Seth closer. Then she released Seth reluctantly. Rosalie held out her hand for Seth to come back over to them. He did, and sat on Emmett’s other side, and he took their hands again. Leah sat on the chair, and sighed heavily. Alice draped herself across Leah’s lap. Mostly to keep her from making Seth move, and because she wanted to be close to her. Things settled tensely for a moment before Leah asked, “Have you told mom, or Sam?”

“No I was going to tomorrow, well mom at least. I don’t think Sam is a good idea. I'm not as fast as you,” the implications of the last statement left everyone growling deep in their throats. Then Jasper came down the stairs. He dropped a kiss on Alice’s head, and nodded at Leah. she nodded back; securing Alice more firmly to her. Then Esme and Carlisle came into the room, they’d been hunting apparently. 

“Oh good I’m assuming you’ve told Leah Seth, now I think to tell your mother you could invite your mother here for dinner, I mean after all you will both be with us. I want to reassure her about both of your safeties,” Esme said, taking the chair Carlisle was offering. 

“You guys want to have my mother over for dinner?” Leah said, she feels horrific anxiety at this, she’s not even sure why her mother and the Cullens are very agreeable. Just the idea of her mother in the house meeting her significant other...and said significant other’s spouse. While her brother did the same. Made her knees feel weak, “Oh look at that, my poor baby is in shock,” Alice said leaning forward to kiss Leah’s temple. 

Seth gave Esme his thanks, and a thank you on Leah's behalf, "Can our cousin come too," Leah finally found her voice.

"Of course my dear The more the merrier. Please let me know when they can come over."

"Thanks Esme."

"Of course my dears," by then the sun had set and it was beginning to get late. Leah scooped Alice up, and stood from the chair.

"Oh well isn't this nice," Alice said looking at Leah. 

“Yup wolf superior strength, I am going to sleep, Seth you should too, in your own room.”

“Yes Warden,” Seth said, sticking out his tongue. 

“Mush pup take me to my room,” Alice teased. 

Leah smirked at her mischievously, and unceremoniously plopped her back into the chair, that Leah vacated. Alice yelped as she landed onto the chair. Leah bagan to walk away when she felt a cool weight on her back, “Where do you think you’re going,” Alice said, from her perch on her back. Leah huffed out a laugh, and pulled ALice over her shoulder. Emmett was guffawing from the couch, and Jasper was chuckling on the couch quietly. Leah felt the happiness creep up on her, and fill her with warmth, and it was so achingly unfamiliar that it took her breath away for a fraction of a second. Then she hoisted Alice higher on her shoulder while she squeaked to be put down. Leah placed her on her feet, and she was smiling up at Leah with so much mirth in her eyes, “Goodnight Leah Clearwater.”

“Goodnight Alice Cullen,” she leaned down and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Once again nodded to the rest of the Cullen clan, and went to bed. 

-()-

It was four days before Leah and Seth’s mother could come over for dinner along with Emily. Which according to Emily Sam was being pissy about it. Leah was nervously excited about having all of her family under one roof. The fact that the Cullens were her family made her smile. She thankfully hadn’t caught Emmett and Rosalie doing anything untoward with Seth. though the perimeter runs get kinda awkward when they discuss their love lives. Especially when he gets sidetracked thinking about Rosalie’s hair or Emmett’s arms.

The day of the dinner Leah had to go to work that morning. She was currently losing the will to live as the man in front of her went on and on about the different materials of tents, and which one is better. Then he asked, “So do you like to camp,” he asked, his smile was smarmy.

“No actually I'm deathly allergic to um nature.” 

“Oh that’s too bad, what about dinner maybe we could grab some?” he looked hopeful, and Leah was annoyed. 

“I’m kind of seeing someone, so no.”

“Kind of? does that mean there’s room to play,” then he leaned forward.

“It really doesn’t,” Leah heard Alice say as she slipped her hand into Leah’s, “Hello sweetie, I came to pick you up from work. Your mom is already at the house, and my mom thinks she is lovely. They called me to come get you, I haven’t even met her yet.” The man is looking bewildered as he gazed at the two women.

“I’ll be right there babe. Sir which tent were you going to purchase?”

“That one he faintly whispered,” Leah reached up, and grabbed it for him. She quickly got him rang up, and locked up the store. She walked over to Alice as the guy was loading up his truck. Looking like he had swallowed his own tongue. Alice was cackling all the while. 

When they pulled up to the driveway Alice sped over to Leah and gently pinned her to the car, “I wasn’t going to kiss you in front of that neanderthal,” then she leaned forward, and pressed her lips to Leah’s, who sighed happily and leaned down to fully kiss her girlfriend. Their tongues tangled together languidly, and both women felt warmth pool low in their belly. Then they heard, “Hey if my boyfriend can’t kiss me Alice can’t maul you.”

“Seth you’re such a little shit.”

“No now don’t cuss in front of your mother,” Sue said coming out of the house as well. She hugged her daughter tightly for a moment, “Alice It’s nice to meet you officially,” she held out her hand for Alice to shake. Alice took it and smiled up at Leah’s mother.

“Mrs. Clearwater, I’m so glad to finally meet you, I see where Leah has your lovely smile.”

That earned Alice a smile from Sue, “Well aren’t you a little charmer. Now Emily is in the kitchen with Esme, who by the way is wonderful, lets go inside,” as they reach the door Leah’s mother mentions That Jacob was back. He had been missing since the wedding. Leah was wondering how he would feel about the Cullens once he found out about Seth and Leah. If he still wanted to kill Edward with his own teeth. She squashed that thought and just focused on her mother.

They enter the house, and the smell of Emily’s lasagna wafts through the house. Esme came out of the kitchen wearing an apron. She was smiling brightly, “Leah, good your home Emily is in the kitchen, adn she’s showing me how to make her lasagna. Apparently it’s one of Seth’s favorites.”

“It is. She uses an illegal amount of oregano,” Leah said going into the kitchen Alice’s hand still firmly in her hers, “Mom how are you?”

“I’m good, Charlie and I went to the movies last night. He says hello by the way. He also asked me to check up on Bella, is she still breathing,” There was a slight edge to her tone, and all the vampires ducked their heads.

“Yes, I believe she is willing to wait a little longer before being turned.”

“Well good. Now what brought up this gathering of sorts.”

“Well I wanted to meet you and reassure you of your children’s safety with us. As a mother I’m sure you were worried that your children were spending so much time with people you don’t know. I would be, and my children are pretty sturdy.”

Sue smiled at Esme for a moment, “Thank you, now did Seth mention something about having a boyfriend?”

“Oh yea um, mom I imprinted on Emmett last week, him, Rosie and I are going to be together.”

“I see, and you and Alice and Jasper as well, Leah?” 

“Well me and Alice are together, and she’s still with Jasper, but I’m not sure where he and I stand just yet, we are figuring it out. You’re taking awfully well mom.”

“Well you’re my babies, and it’s not like you can help who you love especially because of the imprinting.”

Leah hugged her mom again, and Seth rushed them too holding them both so tightly. Then they turned and saw Emily also in an apron, “Hey Em, how’ve you been?” she was so happy she could be here without Sam.

“I’m doing fine. This kitchen is amazing. I might move in too.”

“Sam would love that,” Leah said with a small chuckle.

“He would be so thrilled about today he wanted to come with me. I told him no.”

“Thanks cuz.”

“Yes thank you if he came here I don’t think I could keep Rosie from killing him,” Seth said as the vampire came into the room. She kissed the back of Seth’s head, and snorted derisively. 

“No offense, but he isn’t welcome here unless he apologizes to Leah,” Rosalie said, “You can stay though.”

“Thank you as always your so gracious Rosalie,” Leah said with sarcasm. 

“Don’t you forget it,” Rosalie said with a playful snap of her perfect teeth. Emmett came into the room too planting a kiss on Seth’s head, and pecking Rosalie on the lips. 

“Dinner's almost ready for those not on a liquid diet,” Emily said checking on her stuff in the oven, “Esme thank you for letting me show you my recipe, and letting you use your awesome kitchen.”

“Anytime my dear I enjoyed cooking when I was human. I get to do it more now that I’ve got these two.”

“Well since Bella might get to keep her lovely complexion does this mean you won’t be relocating for a while.”

“Actually we were going to stay,” Rosalie said, “At least until Seth decided on colleges,” she ran her fingers through his hair, and he looked at her like she was hanging up the moon just for him. 

“Alice and I were also going to talk to you, and were wondering if you would like to stay for awhile darlin’,” Jasper said, placing his hand on the small of Alice’s back, and the other hand on Leah’s shoulder. 

“I’d like that.”

Then Alice gasped, and lurched away from both of them grasping her head. They both stood up, and reached out for her. Just as her phone rang….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright the next chapter will start interweaving breaking dawn. Into the story. I had forgotten that Jacob was still in town, so I just wrote him as running away. I put him back. I’m going to brush up on breaking dawn then update as I read the book. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review. Also Midnight Sun is on my way to my house. I am excited. Thanks again for enjoying my work, and please stay safe out there.


	15. Chapter 15: Bella's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella came home with some news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here’s the next chapter. I’ve started rereading Breaking Dawn. Boy I have forgotten. I can’t wait for Midnight Sun, we have preordered it, and the few excerpts I’ve read are hilarious. 
> 
> A/N: I want to say I am Pro choice. I believe that women have the right to choose what they want to do with their own body. So, Bella choosing to sacrifice herself for her own kid is completely her choice. I’m pretty sure Leah agreed with that sentiment given her lack of control over her life. Especially given now that she is tied to Alice for all eternity in this fic. So that is my opinion, you do not have to agree. That said, please read, enjoy, and review.

Bella was pregnant, and she wanted to keep it. Most likely it was going to kill her, and that left Alice feeling ….tired for the first time since she became a vampire. She had called Rosalie of all people to help her in this hair brained idea that the thing inside of her wouldn’t kill her, and would come out a bouncing baby boy. She was muttering under her breath, and Leah and Jasper sat on the bed, and watched her unravel. Leah stood up, and placed her hands on Alice’s shoulders, and she felt Jasper push serenity into her mind. Alice hissed at him, and he immediately withdrew the calmness. 

“Can this thing really kill her?” Leah asked, and Alice wanted to shake her for asking such a ridiculous question.

“Yes there is no way around this one for Bella she will die, and she’s my best friend, how can she just leave us all so heartbroken for some abomination. She’s my best friend,” then she broke down heaved tearless sobs into the crook of Leah’s neck. Jasper sped over to the two women and pulled them to him. Letting his wife grieve for a woman that isn't even dead yet. Leah looked at Jasper for a moment, and their heart broke for their mate. They knew this was crazy. Esme was going to back up Rosalie, which got most of the house onboard with Bella’s crazy idea. Edward didn’t even know yet. They’d be home in a few hours. Sue and Emily had left before any info could be divulged to them. Thankfully, Leah didn’t want Jacob or worse Sam to know about this yet. 

“Alice baby, I need you to look at me,” Leah said, her voice gentle and soft. 

Lice looked up at Leah, the first person in her fife to surprise her in a long time, the woman she had grown to care for, “I know this doesn’t help, but we can’t do anything until they come home, please let us take care of you until they do. Then maybe we can talk sense into Bella.”

Alice thought for a moment, and then decided to live in the moment not even one second into the future. She nodded slightly, and Leah looked at Jasper, “Sit at the head of the bed.”

Jasper did as Leah asked. Then she scooped Alice up bridal style, and stood up on the bed. Then as carefully as possible lowered herself onto Jasper’s lap. She wasn’t sure she wanted to be this close to the vampire, but for Alice she could deal with it. Together they formed a cocoon of sorts around the shorter woman their arms wrapped around her. Her legs tucked under her chin, and their legs tangled together. Alice was warm for the first time since she can remember. She was still tense; she probably wouldn’t relax until Bella was back. She tried once again to gaze at her future, and it just made her head hurt. Jasper gently let tranquility trickle into her brain, and Alice allowed it she needed to be calm. 

Bella and Edward arrived home two hours later, and Alice removed herself from Jasper and Leah’s embrace, and she was immediately chilled. They went down the stairs, and saw the shock on Edward’s face as Bella flew to Rosalie’s side, and told Edward she was keeping the baby. 

“Bella,” Alice said from the bottom of the stairs. 

“Alice,” Bella said smiling hopefully.

“Bella you have to see that this is crazy, this...thing will kill you.”

Rosalie snarled in Alice’s direction, and Leah growled back, “Enough,” Esme said, “This is Bella’s choice it’s her body, now I don’t want to hear another word about this tonight it’s late,and the people that sleep in this house need to get some sleep.”

Rosalie gently guided Bella into the house. Leah looked over at Edward, who just looked heartbroken. He turned to Alice and nodded, then sullenly walked in after his wife.Lerah agreed with Esme it was Bella’s body, but Bella also had a tendency to be a damn martyr, according to Jake. that thought must have reached Edward because suddenly he was in front of Leah, “You’re friends with Jacob,” it wasn’t a question, and his eyes started to look a little wild. 

“Yeah,” Leah said looking at this man, who was starting to look a little feral.

“Bring him here to see her, to see me I have a proposition for him. Maybe she’ll listen to him.”

“I can try, but-”

“But what Leah,” this came from Alice who had a hard edge to her voice. Leah shrank away from her, and sighed.

“It is her body, now I’m not saying let the thing kill her I'm not, I'm just saying she should have a choice not many of us get a choice.”

“So let her die.”

“No! Use science to save her. My DNA has healing properties, Carlisle has been studying it, maybe a transfusion or something could help when whatever is inside of her gets too strong for Bella’s body, or I don’t know I’m not a doctor, but Carlisle seems to be a pretty good one,” Leah was grasping at straws to make her mate happy. She couldn’t disappoint Alice. 

“But you will try to talk to Jacob,” Edward insisted, and she saw Alice’s nod. 

“Yeah, I’ll go now,” Leah said with another sigh. Then she took off for the woods. 

-()-

Thankfully no one else was shifted right now. Her thoughts were too jumbled to suppress them. She shifted outside of Billy’s place, and dressed quickly. She knocked on Jacob’s window, she didn’t want to risk waking anyone else up. Jacob looked at her confused, “Leah, what are you doing here?”

“I need you to come to the Cullens place.”

His expression was thunderous, “Why Bella’s dead?”

“Not quite yet, listen something has happened, and Edward thinks you’re the only one that can talk some sense into Bella.”

“How does he figure that? She never has before, and how do you know anyway?”

“I’ll explain on the way for now I need you to grab your bike, we can’t go shifted someone might here, and I need you to see this to believe it.” 

“Fine, but I’ll kill him if she is harmed.”

“Alright,” Leah said knowing that once everything is explained they might have to tie him up using a steel cable to keep him away from Edward.

-()-

Alice was pacing, again, keeping one ear trained on her sleeping friend, and another on the woods. She was praying for the first time in well awhile that Leah had been successful, though her idea about the blood perhaps had some merit. She would have to talk to Carlisle. Also that meant her and Edward weren’t pinning all their hopes on a kid who had lost the love of his young life, multiple times. Then she heard the rumble of a motorcycle coming up the drive. Both Edward and Alice rushed forward to the sound. She saw Leah behind Jacob on his bike. She had to bite the possessiveness at having Leah so close to Jacob. She noticed Edward’s head snap over to her for a moment. Alice was going to miss having her thoughts private, especially when it came to Leah. The two shifters walked over to the two vampires. Edward immediately said, “Jacob I need to talk to you privately.”

“Bella first,” Jake bit out.

“Jake just hear him out first, this might shock you otherwise,” Leah said gently. She had always liked Jacob, they’d bonded in their bitterness. 

Jacob looked at his friend a moment then nodded very slightly, “I’m giving you ten minutes Leech then you better take me to her.”

“Deal.”

The two men left, and Alice and Leah were left in the garage. Alice looked worried, and Leah knew she was keeping one ear on Bella. Making sure she was still breathing. Leah gently placed her hands on Alice’s arms rubbing them gently. Alice looked at Leah for a moment. She looked weary. Alice picked her hand up off her shoulder, and laced her fingers together, “Let’s get you to bed.”

“That sounds nice,” Leah said with a yawn. Then followed Alice up to her and Jasper’s room. He was already there and ready for bed.

“Please stay Leah. I need both of you.”

Leah nodded, and went to get her pajamas. When she came back Alice’s head was resting on Jasper’s chest. The short woman waved Leah over. Leah crawled in behind Alice. She threw one of her legs over Alice and Jasper’s. She reached over to cover Jasper’s hand; that was covering Alice’s. Leah let herself relax, and tried to let her thoughts keep quiet. She had just started to drift off when she heard Rosalie growl, “How dare you bring that fleabag here to change her mind.”

Leah sighed, and tried to roll out of bed. Alice gripped the hand on top of Jasper, “Don’t move, don’t you dare.”

Leah settled back onto the bed, “We’ll deal with the lunacy in the morning, besides, Bella is asleep, there’s no way Rosalie is going to let Jacob wake her up,” Jasper said, and Leah was able to settle back onto the bed, and into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright I have officially tied it into Breaking dawn. I’m glad you all seem to enjoy this, and thank you all for your support and reviews. The next chapter will discuss possible treatments for Bella.


	16. Chapter 16: Washing That Man Out of My Fur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah finally banishes Sam Uley from her mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter. Please enjoy it. WARNING(I’ve been meaning to include more of these): Violence, and blood loss.

Leah woke up with the rarely seen sun peeking through the drapes. Somehow her, Jasper, and Alice had switched positions. Now Alice was spooning Leah, and Jasper was sitting up against the headboard. Alice released her when she felt the change in heart beat signifying her waking up. Then Leah’s stomach growled, loudly. Alice chuckled, “Go get breakfast before Bella wakes up, adn all hell breaks loose.”

“Yes ma’am,” Leah replied with cheek. She leaned over and kissed Alice first. She needed to. Alice hummed happily against Leah’s lips. They kissed for a moment before Leah’s stomach growled again, and Alice pulled back, “Coco Puffs,” then she bounced out of bed.

She saw Jacob sitting at the counter. He looked….haunted. Then he turned to where Leah was coming into the room. He looked surprised at seeing her, “Why do you smell like a leech?” 

Leah pushed down the urge to growl at him then remembered, he didn’t know about her or Seth, “I imprinted on Alice, and Seth imprinted on Emmett.”

He looked shocked for a fraction of a second then he snorted, “I bet Sam loved that.”

“Nearly killed me, and he doesn’t know about Seth, I’d like to keep it that way.”

He looked not that surprised by the information, “Alright, I won’t tell. Now are you on blondie’s side or the little one’s.”

“I believe Bella should have the right to choose, even if it isn’t the wisest choice, so much of my life wasn’t a choice. Everyone should get to choose as much as possible.”

“Edward wants me to convince her to get rid of it, and have a kid with me, can you believe that.”

“As long as she keeps breathing. I don’t think he cares about much of anything as long as she is alive.”

“You’re probably right,” he sighed and watched Leah make herself a bowl of cereal, “Can I have some?”

Leah took a bowl down, and passed the cereal, just as Seth came down. He was helping Bella down the stairs, probably at Rosalie’s request. 

“Jake, when did you get here,” Bella said, and she sounded so pleased. Leah rolled her eyes. She had never liked the way Bella treated Jacob. 

“Last night Bells, Leah said you had some news,” he was trying to sound jovial, it fell kind of flat. Leah took another look at Bella, she seemed bigger in the middle, but the skin on her face seemed a little sunken in. Seth got her settled on the couch, and draped a blanket over her shoulders. Leah noticed her brother looked worried. He wandered over to the other two, and took the cereal from Jacob, when he only had two of the puffs in his bowl. Then he poured himself his own bowl before giving Jake back the cereal. Leah smiled at the entire exchange, and she heard Bella chuckle. Jake stood up, “Want some cereal Bells?”

“Please I’m starving.”

Jake went about preparing a bowl of cereal for Bella, and Leah was honestly surprised that Rosalie wasn’t hovering over the girl, and snarling at anyone that got too close. Then again Seth was here, and Seth would go along with what Emmett wanted, and Emmett wanted whatever Rosalie wanted, and everything was a clusterfuck. 

Bella got exactly two bites into her coco puffs before Alice was there with a trash can, and thirty seconds after that Bell heaved the two bites into a trash can. Alice looked at her friend with a troubled expression, “I don’t want to hear it,” Bella said with a groan. Alice huffed and marched into the kitchen. She placed a kiss on the back of Leah’s exposed neck, and Leah felt a full body shudder. She blushed, and her heart raced. Then she chanced a glance at Jacob, who wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. Leah just stuck her tongue out at him. Then Jasper came down the stairs and squeezed Leah's shoulder, and pecked Alice on the lips. Jacob left to sit next to Bella. Leah didn't want to overhear their conversation, so she focused on her brother instead, who was shoveling cereal into his mouth at an alarming rate, "If you choke I'm not doing the heimlich."

"Rosalie knows how."

"How to what?" Rosalie said coming in from outside she scowled at Jacob, and everyone in the kitchen except Seth.

"The heimlich."

"Everyone in the house learned when Bella started to hang around, Edward wouldn't let her choke to death," Rosalie explained. Emmett followed in after.

"How are the best two pairs of legs this side of the Mississippi," Emmett said with an absolute lecherous grin. Seth blushed mightily, and Rosalie just matched his grin.

"We're fine baby," they both went to seth, and pecked him on the cheek. Rosalie then walked back over to Bella, and glared at Jacob, who glared right back. Leah sighed, she was going to need coffee. Blessedly Alice slid a cup of it in front of her. She smiled at Alice, and took a sip. Then Leah noticed her gaze drift to Bella, who was talking quietly to Jacob. 

"Bella please, you'll die," he pleaded, and Rosalie hissed at him. Leah stiffened ready to defend Jake if needed. Alice's hand found Leah’s thigh and squeezed. Leah looked at her, and she shook her head, "I can't watch you die," Jacob says.

"Who says I'll die, I might not."

"Bella you're smart I mean you took biology, and this thing's genetics is half monster."

“I can handle this Jake I promise.”

“What if you can’t?” This came from Alice, her voice choked, and small. Leah’s heart ached for her, and she pulled her hand in between both of hers.

“Then you’ll have a part of me.”

“We don’t want a part of you, we want all of you, you’re my best friend, and what about Edward this will break him.”

“He’s strong enough.”

“I’m not, Bella please I need you, not this thing that’s going to tear you into pieces,” Edward said coming down the stairs. He was starting to look crazier by the second.

“It won’t, Carlisle will find a way, and if all else fails he can turn me after getting him out.”

Edward made a helpless noise in the back of his throat. Then sort of collapsed in the armchair next to Bella, and looking at her like she might explode.

“What about my blood idea, does that have any merit”” 

Carlisle must have been listening in because he and Esme came out of his office, just then, “I’ve been researching all night, and I’ll need more blood from you and Bella to even make anything worth while, but I think we might have a solution. Now I don’t want you to get your hopes up this had a less than ten percent chance of working, and there’s a chance it might make things worse.”

“We have to try though,” this Came from Rosalie, who was perched on the back of the couch, her hand on Bella’s shoulder. 

“Yes and we will, but I need to do more research, and I need to do some tests on Bella.” 

“Whatever you need Carlisle, I’ll help.”

“Me too,” Leah piped up. 

“I still think this is crazy, Bells, please just think about this for a moment.”

“I have thought Jake, and this is what I’m going to do.”

“Fine, but I don’t think I can be a part of it.”

“Jake please just bear with us if I get worse then you can go, but I want you here,” Bella said, and Leah knew he was going to give in, and that pissed Leah off, he should have a choice in watching her die or not. After all it's her choice to die or not, and from all the stories she's heard about Bella the girl tends to lean towards the big sleep. Edwards's head turns towards Leah. Crap she had forgotten he could read minds.

"Alright Bella I'll stay for now," Bella shot him a blinding smile, and Leah was pretty sure she saw Edward wince.

That night, after Carlisle took two vials of blood from each of the wolves, Esme ladened them down with cookies. They had had to do a patrol. They ran through the woods on a rare clear night in Forks. Leah could tell that Jacob was still feeling sad about Bella. Then they heard Sam’s thought, ‘Where you been Jake?’

‘Hanging out with Leah and Seth, they invited me on their run since I missed last night,’ he thought, trying to suppress any thoughts of Bella, and her…. situation. 

‘Come home after, you two as well.’

‘Why?’ Leah asked, changing a look at Seth who grumbled in confusion.

‘Because I said so, this insubordination is getting old Leah.’

‘At least you can always count on something,’ Leah thought with sarcasm.

‘Just be there,’ he snarled.

‘Yes oh fearless leader,’ this came from Jacob, and Leah yelped happily at him. They just heard a groan from Sam.

Leah didn’t want to see Sam, she had too many secrets that were hard to push out of mind and sight. She just wanted to curl up with Alice and Jasper. That past thought gave her a pause for a moment. She wanted to sleep next to Jasper. Jacob looked at her a moment, and he knew he’d seen that thought, and so did the rest of the pack. She heard her brother give reassurance. Leah shushed him, no one could know about him. They arrive at the end of the woods next to the Reservation. Leah shifts back and quickly puts on the clothes that were in the backpack attached at her ankle. Seth and Jake do the same. The rest of the pack is still shifted. Leah notices a few new pups.

Sam makes an aggravated noise. He writes ‘shift back’ in the dirt beneath his paw. The three of them look at one another, and shook their heads. “Why don’t you shift back?”

Sam growled menacingly, and snapped his teeth in Seth’s general direction. Leah felt her whole body ripple in rage, “Steady Leah,” Jacob said gently. That stopped Leah’s shaking, “Sam we’re not you’re puppets, and we’re not going to shift so can make us puppets.”

He just spelled ‘outnumbered shift’ then snapped his teeth at Seth again. Seth took a step back, and lowered his head. 

“Enough Sam talk to us like people or we’re leaving.” Leah said her patience running thin.

He barked menacingly, and lunged at Seth. He knocked him down, and had him by the throat. His teeth weren’t piercing his skin, but the warning was there shift or Seth could be seriously injured. Leah couldn’t wait to tell Emmett about this. She exploded, she was glad she didn’t like the clothing she had on, but she’d be damned before Sam saw her naked again. Jacob did the same thing. They both tried to keep their minds blank except for Leah thinking, ‘Let him go asshat.’ Sam released a satisfied grumble, and then let Seth go. He shifted immediately. Blocked all his thoughts. 

Sam tsked, the voice inside their heads was the timbre of alpha, and Leah knew the next several moments in her life probably weren’t going to be pleasant. ‘Everything you’ve ever hidden from me spill, now,’ Sam looked right at Leah when he said that, and pain shot through her skull as every secret she’d kept to herself spilled into her head for the whole pack to see. Things not even pertaining to the situation. Like her pregnancy scare that she had at eighteen. The time she cheated on her biology final. Her confusing thoughts on Jasper. The time she kissed Shelby McCormack in ninth grade. Then there was Seth imprinting on Emmett, and she howled in agony at the force that ripped through her brain, and her trying to stop it. Then Bella and the baby fell out of her head. Leah’s legs were shaking, and she was panting. Then she heard a new alpha’s voice, Jacob’s, ‘Enough stop hurting her.’

The pain in her brain eased, and she whined in relief. Sam looked surprised at Jacob. Then ‘They’re both traitors, why do you care, also we’re going to have to neutralize whatever abomination growing in Bella.’

‘Like hell, and they can’t help it, who they imprinted on.’

‘I order you to stand down.’

‘No,’ Jacob’s voice took on a steel edge to it, and Sam looked shocked as he backed away, ‘Leah Seth run, now we need to warn them.’

Not needing to be told twice Leah hightailed it out of there. Wolves right on her hide. She kept Seth in sight at all times. He was slightly slower. She wouldn’t dare let anything happen to him. ‘Seth get to the Cullens.’

‘Duh,’ he said, picking up the speed a little. Then she felt it, teeth digging into her hip. She yelped and kicked out shaking whoever it was off of her. Then she saw it. Home. Alice. Jasper. Seth was already at the door, and she saw Jacob on her other side. Leah just had to be a little faster. Then a body collided with hers. It was Sam. She couldn’t hear his thoughts, she could hear Seth, and Jake’s but not his. Relief flared in her heart. Even though her hip hurt, and she knew that she couldn’t outrun him now. She never had to fucking listen to him again. Then Jasper was behind Sam, adn Leah felt safe, and she was pretty sure it wasn’t the artificial stuff Jasper usually emitted.

“Hello please get off my property, and leave the lady be,” his southern drawl sounded a tad dangerous. Sam just snarled at him. His fur bristled. 

‘Leah Alice said to come home,’ Jacob’s voice rang in her head. Leah shook it off. She wanted to see what Jasper was going to do. Sam sprang forward, and Jasper’s arm shot out, and he caught him by the throat. 

“Please Don’t make me repeat myself. Now will you leave with that tail firmly between your legs, blink once for yes and twice for no.” 

Sam blinked once, and Leah fell over the relief, and blood loss making her feel a familiar dizziness. Jasper scooped her up, and sped to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To the reviewer that suggested that Jasper stand up for Leah in some capacity, and that would help cement the bond. It was brilliant and I thank you. Also I want to once again thank all the followers and people who fav it. And of course my reviewers. I’m enjoying writing this as much as you all are reading it. Next chapter I shall make up more science about how maybe the healing blood of the shifters can help Bella.


	17. Chapter 17: Figuring It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. There is fake science and a little angst so tread carefully. I’m not a doctor. So all the medical babble (which is very little) is probably not true.

Alice gently placed Leah on the couch next to Bella, “Al I’m fine.”

“Yesterday you’re entire left hip was shattered, and every two hours my father has to come in here and re break it so it will heal properly, and you young lady,” she then turned to Bella, who shrank down into the couch, “have a high risk pregnancy, so neither of you move, Oh Seth,” Seth trotted into the living room, “Watch them, if they so much as twitch yell for Rosalie I have to feed, and she is almost done.”

“Yes ma’am,” Seth said, picking up the remote, and flipping through the channels. 

Leah grumbled ‘brown noser’ under her breath at the same time that Bella grumbled ‘suck up’. Seth just stuck out his tongue. Emmett bounded down the stairs, “How are the invalids today?” he then threw blankets at their faces. 

“I’m great jackass,” Leah said, trying to spread the blanket over her. Instead it just hurt her hip. Emmett took pity on the people on the couch, and spread the blanket over both of them. Bella looked bigger, and dark circles had begun to appear under her eyes,and last night the baby kicked for the first time, breaking her ribs. Alice was beside herself. Which worried Leah and Jasper to no end. Then Leah got her hip broken by an overzealous wolf, and Sam being a dick. However she was cut off from him, finally. For whatever reason she couldn’t hear him, and she wasn’t going to complain. She turned to look at Bella on the other end of the couch. She was kind of curled in on her swollen belly. She was sipping a protein shake that Esme made, and there was her ever present bucket. Then she heard Seth yip. Emmett had picked him up, and laid Seth in his lap on the chair. They sprawled onto it, making the chair creak in warning. 

“If you break that chair Esme will kill you Emmett,” said Bella relaxing into the couch.

“Nah she loves this one too much to do that,” Emmett said snuggling closer to Seth.

“Bella I may need to borrow your bucket,” Leah said looking at her brother. 

“Ugh I second that,” Jacob said, sitting in the other chair, and looking at Emmett and Seth in the chair. 

“How are my boys?” Rosalie said as she came in from outside her eyes a rich golden color.

“Fine babe,” they said simultaneously. The other two shifters groan.Edward was right behind Rosalie, and he rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Bella with intense eyes, and he whimpered a little when he saw that she had gotten bigger. Leah wondered if Bella knew the amount of guilt everyone around her was going to feel after she was gone. His eyes snapped to hers at that thought. Then she turned to Jacob, “I couldn’t hear Sam when I listened in on you anymore after last night, what happened.”

“I don’t know, I was kind of panicking. I didn’t notice. Until Wonderboy over there pointed it out to me. My best guess is I embraced my inner alpha, and for whatever reason you guys joined me. Though I have my guesses as to your reasons,” He said glaring at Seth and Emmett, who just now noticed the slight red marks on his throat.

“What are these?”

“Oh they must be left over teeth marks from Sam,” Seth explained. 

“Excuse me, they’re what?” Rosalie said, her voice low and dangerous. 

“He made us shift by threatening Seth with his teeth,” Leah said casually. She reached for the remote, which Seth held out of reach on purpose to annoy his sister. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Emmett snarled, gently squeezing Seth.

“Can I sit on him with my bum hip while you do,” Leah said hissing in pain as she over reached for the remote jarring her hip.

“Absolutely tiny gray,” he said, helping Seth hold the remote out of reach from Leah.

Then Jasper came into the room, and Leah blushed, and her heart raced, and everyone in the room knew it. He’d saved her life last night, and she was pretty sure it wasn’t all because of Alice, he’d said as much right. She wasn’t sure though, and Alice wasn’t here to be the buffer. Though even without Alice there was that gentle thrum that felt drawn to Jasper, even though she wasn’t sure if it was because of Alice or not. All these thoughts swirled in her head all at once. Then she noticed Edward once again looking in her general direction. She wanted to snap at him and crush his delicate man feelings, and he knew that too, but she couldn’t because he looked like someone had doused him with gasoline, and that person was holding a match. That person was Bella. Edward stopped looking at Leah after that thought. 

“Darlin’ I’m here to escort you to Carlisle so he can tend to ya,” he gently reached under her knees, and neck, and scooped her up.

“Well aren’t you gallant. Lead the way cowboy,” she flirted, and he chuckled. She was surprised at how easily it was to flirt with him, and the uncomfortable feeling that occurred with her date with Bree just wasn’t there with Jasper. She was grateful.

He took her into Carlisle’ office, “Leah there you are, I’m sorry about this, but unless you want to deal with arthritis for the next few hundred years I’ll need to set this correctly.”

“Do what you gotta do doc.” Leah braced herself, and then Carlisle crunched her hip. Leah screamed until her throat burned.

“Jasper take her hand, and Leah you might want to bite down on this,” he handed her a leather belt, and Jasper took her hand. She squeezed it, hard. She didn’t put the leather in her mouth.

“So you make people feel things they don’t, I don’t suppose you’ve got high somewhere in your repertoire.”

“‘Fraid not darlin, maybe I can try a few things out, anything could help you.”

“Please,” she was panting through the pain, sweating and crying, and then euphoria hit her brain, and while she was still in pain she was happy about it. That just made her dizzy, “Try something else Jaz.”

He nodded, and tried to focus on taking away her pain. He filtered through all his positive feelings. Then she relaxed a little, “There that’s it you got high after all.”

“Good keep giving her that, I’m almost...done, now you need to stay completely still while your healing abilities get to work. Do not move until I tell you too, understand,” his voice was gentle, and his smile kind.

“Doc as long as Jasper keeps doing his thing I’ll stay here til Bella gives birth,” her head felt fuzzy, and she smiled at the handsome cowboy. Then she looked around the room, “I miss Alice.”

“Me too darlin’. She’ll be back soon.”

“Good. Hey I never said thank you for last night. I appreciate you hurting Sam, and saving me, even though I totally could have handled it.”

“Of that I have no doubt,” he sounded so amused.

“I want to go out with you and Alice, but I still want to be alone with Alice. We should figure out if we have anything in common besides Alice.”

“And we will do all of that darlin’ but first you should sleep,” he gently pushed drowsiness into her subconscious, and she drifted off, just as Alice slipped into the room, “How much did you hear,” Jasper whispered.

“I kept an ear on her the whole time. I’m glad she’s warming up to you. Are you warming up to her?”

“I am, I think the three of us should make a go of it, but I’ve never got anyone high before, we should see if she remembers anything when she wakes up.”

“Agreed,” Alice said looking down at the sleeping woman. 

-()-

Jasper went to hunt. Alice was sitting next to Leah as she slept through the pain of her hip realigning. “Alice,” Leah whispered. Alice picked up her hand, and kissed her knuckles. 

“There’s my girl, How are you feeling baby?”

“Like crap, How was your day,” She asked, pulling her into the bed with her. Then she noticed that the sun had set.

Alice settled next to her, and gently ran her fingers through her hair, “My day was fine. How is your hip?”

“Feels better, I can probably be fine tomorrow. Did Carlisle figure anything out with Bella?” Leah may not like her, but everyone she cared about did like her, so she did the polite thing, and asked about her.

“Yes she’ll probably need a few transfusions as this thing gets stronger, and she gets weaker," Alice’s fingers stilled in her hair a moment before resuming her gentle touching, “What I’m worried about is the fact that you’re the only one whose blood type matches hers, so that’s not something I’m completely on board with.”

“That’s great, Jasper should try that weird drugged feeling when we do that it felt great.”

“I’ll mention it to him, do you remember what you said to him when you were drugged?”

“You mean the part where I want to go out with him, and how I have feelings.”

“Yes that.”

“I remember, are you sure you want to move forward with the three of us together?”

“I’d love that because having you both together, the visual of that,” Leah heard the purr that went through Alice at the thought of the three of them all tangled together.

Leah whispered, “Is your dad done with my hip?”

“He is, but you’re not to move until tomorrow, and if you do I’ll know.”

“I know, but can I roll over and look at you, please.”

“Let me help you,” she very gently rolled her over letting her settle onto her back. 

“Now please give me a kiss.”

Alice chuckled, and leaned down, gently brushing her lips against Leah’s, who sighed, and wound her hands around Alice’s neck, and tangled her hands in Alice’s pixie cut. Leah leaned into the kiss, happy to just be with her. Alice opened her mouth, and darted her tongue out to taste Leah’s lips. The shifter groaned beneath her, and opened for Alice. Their tongues met and tangled together. Alice’s hands wrapped around Leah, and pulled her closer. Which jostled her hip. Leah hissed, and bit Alice’s lip. Alice immediately left the hospital bed. She checked Leah over as she felt the guilt for hurting her.

“No word from the rest of Sam’s pack,” Alice said, trying to ignore the rush of Leah's blood, and the racing of her heart. She had never wanted to taste a human so badly. She held her breath to stop herself from smelling her.

“No which is good for him, because I’m pretty sure Rosalie wants to skin him and make a coat,” Leah said after she caught her breath. 

Alice cackled, and looked at her, for just a moment, “Now I know exactly what you and Jasper should do for your date.”

“You have, have you,” Leah settled into the bed, the pain in her hip fading. 

“Absolutely leave everything to me, I can’t wait. Now you go back to sleep.”

Leah looked at Alice she was so exuberant at the thought of her and Jasper spending time together. She felt a surge of affection, and whispered, “I love you,” Alice’s eyes snapped to hers, and she looked so surprised, Leah backpedalled, and prayed her voice didn’t crack, “I don’t expect you to say it back. I know the fact that I’ve fallen this fast is mostly because me biology sucks, but I think you’re great, and you could have left me in Canada, and I’m sorry -,” 

“Don’t. Please don’t apologize, especially not for loving me,” Alice cut her off, just as the first tear fell down Leah’s cheek, “I can’t say it yet, I care for you that is very true, and I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone, except Jasper, but that was easy. This is probably the scariest thing I have ever pursued. I don’t know if it was because of your imprint, or because I have feelings for you. I can’t see our future, like I can with Jasper, and that is so very frustrating, and exciting, and soothing. Please give me time.”

“I’ll give you all of eternity, just don’t send me away.”

“I won't, I don’t think I could even if I wanted to.”

“Alright,” then she sniffled a little, “So, what adventure will Jasper, and I go on,” Leah needed to change the subject, and not let things get awkward, she needed things to go back to normal.

“That is for me to know, and you to find out,” Alice said with a smile, and the tightness in Leah’s throat lessened, and the anxiety strangling her let her breath. 

“Thank you,” Leah whispered, and ALice nodded, and took Leah’s hand in both of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There ya go Jasper and Leah are slowly coming together. The next chapter will have the date between Jasper and Leah, and all the hijinks there-in. I kind of have a few ideas If you want to see anything on this date please let me know in the reviews. Please read and enjoy


	18. Chapter 18: First Dates and Gene Tierney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Leah spend some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okie Dokie So timeline (This is mostly for me in case I need a brief overview) Jacob came in much earlier in Bella’s pregnancy than the book. Edward and Bella have only been home three days by this point, so Bella isn’t really bad yet, but it’s coming.

"I wonder if she thinks she's being subtle?" Leah says to Jasper as they settle into their seats in the movie theater, it was only part one according to Alice. She'd text when the movie was over for part two. Right now she was in the theater in the back row wearing a scarf over her head, and a hat with huge sunglasses. She looked like a femme fatale. Both of them were grinning with warm affection at the ridiculous antics of one Alice Cullen, "She looks like Gene Tierney in Leave her to Heaven," Leah said.

"You enjoy classic cinema," Jasper asked.

"Some of it, not westerns though sorry cowboy."

"No I can imagine not," he said with a derisive snort. Then they lapsed into silence, and it was surprisingly an easy one. Then he asked, "Do you trust me darlin'?"

Leah looked at him a moment, and if anyone had asked her that question even a month ago she'd have said no, but instead she said, "Sure what did you have in mind?"

"Well between my speed, and her being unable to see your future we could probably ditch this movie, and go somewhere else."

"What about Gene, back there?" Leah whispered as if she probably couldn’t hear them. 

“Well that’s half the fun, let’s keep her guessing for a while darlin’,” he stood up, and held out his hand. Then with one look at Alice, who was looking more surprised by the minute, she took his hand. Suddenly she was on his back, and there was a great gust of wind in her hair. Suddenly they were in front of the Frye art museum, in Seattle, “I noticed you doodling Seth in his sleep, I thought you might like to look at art.”

“Well this is nice, I’ve been meaning to make a trip up here, but our lives aren’t exactly calm at the moment.” 

“That is true. After you,” he held open the door for her, and she went inside. They quickly paid for their tickets, and began to look around. The art was beautiful. There was an entire exhibit on femininity, and how it was unsettling. Leah didn’t think so Leah just thought it was beautiful. Jasper kept his hand on the small of her back, and never rushed her, but simply reassured her that he was there. They took long moments just staring at the different women. There was a pale woman in a poodle skirt with her head thrown back in mocking laughter. Leah loved it. It reminded her of Alice, for reasons she wasn’t even sure about. They moved onto a landscape section, and they stopped short in front of a battlefield. Judging from the uniforms, Leah would have guessed the civil war. They looked at the pained faces, and then Leah looked at Jasper. He looked….furious, “I was there,” he ground out, “Confederate. It took a long time to change my thinking from that of my granddaddy’s horrific senseless hatred,” He didn’t look at her when he confessed this. She led him over to the bench, and she simply waited for him to continue if he wanted. 

When he seemed to be done sharing Leah figured it was her turn, “I hated you people,” he turned to look at her a moment, “I blamed all of you, for all the crummy shit that happened in my life. It’s because of the vampires that the latent genes that call to the wolf awaken. The way I see it if you guys had never come here I would have never shifted, the shock wouldn’t have killed my father. Which caused my brother to shift. Also my boyfriend wouldn’t have shifted, and imprinted on my cousin. I wouldn’t be a genetic dead end. I’m twenty years old, and I’m going through menopause basically. Thankfully without all the night sweats and mood swings, but still I can’t ever have kids. Granted with how Bella is reacting to it, that’s probably a good thing. That was another reason I reacted so badly to imprinting on Alice. I despised you all, and now my imprint is someone who doesn’t love me yet, and I can’t live without her. And all of this because you all couldn’t stay out of my town,” she kept her voice soft as she looked at Jasper, and he looked right back at her. He sensed her emotions. She wasn’t angry per se. Though there were some. He could tell she had made some peace with some of the issues more than others. Her father, and the fact that she couldn’t have children still sent a rush of anguish through her soul. However mostly she just wanted to move on, so did he. 

Therefore he said, “Well aren’t we a pair, darlin’.”

She snorted, “I guess we are, Let’s go cowboy,” she took his hand, and intertwined their fingers. They looked at more of the exhibits for a while. Until the museum announced they were closing. 

They exited the building, and there she was in all her femme fatale glory leaning against an Astin Martin. Alice and found them. Jasper felt the tiny zips of joy that ran through Leah as she saw the other woman, and he had to smile at the infectiousness of it, “Well it’s about time you two I’ve been out here for about half an hour. This was part two of the date by the way.” They chuckle at Alice as they climb into the car. 

-()-

"How was your date," Bella asked. From the couch Leah could see that Bella had gotten bigger, and worse. Alice must have noticed too because the hand at the small of Leah’s back clenched the shifter’s shirt in a white knuckled grip, adn Leah heard Alice suck in a tiny breath. 

“It went swimmingly, how was your day sweetie,” Alice asked, trying to sound casual. She didn’t, and Bella’s smile faltered a little.

“Fine, he moved a bunch today,” her hand rubbed her belly, and Leah felt a bit disgusted. She looked around the room. Jacob was there smiling a strained smile at Bella, as he told another blonde joke to piss off Rosalie, who was scowling at the Alpha. Jacob looked exhausted. Seth was curled up on Emmett asleep on a couch that had not been there this morning, Emmett and Seth must have broken the chair. Edward just looked at Bella, and he looked terrified and a bit insane.

They moved further into the room. Alice sat on the chair, and Jasper at her feet. Leah sat next to Jasper. They leaned against one another, Jasper placed one hand on her leg, the coolness seeping through the jeans. Their backs resting against Alice’s legs. Both her hands found their way into their hair. They settled into comfortable silence for a moment letting the television fill up the silence. Leah took another look at Jacob, he also looked to be in pain, like he wanted to leave, but couldn’t the reason why was looking at him, while holding the hand of her husband. Leah sighed. She hated Bella for the way she was treating Jake, and the fact that she was going to leave gaping wounds in other people she had grown to care for, and love so deeply she wasn’t even sure she understood it. Despite the fact that she could see why Bella was doing what she was doing with whatever monster was growing inside of her. She was just glad she couldn’t get pregnant if her and Jasper ever….she stopped that train of thought, and felt her cheeks burn with the thought, and of course that brought thoughts of Alice as well. She suddenly became very aware of Alice’s hand cool, and steady in her hair scratching the shifter’s scalp mindlessly. It made Leah’s spine tingle, and a heat pool low in her belly. She fought the urge to pur as her eyes slipped closed. 

“Maybe you three should go upstairs,” Edward said with a small grin, and looked away from Bella, probably for the first time in days. Leah looked at him, then the two vampires closest to her. Alice’s hands stilled, and Jasper’s hand squeezed her leg ever so slightly. Alice looked surprised, while Jasper just glared, “Remember I can read your thoughts." He looked at Alice at that moment, and she glared at him, and Leah desperately wanted to know her thoughts, and if they were along the same vein as the shifters. Judging by the way she yanked her hand out of their hair, crossed her arms and slumped into the chair, they were. Then they all heard it, howls, they were far away thankfully. Leah suddenly worried about Carlisle and Esme. “They’re in the city procuring some items and blood for Bella, so we won’t have to rely solely on you,” Edward answered looking at Leah. She nodded. Then Seth jerked awake so hard that he fell off of his boyfriend and crashed onto the floor. Causing everyone to laugh. Alice put her hand back in their hair. Rosalie walked over, picked up Seth, and gently tossed him back to Emmett, who wrapped his arms around him once again. Then they heard a loud popping noise coming from Bella, who grunted in obvious pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright so here’s the next chapter. I’m rereading the fourth book as I go, and boy did I forget how graphic, and dark it was. Jeez. Yet I still get sucked in and genuinely enjoy it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, again if there is anything you would like to see please shoot me a review.


	19. Chapter19: Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Leah and Jasper's first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright wow it’s been four days since i updated. Work has been really hard this week, and I’ve been sleeping a lot to recover basically. I hope you enjoy this, I've already started chapter 20 so hopefully in the next few days. Also this chater is where I’m upping the rating. (Or earning the ‘m’ on ff.net)

The monstrosity kicked Bella's rib, didn't break it, just bruised it. Next time she won't be so lucky apparently. Alice was clutching Leah, and Jasper's hand so tightly that the bones in Leah's hand creaked in protest. However Leah didn't let her stop. Carlisle got an x-ray machine, and set it up in his office. It now looked like a hospital room. There was also a plush chair in there for Leah, when the time came that Leah would have to give her blood to Bella. A fact Alice wasn't exactly thrilled about. Leah and Jasper's date had ended hours ago. Everything was quiet in the house. Everyone was listening to the steady heartbeat of Bella. A heartbeat that sped up a fraction of a second, and Alice broke Leah's index finger. The vampire yanked back like she was burning. They then heard the pop of the bones fixing themselves, and the hiss of pain from Leah, "It's alright it was just a hairline fracture, and it fixed itself," Leah reassured them both. Alice gingerly took her hand, and brought it to her lips. It wasn't a kiss, just a gentle press of her lips. 

"I never want to be the reason you're in pain, not anymore, never again."

Jasper reached for both women, and pulled both women closer to him. All three of them leaned on one another as another howl was heard in the distance, it was mournful almost. Probably Quil or Embry, "What are you three going to do about that?” Jasper said, his accent thick, and his voice low. 

“Jake, Seth, and I are going to start running a path for you guys to hunt, I’m pretty sure the treaty is null and void, but they can’t kill You or Emmett, because we’ve imprinted on you. Though Sam might do it anyway, I wouldn’t put him past it. Also I wouldn’t be surprised if he sent some delegates maybe to lure us back to the tribe. Or at least Seth and Jacob. I’ve always been a pain in the ass, I don’t know why they’d want me back.”

“There's strength in numbers,” Jasper pointed out, "plus he seems a little reluctant to let you go anywhere more than ten feet away," he said frowning mightily. Alice scowled as well.

"Well he can get over it, I'm not going anywhere, this is the happiest I've been in about five years," she snuggled closer to Alice, who wrapped an arm tighter around her. 

"I'm mad. I didn't get to see Jasper kiss you goodnight," Alice said with a slight pout.

"How do you know he didn't at the museum?" Leah said, teasing her mate, she looked over at Jasper, who winked at her, making Leah blush. 

Alice was simply outraged, "Well that's just rude, I don't get to see everything because you're blocked from my future vision, I want to be able to see your firsts."

"Darling's I didn't realize you were interested in voyeurism," Jasper said with a laugh. 

Leah looked at Alice's outraged face, "Jaz, plant one on me, give the lady a thrill." Jasper leaned forward just as Leah did, and their lips met in front of Alice's face. His lips were thinner than Alice's, and he smelled like gunpowder and leather. Kissing him was different than kissing Alice. Kissing Jasper was the equivalent of a cold lemonade in August after a day of yard work. Kissing Alice was like water after two weeks in the Sahara. Leah was happy with both of these options. The shifter felt like she was on fire when Alice kissed her. All of her thoughts faded away, and the only thing she felt was Alice, and every way the vampire was touching Leah. With Jasper it was easy. He leaned further into the kiss, and she heard Alice's quick intake of breath. Leah could never forget that Alice was right there. Leah opened her mouth for Jasper. He let Leah lead from there as he felt Alice place her lips on his long dead pulse point. That made him groan, and pull away. All three of them were panting slightly, and Jasper smiled like the cat that ate the canary, "Did that satisfy your curiosity darlin'?"

Alice cleared her throat and looked at them both a moment, "That's about the only thing it satisfied."

Leah blushed, and leaned over to kiss Alice who kissed her eagerly. Her tongue immediately seeking entrance. Leah let Alice in, she needed that like air, like water. The shifter throws her leg over the tiny vampire's lap. Straddling her. She cupped Leah's face, and pulled her closer, "Can I get behind you?" Jasper whispered, and Leah nodded into Alice's mouth. Suddenly there were rough large hands on Leah's hips. Jasper pressed his cool hard front to her back, and she whimpered into Alice's mouth. Then the shifter felt two sets of teeth on her throat, and her hips ground down, seeking heavenly friction, and whining when she came up short. Then twin growls came from the man and woman on either side of Leah. Then she was alone on the bed breathing heavily. Her body throbbing in time with her heart, and her panties sticky and ruined. Alice and Jasper were standing by the bed. Breathing heavily and looking at her hungrily, "What, why?" Leah said the fog lifted, and her head cleared slightly. Though she was fighting the urge to squirm on the bed. Her need for them still there as their scents fill her lungs. She reached out for them, and they took a step back. 

Jasper could feel the rejection starting to form in Leah's heart, and he had to stop breathing, and smelling her, "Please Leah believe that we want you, but there are things we need to discuss first. For example whatever is happening to Bella can't happen to you, even if you think you can't get pregnant. for one. Also you're not as….durable as we are, and we need to feed again before we take you."

"And believe us when we say we will take you," Alice said aching for her, and Jasper both. However the need to bite her, taste her, it was so strong it was killing her. 

"But for tonight, I think we should cool off, and breathe for a moment, or not in our case because you're killing our self control."

Leah nodded, and took that breath, and grunted at the scent of the combined arousal of all three of them, unsatisfied and gnawing hit her senses. She grunted and stood from the bed on shaky legs, "I need to go then."

"You don't have too," Alice said, reaching for Leah. 

"I need to run this off, or go somewhere and take care of myself or I will be very grouchy tomorrow, and I'm trying to convince Jake to let me stay in his pack when all this is over."

Both vampires stood and stared at her dumbly. Leah stepped past them, and she heard their growl at her leaving. She kissed them both gently before leaving, they stayed as still as a statue they had to or their tenuous hold of themselves would have snapped. Then she went to her room, got undressed, and jumped out her window to run. Shifting in midair was always like flying. Her fur was ruffled, and being this….horny while being a wolf was odd. Her senses were sharper, and her hind brain was just under the surface, usually she pushed it deep down. Normally when she shifts she isn't pleased about it. She took off running, pushing away the thoughts of who she was running from. 'Jeez Leah you stink,' she heard Jake as he came to run beside her. His nose curled up in a snarl. 'The leeches leave you high and not so dry eh.'

'Don't be crude Jacob.'

'You're the one that came out smelling like that.'

She snarled testily at him. He snarled back. 'Don't be that way," he said sourly. 

'Sorry, I'm just….'

'Frustrated?'

'God yes,' suddenly they heard a guttural groan come from the direction of the house, it had been Alice. Leah whined, and an image of their earlier activities Flashed in her head, and Jake groaned in exasperation. 

'Shut up because of you I know that Bella's a halfway decent kisser.'

'What you want is a little more than that though,' he sounded amused and care free for a moment Leah hated to ruin it. but she needed to ask.

'What'll happen after all this is over, to the pack you made?'

'You and Seth will stay with the leeches I figure, and I'll run.' 

Leah saw flashes of Bella dead, and ripping Edward apart, 'They won't let you kill him.'

'He asked me to if she didn't make it.'

'Oh, what if, by some miracle she did live?'

'I'd still leave, she won't need me, she'll have her spawn, and him.'

He sounded bitter, and pissed. Leah could understand the woman he was in love with could never love him the way he needed. She understood because of Sam, and Alice.

'I don't want to ever hear Sam's thoughts again, so I'd like to still be in your pack, Seth would probably pick you too. Even if you go feral.'

'Thanks, I guess, let's head back, I'm getting tired.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alrighty here’s the next chapter, the next one will have them trying to navigate more into their intimacy, and move my glacier plot a little further. Hope you enjoy please share your opinions.


	20. Chapter 20: Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah Alice and Jasper get some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank my readers once again for sticking with me, and enjoying themselves. TW: (sorta) gynecology exams if they freak you out I apologize. There if one about two thirds of the way down. I’m trying to be better about putting warnings. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The next morning Leah had two bruises on her neck, that her accelerated healing seemed to be reluctant to make it go away. Alice was pleased about it, if the gentle kiss on the spot Jasper left, and the soft purring was any indication, when she came down to breakfast. Jasper did the same to the mark Alice left. There was no awkwardness between the three of them which was a relief for everyone in the house. Then they heard it. The sound of heavy paws in the forest. Headed to the house. All the shifters ran for the door, and exploded onto the porch. Jacob told the vampires to stay there and protect Bella. Rosalie, and Emmett stand at the door scanning the trees for Seth. Their ears pricked for any signs of their boyfriend. Alice and Jasper were on the balcony. Alice was worrying her lip between her teeth, and worry ate at her gut. She didn't want Leah to get hurt again. She wanted the shifter safe and with the both of them. Bella was downstairs asking Edward if he could hear their thoughts. He couldn't, which added to Alice's anxiety. Jasper was just as tense beside her. He was worried for her as well.They’d just gotten her, they couldn’t lose her.

-()-

Meanwhile in the woods with Jared spouting about how Jacob was tearing the family apart, Leah was wondering where all this family talk was when she imprinted on Alice, and Sam broke her left side, and just the other day when her hip got broken, and Sam threatened to rip out Seth’s throat if they hadn’t yielded. She didn’t need that kind of family in her life. Seth grunted in agreement, shook out the fur on his neck to prove her point, "Sam has calmed down, he's sorry for what he did to Seth. He wanted me to beg, get on my knees if I had to, especially to you Leah. Emily misses you, and Sue misses you both. Come home Le Le where you belong."

Where she belonged, she had never belonged with them, they didn't know what to do with her, and she was annoyed by them. She belonged with her imprint, and her imprint's spouse. She hoped she conveyed that in the yips and barks coming out of her mouth. Apparently the message was received because Jared raised his arms in surrender. "Leah, we got it, I'll give Emily your message."

"Where is Embry," Jake asked. Looking at the group with cautious curiosity.

Jared's friendly demeanor chilled considerably, "He was busy," then they heard howls coming from the direction of the Rez, "this was hopeless, bye Jake, guys, we'll call you later," then they left. Leaving Jake with more questions than he would like. He shifted back, and ran towards the house. Leah and Seth's thoughts immediately permeated his brain. 'Embry doesn't have an imprint like Claire, and your his best friend, he'd pick you, and Sam can't afford to lose anyone else.'

'You really are a genius,' Leah said as she saw Alice and Jasper on the balcony. The Romeo and Juliet waiting for their Mercutio, hopefully without all the death. They skidded to a stop in front of Esme, who was smiling kindly with clothing, and telling them lunch was ready. The three shifters go behind the trees to get dressed, and enjoy the food. Leah took one more look at Alice and Jasper before coming into the room. 

-()-

That night all the sleepers were sleeping. Edward was watching over Bella. Carlisle and Esme were in the city discussing the issue with a colleague of Carlisle's. The other four were sitting on the porch watching the trees, "Leah is more durable than you think," Rosalie said. Picking up Emmett's hand, and kissing his knuckles. Alice and Jasper look at her a moment. Them she continues, "she's sturdier than Bella, then again I think a paperclip is more durable than Bella, you should try sex with her, after you discuss family planning with Carlisle, to make sure because one high risk pregnancy at a time please. For Carlisle's sake."

"How do you know?" Jasper asked, and regretted it as soon as he saw the grin on both of his sibling's faces turn lecherous, "Ah Seth, if Leah ever finds out she'll kill you, and we won't stop it." 

"Talk to her, figure each other out, and if you need to get one of you to behave you can borrow our handcuffs they're made of diamond," she threw a wink at the other two, and her and Emmett went inside, probably to wake up Seth for nefarious reasons. If Alice could blush she probably would be, the idea of Leah at their mercy, or Jasper at the mercy of the two women made her mouth water. 

"Wanna go wake her up," Jasper said, his voice heavy with want, Alice looked at him, and his gaze was drawn to Leah's window where they could hear her steady breathing and the gentle thumps of her heart. 

"We should talk to Carlisle in the morning with her, then finally she can be ours. Maybe, we've hunted, and clearly she wants us, but for now we should let her sleep, she’s had a long day," Alice said happily, staring at the moon, and thinking of the possibilities of finally having their girl.

-()-

The next day the second Leah opened her eyes her two significant others were in her doorway making her jump about a foot in the air, “Jesus, what the hell guys. Were you watching me sleep?” Leah asked, wondering if she should be perturbed by this, but finding herself not awake enough to care. 

“No, but we were listening to your heart beat, and noticed that it changed. Meaning you were waking up. We need to talk to you about a few things.”

“Can that wait until after I pee,” she groaned, getting out of bed. 

"Actually no Carlisle may need a sample," Alice said, taking in the form of her rumpled girlfriend, and she had seen very few things that could be classified as sexier.

"Sample, what are you talking about?" 

"We want you, and you want us correct," Alice waited for Leah's small nod to continue, "and our main concerns are what's happening to Bella, and breaking you, we've fed, and we'll come up with safe words if we need to, and now Carlisle can confirm if we need to take any contraceptive measures."

"Alright," Leah said. Her eyes roved over the two people in front of her, and her mouth watered at the thought of finally having one of them under her. She motioned for them to take her to Carlisle. 

They get to his office, and he's sitting on a stool with a gentle little smile, and a chair with stirrups. The hospital bed had moved to the corner for now, "Alright Leah I'm going to be asking you personal questions. If you'd like Esme instead, or to be by yourself at anytime please say the word."

"I think I'll have Esme, no offense doc, I've just had too many men peak at my goodies," that response got deep growls from Alice and Jasper, "easy there tigers, I need you two to leave while I change into a hospital gown, you'll get to see me naked soon enough, god willing." They nodded and left the office, 

as soon as Leah changed into the gown she knocked on the door, and Esme glided in. she sat on the stool that Carlisle had been sitting in, “Alright honey Let’s get started: when was your last cycle?”

“Little more than a year ago,” She answered automatically. After her shift she had been supposed to start her period, and it never came.

“You never went to a doctor before now?” The question was gentle, and she took her hand.

“I couldn’t explain to a regular doctor, and the pack had never seen anything like me before, I just assumed there was something wrong with me."

"Alright sweetie, first things first, I need a urine sample, and then let's take a look, lay back, and place your feet in the stirrups." 

Leah hopped down, and took the cup from Esme, and went into the adjoining bathroom connected to the office. She came back a few seconds later, and handed her the cup, “Great, now let’s get this show on the road. I’m going to do a simple pap smear, and an ultrasound, to see what’s happening.”

Leah got settled into the chair, and placed her feet in the stirrups, she always hated this appointment. It was one thing she was grateful to the wolf for. Esme was gentle throughout the whole thing, and it was faster than any other time it had ever been done, “Well I don’t see any signs of cancer so that’s good, and I’m going to send that sample along to a friend of Carlisle’s, now lie back, and let’s get the ultrasound started,” Esme came around the table, and smiled down at her, with so much kindness, thar Leah’s usual nervousness during this particular experience eased completely. She was grateful to know the woman, “This will be a little bit cold,” then she squirted the gel onto Leah’s abdomen. She moved the wand over Leah’s belly, and looked at the monitor. Leah couldn’t tell from Esme’s face, she was still smiling kindly, she’d be a hell of a poker player. After a few moments, that Leah felt lasted an entire year, she lifted the wand, and took a towel, gently wiping away the extra goo, “Well sweetie, why don’t you get dressed and I’ll tell you the good news.” Leah left the room, and quickly got back dressed, and hopped onto the table before Esme continued. “You can’t get pregnant right now no matter what you do,” Leah felt her heart sink. She didn’t want kids right now sure, gut she had wanted them someday. “Honey, my other great news is this, if you give Carlisle and I some time, we can probably come up with some sort of hormone therapy to stimulate your reproductive system if you wanted to have children someday.”

“Really?” Leah was shocked and superbly overjoyed, if a little trepidatious given Bella’s situation. 

“I do ask that you wait until we’ve finished saving Bella’s life and make sure we can keep you safe before we even begin to go down that avenue, though.”

“Of course. Is there anything else I should know,” she wanted to find Alice and Jasper and tell them, if they hadn’t been listening in on the conversation.

“Nope that’s it for today, I’ll know more when we get the urine sample back. Now please go find my children, and tell them the great news, I do ask that you try to keep it down,” Esme threw a wink at Leah who blushed and nearly ran out of the room. Her nerves were making her palms sweat, and the anticipation was making her mouth dry.

She skidded to a stop in front of Alice and Jasper’s room they were sitting on the bed, two perfect alabaster bookends. She walked inside, shut the door, and clicked the lock with an audible click. Leah pulled her shirt over her head, and said, “I think our safe word should be ducks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the next chapter will be smut hopefully. And Leah’s first transfusion with Bella. I hope you enjoyed this bit of exposition please read and review I do so enjoy them.


	21. Chapter 21: Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Here is the first Smut, or if you’re like me ‘Lemons’ I hope you enjoy it. This is the first threesome I’ve written, and boy those are a lot of moving parts and limbs. If there is anything you’d like to see in the future please drom me a line I like writing these three. Enjoy the lemony goodness. Also if you want to skip the smut please cntl + f to the first ‘-()-’ in the chapter.

Alice moved first. Her lips were on Leah's, and her tongue immediately demanding entrance, which the shifter granted. Her thoughts stopped as she whimpered into the vampire's mouth, and the shorter woman backed her into the wall. Leah wrapped her arms around Alice’s shoulders, and pulled her closer. Alice placed her hands on Leah’s ass, and hoisted her up. Leah jumped up, and wrapped her legs around the shorter girl’s waist. Her back dug into the hard wood of the door, and she pulled her lips reluctantly away from Alice’ws desperately needing to breath. The vampire didn’t have that problem, she immediately went to Leah’s throat, and sucked purple bruises along its column. The urge to bite, and taste was still strong, though not as bad as it had been before she ate that mountain lion yesterday. Her tongue darted out, and tasted the salt on her skin, and moaned at the taste of it. 

Leah was in heaven. She had her imprint touching her. Touching her in some of the best ways. She tangled her fingers in her hair, and tugged her head closer to her throat. Suddenly cold air hit her chest, making her nipples harden further, Alice had ripped off her bra. She groaned as the vampire began to move her lips towards the new skin that had become available to her. The shorter woman turned around, and began to walk over to the bed. Alice reluctantly placed her on the bed, and both women looked at Jasper. He had a smile on his face, and he was purring slightly. There was a bulge in his jeans, and his arms were behind his head. He looked like a sin to Leah, “Kiss each other please, I want to see,” Alice whispered looking at the two of them hungrily. Leah moved up the bed as Jasper pulled her up by her arms. Their lips met voraciously their noses bumped, and tongues met and dueled. Leah gasped as she felt Alice’s cold breasts press into her warm back. Then one large calloused hand covered one of her boobs, while a smaller smoother one cupped the other. The contrast caused Leah’s hips to shift against Jasper’s strong jean clad thigh. It wasn’t enough she needed more. Another hand, Alice's, dragged down her front, and popped open the button to her jeans, and pushed her hand into them. Leah stopped kissing Jasper, so she could breath, and he joined Alice in covering her throat with hickies. Alice stopped mouthing her shoulder to gasp at the wetness she found in Leah's panties. She was hot and soaked, "You're so lovely like this," Alice said, finding her clit, and rubbing it in tight circles. She shallowly made little pushes into Leah's ass rocking the taller girl into her hand and Jasper's thigh. Leah, who's hands were pulling one of Alice's legs over Leah's hip, and ripping opened Jasper's shirt to kiss his throat. Traveled down to his belt buckle. Jasper had started to tug at Leah's pants. She shimmied until she got them off, "Never buy me skinny jeans again," she groaned. Alice chuckled in her ear, "Yes ma'am." Then she sped up her fingers as Jasper's own found his way into the shifter's panties. He dipped one finger inside, and hissed at the heat he found.

"You feel so good darlin'," he thrust his finger into her. Leah arched into him. He dipped his head down, and took a nipple between his teeth, and tugged gently. Leah shrieked, and shook as she came apart for the first time that day. Her orgasm seemed to go on forever as they kept up their ministrations. She was panting and digging her fingers into Alice's thigh, and Jasper's hair. Finally she came down trembling slightly, and she felt boneless. Then her senses came back, and she whimpered, and tried to move, the material of Jasper's pants and Alice's skirt scratched uncomfortably against her thighs and ass. 

"Naked please I need you naked, and i need to feel you both of you please."

"You're so pretty when you beg, baby, we can arrange that." A small woosh of air, and then two bodies pressed back into her. and her heart raced so fast. This time Alice was at her front, "Hello gorgeous."

"Hi Alice, I wanna see you," She leaned back into Jasper, she felt him hard and throbbing against her backside. She took in the vampire in all her nude glory. Her heart raced at the sight of her. She was perfect in every way. Leah reached out tentatively looking at Alice for permission before touching. Alice nodded, and Leah placed her hand on Alice's breast, and the vampire's breath hitched. 

"Isn't she gorgeous darlin'," Jasper rumbled in her ear. He was tracing mindless patterns on Leah's hip. The franticness of her need was gone, now she wanted to take her time with them, "and she's all ours,"

"Yea, ours," she leaned forward, and captured Alice's bottom lip with her own. Leah tweaked at Alice's nipple. While her other hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer. Jasper watched the two women kiss and touch one another. He had never been this hard he wanted them. Badly. He looked in on their moods. Alice was simply enjoying herself. He felt the happiness radiating off her mixed with want and arousal, it was a heady combination. Leah felt a reverence for Alice along with her own hunger for her. Buried beneath that though was nervousness. She didn't know what to do, so Jasper thought he'd help her along a little. "She likes her ears to be kissed, and bit," he murmured into Leah's ear. The shifter turned to him, and then turned back to Alice, who nodded. Leah leaned forward. Took Alice's earlobe between her teeth, and flicked her tongue against it. Alice emitted a small cry, and bucked her hips. Her hand came to rest next to Jasper's on Leah's hip, and Alice pulled her closer. She slotted one of Leah's legs between hers, and rocked against it. Leah continued to flick her tongue against Alice's earlobe, and messaging her breast. She could feel Alice's wetness coating her thigh, and her own arousal was picking up. Making her throb in delicious ways. Both of Jasper's hands had found their way to Leah's nipples, and the shifter bit down on Alice's hear as the cool calloused hands played with them. Causing Alice's hips to jerk, and squeeze Leah's thigh so hard she knew she'd have bruises, but at that moment she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Play with her clit darlin' that'll drive her wild, and she makes such pretty little noises," Jasper said, putting against Leah's ass.

The woman between the two vampires nodded, and moved her hand from Alice's breast, down to Alice's mound. There was only a small patch of hair there, and it was glistening with wetness. She immediately found the tiny bundle of nerves, and rubbed it gently. Alice threw her head back and moaned. Leah just stared at her in awe. She paid attention to the noises Alice was making, what seemed to make her put and moan, and writhe against her leg. Then one of Jasper's hands joined Leah's, and changed the rhythm just a hair, and that made Alice scream, and buck and shake through her release. Leah had never seen anything that beautiful. She slowed down her movements so Alice could come down off the high. After a few moments she slumped down and was rather relaxed for just a moment then she noticed the rocking of the other two people's bodies. She opened her eyes, and saw Jasper's teeth in Leah's shoulder as he grunted slightly, "Poor Jaz, you haven't gotten to have one little death have you," Alive reached over, and ran her fingers through his hair.

He whimpered and shook his head. Then Alice saw the blown pupils of Leah, and could smell the arousal coming off her in waves, "Leah my sweet, do you want Jasper to have his wicked way with you, to fill you up, until your ruined for everyone else but the two of us, can we completely ravish you." Leah never took her eyes off Alice as she nodded slowly, "Excellent, now I'm going to get you nice and wet," then Alice sank down the bed, "Jasper if you would please spread those long lovely legs," Jasper reached over, and gripped her thigh, pulling it over his hip. Alice sighed as she took in the sight of Leah. She was red, and wet, and the heat radiated off her. The angle was awkward, and Alice was thankful for her vampiric constitution because it would keep her from getting e crick in her neck as she drove in. Her taste exploded on her tongue, and her nose bumped the small bundle of nerves making Leah gasp, and one of her hands tangled itself in Alice's hair. The other one gripped Jasper's wrist, the one holding her leg. He was whispering lovely things in her ear, and their hips rocked. Against Alice's mouth. The vampire between Leah's legs licked from slit to clit then circled the bundle of nerves with her tongue. Truth be told she was probably more than ready for Jasper, but she had needed to taste her, this was the perfect excuse. Alice could tell that Leah was close to cumming again, so she reluctantly pulled back, "you ready for Jaz baby?"

Leah couldn't think anymore, only feel. Her body was thrumming with a want so deep she ached with it. She whimpered, and nodded frantically at the question. Alice gathered Leah's wetness on her fingers, and used it to slick up Jasper's hardness. Then she guided Jasper into Leah's opening. She had never seen anything so erotic before. Her husband's cock slowly sinking into their lover's pussy. 

Leah's breath caught in her lungs, as she felt so full of Jasper, he was bigger than Sam was. Though she was pretty sure they were both way better than Sam, the vanilla bastard. Alice was kissing her, and rubbing her clit while Jasper thrusted slowly onto her. Something coiled tightly low in her belly, and her heart was thudding so hard, she knew it couldn't be healthy, and her entire body was drenched in sweat, and various fluids from the three of them. All she could take in was them; their scent, and feel of them. Then Jasper stiffend, and she felt him spill into her, and Alice pinched her clit just the right way that Leah's vision turned white, and she was positive she had never orgasmed so hard in her entire life. 

-()-

When she finally once again became aware of her surroundings she felt spent and boneless. Jasper slipped out of her, and Alice had left the bed, making Leah let out a bereft whimper, "Don't fret she'll be right back," Jasper soothed, moving some hair that had been stuck to her face. He picked her up, and gently placed her in the chair in the corner, so he could take care of the sheets as Alice came back with a glass of water, and a cool cloth. She was wrapped in a short red silk robe. She gathered the shifter into her arms, and wiped her down removing the stickiness, and sweat, "Drink all of that please I don't need you to get dehydrated on us."

Leah had never felt so cared for before, Sam just usually rolled over and went to sleep. She giggled in near delirium, when she realized she wouldn't have to worry about that with these two. She buried her face in Alice's neck, and breathed in her scent, purring a little as the vampire settled against her. For now all was right in their world, they could worry about everything else later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There ya go the smuttiness and lemony goodness. The next episode will have Leah, Edward, Jacob bonding, as my plot slowly develops.


	22. Chapter 22: The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Bella have their first transfusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter I do hope you enjoy please leave comments. TW: there is blood, and Leah I guess self harms, but not in a way that makes her a danger to herself or others.

Jasper or Alice must have picked her up at some point because She wakes up with her head on Jasper's chest. She was still naked, and sore in the best of ways, but something was missing, and as if he could read minds, and not Edward, "She's arguing with Rosalie, apparently it was a bad day for Bella, the thing broke two ribs, and Bella's getting worse. Rosalie wants you to start the transfusions, and Alice is unhappy about it, and neither am I."

"Ah," she opens her ears to the argument:

"You can't be serious, she's asleep, and if you step one toe towards her I'll RIP out your hair. Like that fight we had in '73." Alice snarled, and Rosalie countered with a snarl of her own.

"They could die without this, is that what you want for Bella to die."

"Don't pretend like you care about Bella, you just want what's growing inside of her. Besides, didn't Carlisle get blood for Bella."

"That's mostly for her c-section."

Alice scoffed, "You really think it will be as simple as that? That monster is going to tear her to pieces to get her out, and we're going to have to help it."

"That's not true, you know I've grown fond of her since this started."

Leah stopped listening in, and looked at Jasper, and got up. She rooted around in the drawers and threw on a pair of his boxers, and one of Alice's tank tops, it was too small and showed off her midriff, "I'm going to go down, and see if I can stop the carnage."

"Darlin' you could just stay in bed with me, and wait for her to win. She usually does."

"As nice as that sounds, I'd signed up for this, it's fine. She leaned down, and pressed her lips into his hair. Then, she left to stop her imprint from yanking out Rosalie's hair. Her brother liked it too much. 

Alice was blocking Rosalie's way to the stairs, so she didn't notice Leah, she placed her hands on her soul mate's shoulders, and noticed her shoulders unbunch. Then Leah places a kiss to Alice's nape, and the vampire relaxed completely. Leah whispered 'It's alright baby,' against the back of her neck. Then Leah turned to Rosalie, "Lead the way blondie."

"Wait, Jasper and I need to hunt again after last night, so do you want to wait til we get back?"

"Nah, I'll be fine, I love you."

Alice nodded, and went up to get her husband. Rosalie led Leah through the hall to Carlisle's office. Bella, Edward. and Jacob were there. Bella was in the hospital bed, and she looked like a Tim Burton character. Edward looked at Leah as she thought that. His face twisted into a wry grimace. Leah's plush chair was next to Bella's bed, and she was hooked up to all the necessary machines. Carlisle was waiting to hook Leah up as well, "I guess you got your way Blondie," Jacob said sourly. Leah looked over to Rosalie who did look rather smug. The girl shifter took a seat, and Carlisle set all the equipment up, and said, "This may sting a little." Then there was a sharp pain in the crook of her elbow. She hissed. The patriarch quickly did the same to Bella, and then Leah saw her blood slowly crawl through the tube into Bella. It was odd to witness to say the least. She looked around, "Where's my brother?"

"With Emmett, hunting."

"I see," Leah made a mental note to hang out with him, she missed her brother. Jacob said a stupid blonde joke, and the vampire left the room in a huff. 

"Thanks she kinda smelled like Seth, and it was kinda pissing me off," Leah said trying to get comfortable.

"Well I gotta say you're not exactly smelling like roses this fine morning," Jacob said munching on some chips and sitting in a chair. He looked over at Bella, and fought the urge to wince and whimper. Then they heard Edward whimper for them both.

Leah looked around at the three miserable people in the room, and she was determined not to let them damper her good mood, "You guys got any cards around here?"

She barely saw him move, but he must have, because cards appeared in his hands, "What do you know how to play," Leah asked, looked at Bella. The pregnant woman shrugged, and mumbled "Go Fish."

Leah rolled her eyes, "How could you not teach her at least Rummy Jake?"

"We were a little busy building motorcycles, and Fighting baby vamps."

Leah dealt the cards, and looked at hers while the others looked at theirs, "Got any twos." Bella looked at her a moment before shaking her head. Leah drew a card, and then it was Edward's turn. The game proceeded slowly, and Leah's mind drifted in boredom. She thought of last night, and the lovely soreness between her legs, and shifted slightly. Then she saw Edward's amused, and slightly disgusted face. That's when Leah remembered that he could read minds. Her face felt like it had been set on fire. 

"Please don't mind me I always love thoughts about my siblings legs, and whether they go on for miles," Edward said, making Bella smile, and blush, Jacob just snorted, and asked the group if they had any three's. 

Leah groaned and leaned back in the chair, her cheeks feeling warm with embarrassment.

"Was it good?" Bella asked blushing herself. Leah looked at her a moment, and thought about this girls only experience with sex, and it led to this charming moment. Leah felt bad for feeling smug. 

Then she said, "It was fantastic."

"Good," Bella said, smiling at Leah, and the animosity between the two women lessened for just a moment. Then Rosalie came back, and said, "Go hunt Edward."

Edward growled at his sister, but, after one lingering look to Bella, who nodded, left. Leah relaxed, and thought once more about Alice's legs. She couldn't wait for them to come back. She shifted once again in her seat feeling her pantied dampen. 

"What smells so good," Bella asked, sniffing the air. Then she sniffed the air until she gets to the tube connecting her and Leah, "I think it's your blood."

"Huh, I'm not surprised," Jacob says, and all three turn to him.

"Well I mean Bells you took biology, half of the chromosomes are his, so the...fetus would wanna drink blood." 

"You're a genius, Blondie, get this tube out of me, and Jake you still got that pocket knife." Rosalie came over, and took out the IV with a gentleness that surprised Leah. She smiled at the vampire in thanks. Then Jake throws Leah his pocket knife, who caught it easily.

"What, you doing with that?"

Instead of answering she just said, "Get a sample cup from the cabinet, blondie."

Rosalie did, and Leah cut her arm. She hissed in pain, and emptied some of her blood into the cup. Jasper and Alice were suddenly at the door, and saw her bleed onto the cup, and then hand it to Bella, "Take a swig."

Jasper grunted, and tried to take a step forward, he was held back by Alice. Bella sniffed again as Esme and Carlisle came into the room. Fascinated by what Bella’s reaction was going to be. Then Bella brought the cup to her lips, and took a tentative sip. She nodded, “I-it tastes good, can I have some more.”

“Not from her,” Alice said, her voice low and dangerous. Everyone in the room looked at her a moment. 

“Alice be reasonable-” Rosalie started, but was cut off by a deep growl from both Alice and Jasper. 

“Not from her. Yes she can heal, but she is not Bella’s personal juice box.”

“Alice I would never think that about her,” Bella tried to placate her friend. 

“I know you know that, but others are a little tunnel visioned at the moment,” Alice said, glaring at her sister, “Now we’d like to speak to Leah, alone.”

Leah felt like she was in trouble, and she hated that feeling, but she also hated the fact that Alice might be disappointed in her. Which sucks because she kind of wanted to have sex again, and not the angry kind, but the fun kind. 

She followed them to their room, Alice closed the door and clicked the lock, “Let me see your arm,” she held out her hand for Leah. who held out her arm for Alice to inspect. The vampire gently grazed her fingers along the crook of Leah's elbow where the IV had been. Then she continued to caress the place where she sliced her arm open, there was just a small scratch there, now, and what was shrinking rapidly, “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Do what?” Leah was so confused about their reaction were they mad or not. She chanced a glance at Jasper, he was leaning against the door, and looked thunderous at her. He also looked a little hungry, despite the fact that his eyes were deep amber. 

“You just...let yourself bleed in a house of blood drinkers,” she placed her lips on the scratch, her teeth nipping slightly, making Leah’s breath hitch, and Jasper groan. 

“She said my blood smelled good, we just wanted to see if it would work, and it obviously did. If it helps her then why shouldn't I do that helping keep her alive makes you happy.”

“You staying alive also keeps me happy. You’re ours, Leah Clearwater. Every inch, molecule, drop of blood. Having Bella drink your blood is different than just giving it to her intravenously, it’s more...intimate, and we don’t like it, plus if we hadn’t just fed the urge to drink from you would have been an impulse so strong it would have been painful to fight off, So please next time just stick with the IV.”

“Alright, I thought you were mad at me or disappointed.”

“No sweetie, you’re just trying to help, and I … love you for that.”

Leah’s breath caught, and her eyes immediately watered, “S-say it again please.”

Alice smiled softly at the woman she loved, and said, “I love you Leah, please don’t bleed yourself dry because I want you around for awhile.”

Leah lunged forward kissing Alice fiercely she was shaking with the sheer joy that the woman she imprinted on loved her back. She looked over at Jasper, who had a smile pulling at his lips, and he looked far less pained, “What about you cowboy?”

“I love who she loves darlin’ now please let’s get a little more comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright here’s the next chapter in my snail slow plot. Again if there is anything you’d like for me to include, this includes scenes let me know in the comments. Also I think I’ going to include a little more Rosalie/Emmett/Seth because I want to explore that interaction. Hope you enjoy


	23. Chapter 23: Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s another chapter, mostly a drabble with no real plot, just characters that I like chilling together. I hope you enjoy it, please leave your thoughts.

Seth and Emmett came into the living room, and immediately heard the shouting, "She's not Bella's personal juice box." Then they heard a door slam. Seth sighed, and Emmett grumbled something about marrying the most stubborn creature on earth. He motioned for Seth to lead the way. Rosalie had retreated to their room, "Rosie," Emmett said gently as if he was trying not to spook her. She turned to look at her boys, and took a deep breath. 

"Bella can drink blood, and that makes the baby stronger, and Leah sheI'm, let Bella drink from her, Alice did not approve of the method."

"Knowing Leah, I can guess what she did," Seth said looking at the two vampires that make his heart race. 

"Yeah, now we're fighting, and Bella's upset because she thinks Alice is mad at her, but at least she can keep down some food."

"Alright what do you need from us," again Emmett spoke with so much gentleness.

"Hopefully in the morning Alice will be calmer, and we can discuss everything, and Leah can make a decision. Then Carlisle can find a safe way to do this. I just want the baby to be okay." She said in that way that would make Emmett look at her with an expression that almost spelled of guilt, and made Seth feel that unfamiliar feeling of not belonging with them. Emmett walked over to his wife, and stood next to her letting her come to him, which she did. Leaning into him, and inhaling his comforting scent. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I could never give you kids," He whispered into her hair, and Seth felt like he should leave them to grieve their what-if. Find his sister, make sure she was alright. However he couldn’t leave them. He watched as she heaved out a tearless sob, and buried herself further into his embrace. Rosalie, and Emmett had explained to him the basics of what he would be essentially be giving up by choosing to be with them, and for a moment he let himself grieve his own what-if. Even though he did not regret a second of his time with them, or a second of their future. Rosalie looked up, and locked eyes with Seth, then she held out a hand for him to take. He was able to take her hand in two strides. Emmett pulled him to them, and the shorter man burrowed into them. Much in the way he has now burrowed into their lives in the best of ways. Rosalie whispered that she loved them. Emmett picked them both up, and threw them on the bed, “Get ready for cuddles,” he said with a grin. Then jumped on them, they laughed, and for a moment they could forget about their what-ifs.

-()-

Leah was asleep, and naked, and warm in between Alice and Jasper. Alice knew that Leah was going to continue to help Bella, and the thought made her apprehensive. Jasper looked over at his mate, and felt it. He curled around the sleeping woman, and reached over grabbing Alice's hand. The vampire appreciated the comfort. She smiled over at him, and then down at their sleeping girlfriend. She wanted her again, but Alice was determined to let her sleep a little while longer, "We should take her out, show her off," Alice whispered, reaching over to brush her hair out of her face, a tendril had fallen, and her nose was scrunched up because of it. Then Alice opened her ears to the rest of the house. Bella was crying for probably a lot of reasons, and Edward was beside himself because of it. Esme and Carlisle were discussing viable options in the office. Leah sighed in her sleep, and curled into Alice's legs. Then her heart beat changed ever so slightly, and she kissed Alice's thigh, "How long was I asleep?" Leah asked.

"Not long enough darlin," Jasper said nuzzling into her neck. 

"I'm awake though, and we need to talk about how I'm probably still going to let Bella drink my blood, I'll just let Carlisle or Esme draw it. It keeps her alive, and she may grate on my last nerve with her inability to cut Jake loose, but letting her die when I could stop it would drive me nuts." 

"We know that, but we can't watch or be in the room. Your blood, it calls to us now. We want to sink our teeth in, and taste you," Jasper growled, ending his statement with a sharp bite to her shoulder making her shiver. 

"Maybe I can put it in a cup for you guys too."

"No, we eat animals and that's it," Alice said with finality in her tone, "Besides that would make it harder, so please don't tempt us love." 

"So do we have time for a quickie," Leah said with an eyebrow wiggle, and a sly grin, just as there was a knock on the door. It was Edward.

Alice sighed, and rolled out of bed, and put on her robe. She opened the door just enough to peek her head out she'd be damned if Edward saw Leah. 

"I've seen her, and that's besides the point, can you talk to Bella, she tends to listen to you, and she's convinced you hate her now,"

Alice took a moment to look at her brother, he looked half dead, well deader than usual. This was killing him. Alice sighed, "I don't hate her Edward, she's my sister, but I'm also in love with the woman that Bella needs to live, and this could put Leah's life in danger. If Leah dies trying to keep her alive, then yes resentment will definitely factor into my relationship with Bella."

"You think I don't know all this I can read the minds of you three, but she can't please explain it to her."

"Fine," Alice ground out. She turned around and smiled at her lovers a moment, then smashed passed Edward, and towards the woman that was her best friend. 

She got to the living room, where the hospital bed had been set up, and there was a sniffle, dying Bella, with her round belly. The sight made Alice's heart break a little, "Hey Bella," Alice said sitting next to her. Jacob for once was nowhere to be seen. She did a quick future check on Bella, but as always since this mess started it just made her head hurt, she focused her 'sight' on Leah, and the throbbing stopped. 

"Alice," she wiped her eyes quickly, and took a sip from a styrofoam cup, judging from the smell and the stain in the straw it was blood. 

"Edward says you think I hate you," she took the chair and looked at her friend. 

"Do you really think I used your girlfriend like a juice box?"

Alice heaved a sigh, "No sweetie, it was a knee jerk reaction because Leah was bleeding, and she shouldn't have been. She's going to let you continue to drink from her. Without the knives."

"Oh ok. I'm kind of glad because her blood tastes way better than whoever is in this cup. Oh I was able to keep down eggs."

"That's great sweetie," Alice said, and she meant it. The happiness shown through the haggardness of Bella, and she realized she missed her friend, "How was the honeymoon, you know before all this malarkey?"

"It was amazing, especially after I got Edward to let loose."

"My brother let loose, do tell," she leaned forward eagerly wanting to gossip with her friend, while she could at least. Well the first night we were there we … you know did it.”

“Bella you’re pregnant, please say sex.”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes, and whispered, “We had sex.”

“Weak, but I’ll take it.”

Bella smiled brightly, and then continued talking about her honeymoon. Alice just soaked up her friend’s exuberance at getting to be with the person she loved, “And now here we sit,” she finished patting her pregnant belly with a nervous little smile. 

“Here we do sit,” Alice’s smile was strained, but she reached out tentatively, and covered her friends hands with one of hers on top of her stomach. Alice was shocked at how cold Bella was, usually she was so much warmer, she wanted one of the wolves to warm her friend. Then Bella asked, “How does the thing with Leah and Jasper work?”

Alice grinned a dirty grin, and said, “Deliciously. I wish I hadn’t fought it as hard as I did at first, but I’m glad I did because now her and Jasper are closer together. It’s funny, I was, well am happy with Jasper, and our lives were not lacking in any way, but she fits with us so well, I don’t think I could imagine the rest of eternity without her, but I don’t want to spend the rest of my life without you either Bella. Which is why I’m going to let you use my girlfriend like a juicebox.”

“Thanks Alice I want forever with you guys too, and my son.”

Alice just smiled thinly at her.

-()-

The next day Seth gently knocked on his sister’s door of the room that she shared with Alice and Jasper. She knew that they were already downstairs with the rest of the vampires. Leah called from the other side of the door, “Cone in ya turd.”

He came in and flopped onto the bed. She was dressed in some boxers, and an old t-shirt, both belonging to Jasper. Leah took in her brother. He smelled like Rosalie and Emmett in ways that made her want to snap her teeth, and pull him close to protect him from the possibility of getting his heart broken. However he exuded happiness. There was a twinkle in his eyes, and a glow in his cheeks, “How’s my little genius,” she said snuggling up to her brother, much like that day in that musty motel in Canada. 

“I’m good, and just thinking. I won’t ever have kids Le.”

Leah looked at her brother, and the glow faded a little, “Maybe you guys could get a surrogate, one that has to sign an NDA the size of Mt. Rushmore, but I don’t think Rosalie will care as long as it’s a baby,” the suggestion was met with a smile, and Leah would take it even if the smile was a little thin, “C’mon lets see if Esme has any breakfast before I need to bleed myself dry.”

He chuckled, and rolled out of bed. Leah followed behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the suggestions guys, I’m definitely going to use some of if not all of them. The next chapter will have more Bella and Leah scene, and the two throuples go out for the night. Please read and review.


	24. Chapter 24: The Wildness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah listens to her wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so none of the things I said was gonna happen, happened, instead they decided to bone, so warning Lemons (Smut if you prefer) ahead. Please enjoy. Also if you want to skip the smut only the beginning isn’t smut you should be able to figure out to your comfort level read and enjoy.

The next morning Leah was doodling on the couch while Esme was knitting a baby blanket, and watching Leah's IV drip blood into a bottle. Carlisle calculated that Leah could fill 3 8oz bottles, then she'd have to shift, and it replenishes rather quickly. Esme had given her three packs of chips ahoy, and next to her was Seth. He was holding Esme's green ball of yarn. Edward was sitting on a chair looking at Bella, and she was on the opposite sofa. Looking at Leah for a moment before asking, "Why are you doing this? I know you don't like me that much." Edward looked over at Leah with a warning glare on his face. Jacob, who was sitting next to Bella, and keeping her warm, had a similar look on his face.

Leah looked over at the pregnant woman a moment thinking about her answer, "You're right I don't really like you. Everyone I do like or love, like or loves you, so if keeping you alive keeps them happy then I'm happy. Plus I'm not going to have another life on my conscience."

Bella looked at her for another moment, "Thank you, now I feel like I should say if you hurt my friend, I'll hurt you or something, but that seems a little gauche."

Leah snorted, "Yea maybe a little," something settled between the two women for just a moment. Then the rest of the vampires came down the stairs just as Esme was gently taking the needle out of Leah's arm. The wolf felt a little dizzy, and she munched on a cookie. Carlisle came over, kissed his wife, and handed Leah two small red pills, "Iron supplements please take them, and then go for a little run."

"C'mon capri-sun lemme race ya," Emmett said with a cocky grin.

"Oooh, me too," Seth said, looking for a place to gently place the yarn. Carlisle took it with a small smile. 

"Of course babe. Rosie what about you?"

Rosalie looked apprehensive for a moment. Looking at Bella, Edward, and Jacob. 

"For heaven sake Rosalie, it will take twenty minutes at most, I can't do anything please stop hovering," Edward hissed out. Not looking away from his wife. Everyone was silent for a moment. Before huffing, and motioning for them to follow her out. 

Leah walked over to Alice, and nipped at her lower lip, "Wanna come with us?" She kept her face close to Alice's, and held out her hand to Jasper who took it. Coming to nibble on her neck. 

"Why not, but After you're ours, don't even get dressed."

"Yes ma'am," she took both their hands, and led them outside. 

Seth was already shifted and waiting for them. He looked at his sister with his head cocked to the side in question. Leah just stuck her tongue out at him, "You guys don't look," everyone turned away, and Leah quickly got undressed, and shifted. Her brother's soothing endless stream of thoughts flowed into her brain. She immediately felt a little better. She took off after Jasper gave the signal. It had been a week or so since she shifted, and she hated to admit it, but she had missed her wolf. 

'You shouldn't hate your wolf Le,' Seth thought, 'listen to her for a moment.'

Leah took a moment, and let the wolf flow through her for a moment. A wildness settled in her bones, a freedom she had never felt before. This must have been what Jake lost himself to when he ran away. Then she felt it. The string that tied her to Alice. It felt so strong tied around her heart making it race even faster. Attached to Alice was a tendril tied to Jasper, and she'd let the warmth of those strings fill her, as she turned back towards the house winning the race by a landslide. The thought of them both spurred her on further. She needed them. She'd never been aroused while in wolf form. It was strange to say the least. She felt warm, and there was a throbbing through her whole body. She picked up the pace even more, her blood completely recovered, and pumping in her veins. Her wolf rattled in her cage. 

Both doors were opened wide when she came into view of the house, she threw a thank you to Edward as she flew up the stairs. The second she got to Their room she shifted back, and let out a low moan. She was so turned on she was dripping. She ached to touch herself, but her wolf snarled at the thought she wanted Leah to wait for her for them. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long. Jasper appeared first.

"Darlin' I felt you in the forest…" he trailed off as he took in her scent, and snarled. Alice follows him into the room from the window as well. Alice smelled the same thing as Jasper. Leah’s want. The wolf crossed the room in two strides. Cupping Alice's face, adn kissing her fiercely. She bit the smaller woman’s bottom lip, and backed her back towards the bed. Leah felt Jasper’s teeth bury into her neck, not breaking skin, but leaving a deep bruise. Leah relished in the pain. The feralty of the wolf just beneath the surface. Leah was grateful for the off the shoulder dress that Alice was wearing because she bit and nipped her way down to Alice’s throat. Relishing in the hitch in the vampire’s unneeded breathing. The wolf moved her hands down to the back of the dress, hoping to divest the vampire of it. She snarled at the fact that there were buttons down the back, and the dress felt like silk, so ripping it wasn’t an option. She turned her head to look at Jasper, “Can you’re superspeed get her out of that dress cowboy.”

He grunted, and there was a moment later when Alice was in nothing but her underwear. It was the same pale green as her dress. It was a lacy bra with panties, and a matching garter belt. Leah took her in for a moment, “Leah, not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on.”

Leah shrugged, "Seth said to listen to my wolf, and she told me to take you, claim you. Is that ok?"

"Absolutely," Alice said, her eyes darkening with desire, "But after I want to watch you ride our cowboy," she looked over her shoulder at her spouse who groaned at the idea of being inside either of them really.

"Absolutely, Get on the bed, and enjoy the show Jaz."

He didn't need to be told twice. He quickly stripped down, and laid on his side of the bed. He was on his side looking like a marble statue, his cock hard and throbbing. Leah felt her pulse quicken in her as she looked at it. Then she took in her imprint in her underwear, "How attached are you to this ensemble," Leah growled wanting to rip it off, and have her bare for Leah to gaze at. 

"I have three others just like it," Leah crowed in delight as she reached forward, took each end of the corset, and pulled. Ripping it was easier than Leah had thought it was going to be. Then Alice was bared to her. Leah looked at her a moment before placing a hand on Alice's chest right above where her heart should have been beating. Then she pressed forward leaning over her. Alice looked deep into the other women's dark eyes. They were filled with the wilderness, and a possessiveness that took Alice's unneeded breath away. Then without breaking eye contact Leah lowered her mouth to Alice's left nipple. Alice gasped and threaded her fingers through Leah's hair, and rested her head on Jasper's chest. He brought his hand to play with Alice's other nipple. Alice's silk panties were soaked and ruined, and in her way. "Leah please," Alice whispered, using the fact that her legs were hanging off the bed as leverage to thrust into Leah's abdomen. Leah thought about teasing her imprint for two seconds then ripped the panties off of her. Her mouth watered at the sight of the dripping pussy in front of her. She got on her knees, leaned forward, and licked a path from slit to clit. She circles the bundle of nerves with her tongue, making Alice writhe on Leah's face. Leah reached under each of Alice's legs, and spread them apart. She thrust her tongue inside Alice, and relished in the taste of her. It was so inherently Alice, and Leah purred. The vibrations travelled to Alice making her shriek, and grip Jasper's hand, the one on her chest. Leah reluctantly pulled her mouth away from Alice's opening, and focused on her clit, she replaced her tongue with her fingers. She thrust in and out quickly wanting to watch Alice fall into sweet oblivion. Staunchly ignoring her own needs. Her need was making her thighs sticky, and head foggy. She moved her mouth away from Alice looking at her a moment, and continuing to circle her clit with her fingers. Alice's head was thrown back, and her back was arching. Her walls were tightening around Leah's fingers, and Jasper was playing with Alice's breasts. Leah had never seen anything so hot. She curved her fingers, finding that spot that makes Alice scream. Then Leah bites the inside of Alice’s thigh, hard, leaving a mark. Alice came then pulling Leah’s hair, and letting out a shout of Leah’s name, and a few curses. Leah and Jasper brought her down from the intense orgasm. After a few moments Alice pushed at Leah, who withdrew from the shaky woman immediately. She whimpered pitifully. Then she whispered, “Come here my girl.”

Leah crawled up the bed. She buried her head against Alice’s cool chest, and Jasper’s hands wound her way into her hair. Leah ended up straddling ALice’s thigh. She made little thrusts with her hips. Seeking sweet friction. Alice had other ideas. She placed her hands on Leah's hips, and stopped her from moving. Leah whimpered pitifully. 

"Now, now my sweet girl I wanna see you ride our cowboy."

Leah looked at Alice, who had a blissed out expression because of the fresh orgasm. Leah leaned up, and captured the other women's lips in a searing kiss. Then she looked at Jasper, pulling away from Alice's mouth. "Get comfortable Jaz," she grunted, and reluctantly left Alice's arms. They adjusted for a moment. Alice laying next to Jasper as opposed to perpendicular to him. Leah then straddled Jasper’s abdomen. He groaned at the feel of the warm wetness that met his belly. His hands found her hips, and together they helped Leah sink onto his hard length. She was more than wet enough. Leah shuddered at the feeling of being so full. Then she rocked just a little causing both of them to groan. Then she did it again. And Then she did it again, and again, and again. She gained a little bit of speed, and little noises came from her throat. She felt Alice press her front to her back making her gasp especially when she heard Alice’s voice spill into her ear, “Next time we do this we’ll face the other way, so we can face the mirror. I want you to see the look on your face when you lose yourself to us, when you trust us completely, and let us bring you to the edge of that bliss,” Her hands come to rest above Jasper’s, and move her just a little bit faster, Alice’s teeth sink into her shoulder. One of Leah’s hands came rest on Jasper’s chest for balance. The other reaches behind her and squeezes Alice’s thigh, “Come on baby come for us be good for us, and let go.”

Leah chokes out a guttural noise as Jasper rubs her clit, and tipping over the edge jerking on top of Jasper. He follows close after. Spilling into her. He loved the feeling his girls were radiating bliss and love, and sated pleasure. He let that carry him through his orgasm. After Leah stopped shaking she collapsed onto Jasper’s chest. She raised her hips enough to let him slip from her, and stretched out on top of him. He loosely wrapped his arms around her, while Alice settled next to them, “We’re going out tonight.”

“Alright Alice,” Leah said sleepily, the wildness receding, just a little. However there is it’s echo of her wolf just resting beneath the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there ya have it the next will have their outing, and Bella will give birth, probably. Please read, enjoy and leave comments.


	25. Chapter 25: Pleasant Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go out and Bella gives birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here ya go the six of them have an outing, and get a few surprises. I hope you r and r and enjoy it.

Seth was pleased her sister was accepting her wolf, even if it’s while she’s kicking and screaming. He’d remembered when he’d imprinted on Emmett. He’d been so scared of Rosalie because let’s face it she was scary. He actually had approached Rosalie first out of respect. She just smiled at him. Held out her hand, and they went to Emmett together. Seth had been so grateful to have Emmett be his imprint. He’d been patient with Seth, who hadn’t even realized he’d been attracted to men until then. They’d been so loving, adn tentative, and It made Seth feel so safe and loved; to the point that he’d felt slightly guilty because of Leah’s similar sadder predicament. Now his sister was happier than she’d been in years. He was happy, and they were free of Sam’s control. He was sitting between his vampires, still in wolf form. Emmett was scratching behind his ears, while Rosalie rubbed his flank. His wolf was content to have his loves simply be near while he took in nature, and the glittery skin of Emmett and Rosalie, "We're going out tonight, I hope they stop banging soon," this came from Emmett, looking towards the house. Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust, and Seth let out a disgruntled grunt, "Sorry should I be more flowery with my phrasing," he said with a grin. 

"Maybe don't mention our sibling's bedroom antics please, though we do need to get ready to go, and my hair is a mess," both men look at the women's hair, which was perfect. Then they looked at each other knowingly. Then Seth stood up, and began to meander towards the house. He could already smell the food that Esme made for lunch. He could hear Jacob laugh at something Bella said, and he stubbornly refused to listen to anything else, Leah deserved privacy. They came to the door, and there were sweatpants waiting for Seth. He shifted, and quickly put them on. Bella was laying on the couch she was resting against Jake, she had one of Leah's blood bottles resting on her belly. She looked at the trio with a little smile, "Edward can read his thoughts," she said. Rosalie beamed, and came around to her. 

"He loves her," Edward said looking at the bump with awe. Seth looked at Jacob. His jaw was clenched, and he was trying not to say anything to upset Bella, but he did seem a little more relaxed, "He's trying not to move so he won't hurt her," Jake explains as Esme comes in with plates of food. Leah came in a few seconds later her throat covered in hickies, and a relaxed air about her. Alice and Jasper were behind her looking equally satisfied. Emmett started to slow clap, until Esme smacked him upside the head, "What, I'm just saying I've never seen Mr. 'Tightly Wound' and the little monster so relaxed, until Capris-Sun started occupying their bed."

"Baby, tact, you should learn some," Rosalie said with an affectionate smile.

Leah snapped her teeth at the hulking vampire playfully then she walked over, and ruffled her brother's hair. Esme brought Leah food just as her stomach grumbled, loudly. She blushed, and began to eat. 

"They work up your appetite huh?" Emmett said crassly. 

"Em," This time Rosalie was warning him. 

"Alright I'm sorry. Anywhere where are we going I'm bored."

"There's a club in Port Angeles I wanna try," Alice said sitting at the end of the couch Bella was sitting on eyeing the bottle of blood with a small air of hunger.

"I feel cooped up, and besides this might be the last time before the baby comes." Rosalie said, patting Bella's belly.

The girl smiled up at the blonde vampire.

"Which reminds me I need to get our outfits ready for tonight," Alice said before speeding away. 

"I am never going to be able to dress myself again."

"Nope. But that's okay Rosie picks out our outfits too Capri-Sun."

-()- 

They got to the club in record time, which isn't surprising considering Alice was the one driving, and she doesn't believe in speed limits when everyone in the car was indestructible or nearly so. The music inside the building was thumping into their chests. It was the closest the vampires could get to feeling a heart beat again. They got Seth in with a wink from Rosalie, and a fifty from Jasper. Emmett left to get Leah a drink, and Seth a soda. Esme nearly forbade Seth from going before promising to not drink alcohol. As he was coming back he noticed something, there in the middle of the dance floor was one of the wolves, Saul or Paul. He didn't know or care, he just knew that his boyfriend and friend were not going to be upset by them tonight. He walked over to Alice, and whispered to her what he saw, only loud enough for the vampires to hear. Then before they could get a game plan they heard Sam's voice, and saw Leah's spine stiffen, "I thought we smelled leeches." Seth and Leah both snarl. Though Emmett stands slightly in front of Seth probably remembering the time Sam threatened Leah with his teeth around Seth's throat. 

"Jesus Leah you reek of them," this came from Paul, who wrinkled his nose in disgust. Sam was doing the same. Leah straightened her back, and made sure the hickies were visible. Sam snarled when he caught sight of them. Alice and Jasper appeared on either side of her matching smug expressions on their faces. 

"We were not bothering you, so please extend the same courtesy and leave pup," Rosalie said trying to keep Emmett from tearing Sam apart. All the vampires felt a calm wave from Jasper. 

"Where's your Alpha," Sam asked, ignoring Rosalie, to her outrage. 

“How’s Emily,” Leah said instead, not dignifying that absurd question with an answer. 

“Fine she opted to stay home. Now I asked you a question.”

“Funnily enough your question told you why I don’t have to answer,” Leah sighed not wanting to fight, “This place is huge please just go over there; we’ll be over here it’ll be just like home don’t cross the line, and we’ll be fine.”

“We were here first,” Paul said, petulance dripping from his voice. 

“We weren’t even doing anything, we just want to dance and have a nice time, you came over here where you’re not wanted and don’t belong.”

“Paul enough leave her be,” this came from Rachel, who was looking at her boyfriend with annoyance. 

“In a minute. You three are breaking up the pack for these abominations,” he spat.

“Maybe, but if it wasn’t for these ‘abominations’ we wouldn’t even have the wolf, you’d still be a loser, and I’d probably be married to Sam and making muffins for your loser ass, so you’ll forgive me if I think this is a better option,” she grabbed a hold of Alice’s hand, who beamed at her. 

“At least you’d be home, where you belong, your mom is beside herself with worry,” Sam growled, taking a step closer. 

Leah took a step closer as well, “Where was this sense of home when I first imprinted, or when you broke my damn hip, or when you threatened to rip out Seth’s throat, and forced me to spill the beans about everything I’d ever kept private.”

“Yea like that baby you thought you were gonna have at eighteen."

Leah winced, she hadn't ever told anyone about that day where she was two weeks late sobbing on her mother's bathroom floor, and praying for a minus sign. Thankfully it had been, and she'd gotten her period later that day. Jasper felt her embarrassment and a small sense of grief coming from his lover. He let his fingers trail down her spine letting small tendrils of happiness seep from his fingertips. Sam saw the gesture, and snapped his teeth, and his skin rippled.

"Not here," Rachel said, tugging on both their arms. Leah was worried for Jake's sister, she was between two wolves, who didn't have the sterling reputation of keeping their cool. 

"Rach step back," Seth said Sharing the same worry. She looked at Seth's earnest face, and stepped away from them. Leah immediately relaxed, she didn't want to tell Jake his sister got hurt tonight. Then the two groups were at a standstill, "Please Sam, just let us enjoy ourselves, and leave you're outnumbered, and the last few weeks have been hard for our imprints," Seth asked, trying to appeal to Sam the person, not Sam the alpha. Apparently Sam the person is not there because he huffed, and said fine we'll leave you alone if Leah dances with me once." Paul and Rachel look at Sam like he had lost his mind. Jasper and Alice growled deep in their throats. Leah just looked at him with exasperated tiredness. 

"Then you'll leave us alone," her voice was hard, and you could tell the Leash she kept her wolf on was ready to snap.

"No, Leah you can't be serious." Alice said at the same time as Jasper snarled, "Darlin' you're out of your mind if you think we're going to let you dance with him."

"The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can dance with you, just imagine it. Jaz all pressed against my ass, and you to my front. Or you could be in the middle," Leah tried to persuade.

"Don't flirt with me. I don't like this, and you should say no."

"He won't leave, and I won’t let him drive us out," Leah didn’t take the hand that was being offered to her by Sam. Instead she walked past him, and walked onto the dance floor. Thankfully the song was short, and had she moved to the rhythm as Sam stood in front of her. Her skin had begun to crawl. It was similar, and worse than the date with Bree. Especially when he placed his hands on her hips, or tried. Leah pushed him away. 

"Come now, be nice."

"The only reason I'm here is because I'm too proud to leave. How’s Emil?” Leah was genuinely curious, and made a note to call her later. Also reminding of his imprint would annoy him, which is something Leah just loved to do. 

He clenched his jaw, and uttered out, “She’s good, we just found out that she’s pregnant. That’s why we’re out to celebrate.”

Once, not so long ago, the news would have left Leah incensed, and bereft, now all she feels is mild annoyance on Emily’s behalf, “So you opted not to stay in with the mother of your child like she wanted, classy.”

“What would you have done if you had been?” he asked instead of rising to Leah’s bait. The question made her stop. Her eyes darted to her imprint and Jasper. She could see them looking at her curiously, and knew they were listening in...rude.

“Well if this hypothetical baby is happening while we are in the same situation we’re in now, that would have made custody an interesting fight. Thankfully I wasn’t, and the song is over.” he made a move to grab Leah, but Alice was there immediately, he had Sam’s wrist in a tight grip, and a low snarl emanating from her throat. Sam for once was smart, and backed off.

After that Paul, Sam, adn Rachel retreated to the opposite side of the club. Rosalie, then, demanded her boys show her a good time. 

Alice looked at Leah for a moment then looked at Jasper. Jasper turned into Leah’s mood. She was mostly irritated by the other male. Then Leah took their hands, and looked at Alice, “Let’s dance.”

The trio went out onto the dance floor. Jasper spun them both, and then pulled them back into him. He cradled them close; the tempo was thankfully slow. He needed to feel them. Leah smelled faintly of the other wolf, and it raised his hackles. Alice’s too. After a few moments Leah’s scent blended with theirs, and everyone relaxed, adn moved to the music. After awhile the six of them had all but forgotten the small interruption, and between the music, and the dancing. They were all having a blast. They took turns daging with one another, and got quite a few stares from the other clubbers. Considering the level of attractiveness with the six of them it wasn’t that surprising. By the time they left there were few scant hours left of the night, and they headed back home. Seth fell asleep in the back of the car, snuggled into Emmett’s lap, and Leah was also a bit dead on her feet. They were quiet when they entered the house, but they needn’t have bothered. When they got there Edward was sitting on the couch covered in blood, and rocking back and forth. Carlisle and Esme were not in the room, and Jacob was holding a small bundle like it held all the answers to the universe. 

“B-bella’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cliffy (Sort of) been awhile since i gave you guys one of those. Please comment, and leave suggestions if you want them as always thank you and enjoy.


	26. Chapter 26: Four Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four days while waiting for Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright I know it’s been a while, but I was having a bit of blockage for this story, hopefully the cobwebs will clear out soon.

Shock and grief rocked through Alice as her knees buckled. She felt Leah hold her up, and Jasper at her back. That was all she was aware of, all she could take in for that moment. Her best friend was dead. No, she refused. She immediately flipped through all the futures there were, Bella couldn’t be dead she wouldn’t allow it. If she could get the girl in heels she could survive anything. Then she saw it. Bella sparkling, and gorgeous. Hysterical laughter left Alice in a rush as she felt her legs right themselves, and relief flooded through her. "She'll be fine, I see her all shiny, and invulnerable, give her a few days." Edward looked at her with such disbelieving hope, and Alice just nodded. Then she cleared her throat, and went to sit next to her brother. She took Leah with her letting her ground her. The sheer thought of Bella dead left the short vampire on shaking ground, “What happened?” her voice was small, but sharp. It brought Edward out of his slightly hopeful stupor. 

"She went into labor, it happened so fast. She was fine one minute then she vomited blood, and it broke her spine," he snarled looking over at Jacob who was glaring at him. Rosalie seemed to notice that Jake was holding the baby, and the gleam she'd had in her eyes since she found out about the baby returned. She sped over, and cooed reaching out to take the baby from Jacob, but he growled. She snarled back. Leah and Seth looked at one another in confusion, "Jake, why are you holding the baby?" Leah asked tentatively. 

"He imprinted on it," Edward said, his tone dripping in betrayal. Made sense, Leah thought. Considering Edward's death rested on Jacob's hatred. He wouldn't have room in his heart for that now. 

"She you have a daughter," Jacob pointed out, not looking up from the child. Rosalie once again made a grab for the baby, Jacob once again refused to let her. Rosalie stamped her foot, and Jake rolled his eyes at the blonde’s antics, "Jake please give the baby to Rosie for a minute," Seth asked looking at his alpha with a hopeful expression. Jake reluctantly handed the baby to the blonde vampire.

Then Carlisle and Esme came into the room covered in blood, and visibly distressed, "We thought we'd put her back together, for Charlie's sake," Esme whispered, clutching Carlisle's hand, like it was the only thing keeping her standing. Seth immediately went to his...mother-in-law, and hugged her. Esme gripped onto him so tight it was almost painful. Then Seth whispered, "She'll be alright, Alice said so." 

Esme pulled back, and looked at her daughter. Alice did a quick future check, reassuring herself before she got her mother's Hope's up. Upon seeing Bella sparkling she nodded, and Esme felt her knees shake in relief. Then she brought Seth over to the unoccupied couch, and they sat down. Carlisle came and stood behind his wife and rested his hands on her shoulders. They just stood still and waited. Occasionally the baby would coo and make noise. Then Leah yawned loudly, "Sorry I need sleep, you two don't have to join me," it saddened her to say it, but she knew this was important to her lovers. She wasn't worried, she trusted Alice implicitly she knew Bella would be fine. 

"No I need to be near you darlin'," Jasper said. Leah looked at him with mild surprise. He just grinned a little grin, and motioned for her to lead the way. Alice sprung up, and followed after them. Needing to be near her lovers as well. 

-()-

It took four days for Bella to wake up. 

During that time they just sat around and waited. On the first day Rosalie, and Jacob took turns fighting over the baby, Renesme Bella had said before she took her little nap, the only time neither one was holding her was when Esme took her. Seth would be the go between for all three of them. Alice and Edward mostly ignored the baby much to Esme's dismay, and Carlisle talked to Charlie, stalling him. Alice was making arrangements for them to leave soon after Bella woke up. Jacob was livid about that last part. 

The second day of Bella’s nap there had been a ring of the doorbell. Carlisle got up to answer. It was Emily, and Embry asking for sanctuary Esme naturally brought them into the house immediately, and gave them something to eat. Leah came down the stairs when she smelled Emily. She was there with her scars, and her hands firmly clasped over her flat stomach.

“Emily, what happened?” Leah said walking over to her cousin. 

“He was cruel, and didn’t seem to care about anything other than bringing you three back into his sphere of control, I couldn’t be there any more," she looked determined, and stoic, and Leah had never been more proud of her. 

"I couldn't be there anymore either he didn't want me to ever leave the Rez, and I think he's kind of lost it, so here I am if that's cool."

"Of course, what's your name young man?" Esme said, pulling out all the cereal that possibly ever existed. 

"Embry ma'am, hey Jake," 

"Bro, this isn't going to go great," Jake was holding Renesme, "Sam is going to go postal, but I'm glad you're here bro these two are too love sick to be helpful."

"Like you're any better ya ass hat," Leah said, leading her cousin to the chair. 

“Hey that’s alpha ass hat to you. Now we should see if you’re still tied to them, or us.”

The four wolves go outside, and shift. They didn’t hear the thoughts of Sam, ‘Embry, can you hear me?’

‘Oh thank god,’ Embry’s wolf completely relaxed, and shook out his fur making happy yips. Then began to run around the yard. The other three chasing after him, simply waiting for Bella to wake up.

Later that day Leah found Emily in the kitchen everyone else was elsewhere. Emily was staring off into nothing, and sipping at water. Leah sat next to her, and waited for her cousin to start talking, “I feel guilty, He’ll never love anyone else.”

Leah reached over, and took her cousin’s hand, and took a deep breath, “Em, I need you to listen to me. You need to do what’s best for you. Him not being able to love anyone else, is quite frankly, not your problem. Look at Jake, or Quil, or me and Seth. I was willing to be without Alice, I took off after I imprinted. Granted, my runt of a brother hunted me down, but that’s another story. We are willing to be without them; if it means they are happy. If he can’t do that then he is a bad wolf, and a worse man. Now I need to ask because it’s your choice: do you want the baby.”

“Yes,” she sounded determined. Leah just grinned at her. 

“Alright. You might want to tell Carlisle. I’m sure he’d be thrilled to deal with something normal after the last few months between me and Bella.”

“What happened to you?”

“Sam didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Stress levels are bad for the baby, so let’s just say we had a few scuffles.”

Emily eyed her for a moment, but then let it go. Turning to her with a wicked grin, and it was so familiar to Leah, and different because of the scars that Leah’s heart clenched for so many reasons. Then her cousin asked, “What are the vamps like in bed?”

Leah threw back her head and cackled.

-()-

On the third day of waiting around for Bella Jasper, Alice, and Leah were laying about mostly undressed in the bed. The vampires were letting Leah catch her breath, and cool off a little. Until they could go a third round. Then they heard Rosalie screech, “How dare you imprint on my mother you flea bag.”

“Nope,” Leah said, pulling the blanket over her head, just as they heard Rosalie screech once again for Jake, and Carlisle asked everyone to calm down. Alice and Leah agreed with Leah, and joined her under the blankets.

Their next house was going to need sound proofing. 

-()-

Finally Bella woke up, and her first act as a vampire was waking all the sleepers in the house by yelling at Jacob, “You will never be my Son-in-law.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A bit short, but here ya go. Hope you enjoy it. I need to reread the book three in Breaking Dawn, and hopefully I’ll have more soon thanks for enjoying.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here’s the first chapter if there is anything you’d like to see leave in the comments, and I’ll do my best. Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it if you didn’t if you just wanna chat. PLease be safe.


End file.
